<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Believer by moomookkkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571474">Believer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomookkkk/pseuds/moomookkkk'>moomookkkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, genderbender, softAngst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomookkkk/pseuds/moomookkkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Jeongyeon is born with a rare condition called Hyperthymesia (HSAM) also known as the piking or hyperthymestic syndrome, is a condition in which an individual possesses a superior autobiographical memory, meaning he or she can recall the vast majority of personal experiences and events in his or her life. Which lead him to believe that everything in this world is a lie and everyone will hurt him or eventually leave him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters:</p><p>Yoo Jeongyeon</p><p>an orphan who supported by his aunt and uncle but never live with them but has a cousin who is Park Jihyo.</p><p>Drown himself from studying, working and playing lego on a spare time</p><p>Im Nayeon</p><p>Everyone who know her will be envious because of having and living with a happy family, financially stable, and most of all has a bubbly personality. </p><p>Believes that nothing is impossible once you set your mind to it.</p><p> </p><p>Park Jihyo</p><p>Yoo Jeongyeon's  adviser / counsilor / one and only bestfriend</p><p> Live with a complete family, stable life almost perfect life</p><p>Myoui Mina</p><p>An introverted Japanese penguin that uses her time to build lego, reading books, and dancing ballet .</p><p>Allegedly Jeongyeon's girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Son Chaeyoung</p><p>Another employee of the cafe that Jeongyeon works to and end up being friend with him.</p><p>A free spirited young man.</p><p>Minatozaki Sana</p><p>An extroverted Japanese Squirrel that adopts Mina to be more socially active thus meating another Japanese.</p><p>A social butterfly who study in Korea because of her parents bussiness.</p><p>Kim Dahyun</p><p>Another employee of the cafe that Jeongyeon works to and end up being friend with him</p><p>.A fine looking young man.</p><p> </p><p>Hirai Momo</p><p>A dorky Japanese racoon who is fond to foods and Tzuyu </p><p>Chou Tzuyu's girlfriend</p><p> </p><p>Chou Tzuyu</p><p>A Taiwanese prince who own a various bussiness across Korea but never did he boost about it.</p><p>Hirai Momo's future husband.</p><p> </p><p>So technically Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu are male </p><p>Nayeon, Jihyo, Mina, Momo, and Sana are female</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:My Side<br/>Jeongyeon's POV</p><p>My day starts by waking up of course doing my business in the bathroom and doing my morning routine .</p><p> </p><p>Jogging near the park right across my apartment is my usual spot. </p><p>Sight seeing as early as 5:00 am I will usually see Mina walking Ray-chan her dachshund dog. Maybe your wondering who's Mina well she's pretty really really pretty, a goddess I must say. </p><p>"Jeongyeon oppa!" Mina said. I kneel down to approach Ray-chan and greet the delighted dog</p><p>"Hi Ray-chan how's life?" I asked Ray who's wagging it's tail as if asking to play with</p><p>"Yah!  oppa I'm the one who called you then you will greet Ray-chan not me?" Mina said pouting</p><p>I honestly thought its cute imagine a cute little penguin pouting because of a greeting </p><p>"Hello Mina-yah!" as I waved my hand "happy now?" I said trying my best not to burst out laughing.</p><p>" I don't think its enough Jeongyeon oppa" she said while crossing her arms while still holding Ray-chan's leash. " You have to walk us home" she continued </p><p>"Alright alright if you say so" I said trying to get Ray-chan's leash from her hand </p><p>As we are walking from the park to her apartment just a few blocks from the park.</p><p>Well I am noticing some are stealing glances from Mina of course who wouldn't right? and as for me I am noticing some glaring from some young lads who wants to be close to Mina. I can honestly feel them throwing invisible flaming daggers for me</p><p>Some of our neighbors mistaken us a newly wedded couple who are just starting to make our own family. </p><p>We don't even live under the same roof but sometimes I end up sleeping in her apartment after playing PUBG or building Lego or sometimes because Ray-chan doesn't want me to leave.</p><p>They didn't know that I always end up walking Mina to her apartment from greeting Ray-chan first before I greet her a 'good morning' or 'hi' so childish right but somehow cute</p><p>"We are here bye Mina see you at the start of a new school year" as I waved goodbye then pat Ray-chan's head </p><p>"Bye oppa don't forget to come play with us after you visit  Auntie and Uncle" she said then proceed to enter her apartment</p><p>After I make sure she's inside I will start walking again from Mina's apartment to my apartment</p><p> </p><p>Since its the beginning of the year I guess I have to meet them. Mr. and Mrs Park my Uncle and Auntie who raise me like their own flesh and blood. </p><p>I started to think I'm just an excess baggage so I decided to move out after I found a job as a barista at a Cafe near our university and thinking of maybe applying as bartender at a bar few blocks away from the Cafe.</p><p>I manage to earn money for myself and for other expenses and of course Auntie and Uncle never let me moved out if I will not stay at an apartment that they search for me</p><p>With there help I manage to own a motorcycle (half of the price is from Uncle), an apartment(from uncle and auntie), and to transfer to a prestige university as a scholar well I'm still in high school so I have a lot of things to discover I guess  </p><p>After I moved out I'm always checked by my cousin Park Jihyo who is my childhood best friend. Who always nags me like a mom from cleaning my own apartment to visiting them when I have spare time</p><p>As I arrived to my humble abode. I started  to cook.</p><p>After cooking a simple breakfast 2 sunny side up egg and 2 bacon strips with a bread and a hot cup of coffee my breakfast is ready to be consume as simple as it seem it just show how plain and boring my life is.</p><p>I was about to open my TV to binge watch some series after I take another shower </p><p>My phone ring</p><p>caller I.D.</p><p>Hyomas calling...</p><p>"Hello Jeong!?" - JH</p><p>"Fine I guess" - JY</p><p>"Don't fine fine me Jeongyeon-ah I call several times you pick up the phone after what after 8 missed calls?" - JH</p><p>"I know from 5:30 am almost 3 missed calls and you wait for like 40 minutes to call me again and you succeeded after the 9th try congrats Jihyo-yah" - JY</p><p>"So... What time will you visit us come on Jeongyeon-ah it's new year can we have a little fun?" - JH</p><p>"I will be there around dinner I guess" - JY</p><p>"Don't tell me you wouldn't have lunch with us... Come on Jeongyeon-ah Appa and Eomma missed you already... can you.. ahmm.. come now?" - JH</p><p>"Give me an hour or so I will be there before lunch" - JY</p><p>"Yes!?... Drive safe Jeong see yah!?" - JH then she hanged up on me</p><p>Ahhhh~~~ I guess I need to take a shower</p><p>After I'm done grooming myself I drive to Mr. and Mrs. Park's residence</p><p>"Omo!... Hi Jeong I thought you will come before dinner I didn't know you will come before lunch" Mrs. Park said </p><p>"Actually yes but Jihyo never stop bugging me to have lunch and dinner with you guys" I said</p><p>"Where is she Auntie?" I continued  "Jihyo's inside her room, I'll call you when lunch is ready" she said </p><p>"Thank you Auntie, do you need help setting the table?" I ask "No it's ok go to Jihyo"</p><p> I proceed to go to Jihyo's room.</p><p>*knock....knock</p><p>"Come in Jeong no need to knock" </p><p>"So what's your purpose calling me to have lunch with you?" I ask</p><p>"Nothing why do you ask?" she answer "But I miss your budae jjigae (spicy sausage stew)" she continued</p><p>I signed "I can prepare later before dinner I guess but please help me prepare" I answer</p><p>"Yes!!!... of course I'll help you" she said</p><p>*knock.....knock</p><p>"Jihyo-yah jeongyeon-ah lunch is ready" Auntie said after knocking </p><p>"Coming mom" Jihyo replied</p><p>"Let's go" she continued</p><p>As we arrived at the dinning area Auntie and Uncle is looking at us smirking</p><p>"So... Jeong are you considering marrying my daughter?" Uncle ask smirking</p><p>"Dad please stop" Jihyo said embarrassed and so do I </p><p>"Its a joke kids both of you are still young" Uncle said laughing out loud</p><p>"Honey please stop it my babies are embarrassed" Auntie said</p><p>"Alright Alright let's eat" Uncle said</p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison as we start digging in</p><p> </p><p>*time lapse  (co'z author-nim is lazy)</p><p>"I had fun Uncle and Auntie, Jihyo-yah bye thank you for having me" I said as I walk to my motorcycle</p><p>"Don't you want to have your own car Jeong... I mean so you can travel even if its raining?" Uncle ask as Auntie and Jihyo is anticipating my answer</p><p>"It's ok Uncle maybe after high school I don't think I need it for now" I said "I'll get going now thank you for having me" I said as I bow </p><p>"Bye jeong" Jihyo said</p><p>After I arrived in my apartment I quickly change to my pajamas to sleep and another day awaits</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Geniuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>Another day has passed </p><p>Another day to work as soon as I finished my morning routine from cleaning myself and eating breakfast I just realize it's still early</p><p>8:30 am my work starts at 9:00 am</p><p>I can still puff some cigarette no one will know I'm alone anyway why not</p><p>After that I hopped in my motorcycle and start to drive for work</p><p>As I arrived at  the cafe I saw our manager in charge Kim Jennie walking towards her own office</p><p> And us crew the Kim Dahyun, (I always wonder if our manager and Dahyun are relative) the smol bean Son Chaeyoung and me</p><p>"Sup  hyung?" as smol bean raise his hand for a high five</p><p>"Hyung wanna join us have fun later after work?" Dahyun said as he wiggle his brows</p><p>"You know very well I hate crowded places" I answer</p><p>"Hyung we will never step into a bar but a tent bar would be an exemption" smol bean replied </p><p>"Fine but please stay out of trouble" I pleaded</p><p>"Fine but please stay out of trouble" I pleaded</p><p> </p><p>(If you are wondering what is a tent bar ladies and gentlemen that image up there is a tent bar its where some of the characters in kdrama series end up having one on one talk with there rivals and some end up nursing by there beloved other half after getting drunk)</p><p>Flashback</p><p>I met those two at a tent bar near our university </p><p>It was after having our hell week as our projects, performance task, assignments and any school work related activities had to be done to passed </p><p>I saw those two sitting across me  after ordering a bottle of sujo </p><p>After an hour a girl that is standing near there table slap the smol bean and trust me I am surprised as they are I thought its his ex-girlfriend</p><p>I was about to go home after drinking almost 3 bottles of Sujo </p><p>Another man enter the scene I somehow heard there conversation</p><p>"What do you think your doing with my girlfriend?" the man said </p><p>so that lady that slap the smol bean was not his ex-girlfriend</p><p>"I'm sorry sir but you must be mistaken my friend didn't touch your girlfriend" Dahyun try to reason out to the man</p><p>"So there is a invisible that push my girlfriends to end up in your lap?" the man retorted  </p><p>"Well if your so called 'girlfriend' didn't loss her balance she will never land in my lap" the smol bean answered </p><p>"And sir it's crowded here why would you bring your girlfriend in a crowded place like this?" she continued</p><p>"Or are you even her boyfriend?" she said </p><p>The man across the smol bean was fumming from anger </p><p>He was about to charge a punch to the smol bean but I held his fist </p><p>"You know what exactly happen sir don't try to twist what really happen to hide the fact that your girlfriend is trying to hit on my friend" I said</p><p>"Or would you like me to tell the whole story?" I continued the owner of the tent bar is also alarm of what the commotion was all about</p><p>"What's this all about Jeongyeon-ah?" Ahjumma asked</p><p>"Well as if you can" the man said</p><p>I smirked </p><p>This man is underestimating my memory</p><p>"Well then I'm honored to tell a story 8:51 pm your so called girlfriend entered the tent bar alone and act as if she if finding a table who coincidentally in the middle of our table she sit infront of them (dahyun and chaeyoung) and she make sure that she can have a better view of chaeyoung after she sit she had a phone call and you know who she call she said that she will leave the tent bar and act like she is drunk when she hasn't order anything after the phone call that last almost 27 minutes she ordered Samgyeopsal and a bottle of sujo after her order arrived she ate half of what she ordered and stand near Chaeyoung's table she waited almost 4 minutes exactly 9:31 pm we all know more people entered and exit the tent bar when it's 9:30 so you start your plan 'acting as if you loss balance' for Chaeyoung to notice but unfortunately Chaeyoung is tipsy after finishing there almost 3rd bottle of sujo so Chaeyoung can't see clearly from the influence of alcohol in his system she thought that her 'boyfriend' would never find her in the tent bar around this area well she made a mistake after she saw you sir walked towards the entrance direction she was startled by the fact that you sir found her still inside the tent bar even if she texted you that she's almost home you sir hesitated to enter but you saw her sitting on Chaeyoung's lap you mistaken Chaeyoung that he is hitting on your girlfriend well in fact its the other way around" I finished my story with a smirk never leave my face. </p><p>"Are you satisfied with my story sir or is it not enough?" I asked I approached the man and whisper "If I we're you sir I would never let my guard down if I had a girlfriend with that kind of beauty" I said while smirking  the I patted his shoulder </p><p>"You better talk to your girlfriend sir if you still want someone like her" I continued</p><p>"Please sir you should leave and please bring your girlfriend" Ahjumma said </p><p>After they exited the tent bar</p><p>"Woaahhh!~~ your amazing hyung" Dahyun said </p><p>"Thanks hyung you saved my butt" Chaeyoung said "You had an amazing memory hyung I never knew you are this smart" he continued</p><p>"No problem but are you aware that you two are still minor to drink in a tent bar?" I asked</p><p>"No hyung Ahjumma is actually my mom's friend she is like my other friend that let me drink here but just here" Chaeyoung said</p><p>I nodded</p><p>"Let's go wanna lift?" I asked </p><p>"YES!.... free ride" Dahyun rejoiced</p><p>"We'll be going now Ahjumma sorry for the commotion my friends are kinda bit of rowdy" I told ahjumma </p><p>"So we're your friend now?" Dahyun asked</p><p>"Well I guess I have no choice" I answered</p><p>They pouted cute</p><p>"Hyung we are actually a group also but the other one is still in Taiwan and just visit Korea because of business remember the Cafe we worked at he owned that he is literally the prince of Taiwan" Dahyun said</p><p>"Hmmmm.... very well then time to go" I said</p><p>After that incident they never give up bugging me in school then we become this close</p><p>"So its a yes hyung?" Dahyun grinning</p><p>"Please hyung we will not exceed from 3-4 bottles" Chaeyoung pleaded</p><p>"Fine!" I answered</p><p>"Guys please start working the Cafe will not serve the customer by itself chop chop" our manager call our attention</p><p>"Jeongyeon oppa your in charge with the cashier our barista for today would be Son Chaeyoung and Kim Dahyun will be the one who would supervise the Cafe have good day guys" Jennie said </p><p>"Jennie noona please call us oppa" Chaeyoung plead</p><p>"Smol bean we all know that I am much older than you" Jennie retorted</p><p>I chuckle </p><p>"It's fine smol bean maybe your future girlfriend will call you oppa instead of yeobo" I teased</p><p>"Nice one hyung" Dahyun added</p><p>"And one more thing guys the owner will be staying in Korea to finish his studies and to manage their business that is located in Korea so you'll be expecting that you will see him more often" Jennie added</p><p>"YES!!~~~" Chaeyoung and Dahyun rejoiced at the same time</p><p>"Hyung you will meet him now" Dahyun continued</p><p>"Hope we can get along" I said </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo POV</p><p>"Jihyo noona" tzuyu called me </p><p>Apparently I am the one who they ask if I can pick up Tzuyu from Incheon airport </p><p>"Tzuyu-yah" I welcomed him with an embrassed</p><p>"It's been so long noona how was everyone in here?" he asked</p><p>"Everything's fine I guess" I answered</p><p>"Can I ask  a favor?" I asked</p><p>"What is it noona?" he replied</p><p>"Can you keep an eye on Jeongyeon-ah? I know he's all grown up and all but it's still bother me that we can't keep an eye on him he might repeat everything he did back then" I ask</p><p>"Sure noona why not I mean he works as a barista in my Cafe and DubChaeng's always keep him company from work sometimes in school and maybe also in other things" he said</p><p>"Well he doesn't know that you are the owner of the Cafe" I said</p><p>"No problem with that I can always introduced myself" he answer</p><p>"Enough with that for now I want to eat and I want to visit Momo" he continued excitedly</p><p>"Please calm down your hormones I don't want to see any rated 18+ inside the car besides she's in her apartment" I answer </p><p>"Shall we go eat here or eat there?" he asked</p><p>"I'm fine anywhere as long as its food" I answered</p><p>We travel from Incheon airport to his girlfriends apartment </p><p>"Jihyo-yah tzuyu-yah" as we are welcomed with a big big hug from a racoon</p><p>"Hello guys how was everyone" Tzuyu ask</p><p>Surprisingly Sana, Momo and Nayeon unnie are here</p><p>"Can we eat no I'm starving" I asked</p><p>"Sure let's eat" Nayeon unnie invite us to eat with them </p><p>"Are you guys ready for this school year?" I ask as I take a big bite</p><p>"Of course we are" Sana answered</p><p>"Ohh come on Sana we all know that you are excited to see Dahyun not school" Nayeon unnie teased</p><p>"As if I'm the only one who is excited" Sana retorted </p><p>"Nayeon unnie is also hunting young men to be her boyfriend" Sana coninued</p><p>"Excuse me I'm not into young men I like buff men dependable, caring, well mannered,  playful, smart and also pretty handsome" Nayeon unnie answered</p><p>Why does it look like that she is describing Jeongyeon-ah? </p><p>"So you like that new student I heard he's cold and kind of snob" Sana teased</p><p>"I can help you Nayeon unnie just tell me who he is I can be your cupid" I said as I wiggle my eyebrows</p><p>"Thank you for the offer Jihyo-yah but love is a force that cannot be forced" Nayeon unnie said that leave us speechless </p><p>I mean when does she learn this?</p><p>"I guess your right but if he is the one he is the one Nayeon unnie but remember that no matter how people around you contradict what was supposed to happen the universe itself will find its way for the both of you to end up together" I said</p><p>"Wow I never knew I have a love guru" Tzuyu teased</p><p>"Enough with that let's just eat" Nayeon unnie said</p><p>"Thank you for the food" we said in unison as we devour our food</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Another Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon POV</p><p>We eat in silence I mean who would dare to talk when eating something good after a long day? Before we had our lunch we arrive from the mall to shop some necessities. After we buy our necessities Momo got a text message that her boyfriend is on its way to her apartment surprisingly they live together. (I always wonder how far did they go? if you know what I mean). </p><p>They've been childhood sweethearts to a real life couple It will never surprise me when they invite us on their wedding in the near future. Out of my curiosity I ask Momo about how did she know that she find her childhood best friend attractive?</p><p>And her answer surprise me </p><p>"You will never find someone attractive the first time who saw someone it will surely takes time everything takes time right? So I never believe in 'love at first sight' it always need time that's why God created another day cause He know that we will need it to discover things to know more to explore and from that you will realize what Love really is. It's something that will make your chaotic life at peace it will make your everyday life tranquil. And that is what we feel when we're together I never find him attractive the first time we play during our childhood days. I realize it after a long long time. The way he take care of me despite the fact that I'm older than him he always make sure that I'm comfortable he always makes me feel safe in his arms. So Nayeon unnie please find someone that will make you feel safe even if it's just a simple act. Don't base it on how he make your heart flutter cu'z that feeling is temporary compare to the tranquility you will feel after you found the one"</p><p>I'm speechless after she told that. </p><p>That support my grandma use to told me when I told her about someone I find attractive she always remind me that 'Love is a force that cannot be forced'. That I can never push myself to someone I'm not comfortable to be with. That's why I'm lucky to have a family who will never force me to marry someone I don't like. I'm free to choose who I will love no matter hwho would it be. Maybe that's why I never entertain suitors. They always said the same thing 'you're really pretty can I court you?' over and over again. I'm searching for someone who is extraordinary. </p><p>"Nayeon unnie? are you okay?" Momo snapping me back to reality</p><p>"Ah.. nothing really what you told me earlier linger on my mind that's all" I answered</p><p>"What is it? I'm not with you at the mall cu'z someone didn't wake me up" Sana said</p><p>"Ask momo she's the one who told me" I answered</p><p>"It's nothing really" Momo said</p><p>"Fine what do we do now?" Sana asked</p><p>"Don't know I'm so tired after my flight can I please take a nap?" Tzuyu asked facing Momo</p><p>"Sure babe I will accompany you" Momo answered</p><p>"Please don't do anything beside from sleeping we'll just watch from the living room" Jihyo said</p><p>"Just don't be too loud" Sana said smirking at the two</p><p>"Excuse me we never did that have you seen us making out?" Tzuyu asked</p><p>"Excuse me also may I remind you, You we're from Taiwan and you just arrive an hour ago how the fuck would you make out overseas?" Sana retorted</p><p>"My point is we'll do that at the right time at the right place" Tzuyu sain looking straight to Momo's eyes then he lean to Momo's ear and whisper something</p><p>'I wanna make you scream my name but I don't want anyone to hear that'</p><p>I have no idea what Tzuyu whisper but I'm sure it something embarrassing I mean look at Momo after the whisper she's red as a tomato</p><p>"Yah!" Momo said then hit Tzuyu's arm leaving a Laughing, running Yoda</p><p>"There goes our lovebirds" Sana said "I wonder if Dahyun and I will end up like that?" she continued</p><p>"Maybe if you make a move you know him a hopeless romantic tofu" Jihyo said</p><p>"Right!!.. I know you notice how he steal glances from you despite the fact that you are much older than him I mean you are a year higher than him but he keeps roaming around our building that we all know that there building is far away from us" I said</p><p>"So should I make a move?" she asked "But I'm a girl" she continued</p><p>"Not that kind of move but keep sending him signal that you like him too" I said</p><p>"How do I send him signal?" Sana asked</p><p>"I don't know ask Jihyo" I answer</p><p>"What is it? Why did you call me?" Jihyo replied from the kitchen after she wrapped-up the dishes </p><p>"She's asking how can she send signal to Dahyun that she likes him too" I answered</p><p>"You can visit him in the Cafe he work as a barista" Jihyo answered</p><p>"Where?" Sana asked interested from the idea</p><p>"Near our university you can go there after our class or even before if he is assign to man the Cafe early in the morning" Jihyo replied</p><p>"Let's all go there after school next week" Sana said</p><p>"Sure why not I told you I can be your cupid" Jihyo said</p><p>"Why not I like coffee" I supported</p><p>"Maybe you can found someone there Nayeon unnie maybe one of the barista or one of the customer" Sana teased</p><p>"Oh!... please stop it I'm joining you for a cup of coffee nothing more nothing less" I said</p><p>"If you say so" Sana replied</p><p>"Can we go there now? Are they open on a holiday or weekend?" Sana asked</p><p>"I can't recall there schedule during weekends or even holidays" Jihyo said</p><p>"How did you know that they had schedules?" I asked</p><p>"I have a friend who also works there try asking Tzuyu he owned that Cafe" Jihyo answered</p><p>"The Cafe itself is amazing from its ambiance that highlight the interiors" Jihyo said</p><p>"Do you have any pictures?" Sana asked</p><p>"Here" Jihyo said as she show Sana her phone</p><p>"Here" Jihyo said as she show Sana her phone        <br/>"Woaahhh" we said in unison</p><p>"It's amazing right? It has it's industrial kind of look but somehow rustic combination" she said "It has a keyboard on the far end of the Cafe this is the side of the cafe I love the most cu'z if someone plays the keyboard that side has the most acoustic insulators that amplify the sound of the keyboard it's as if your at a Gala you will know after you experience it" Jihyo states</p><p>"I'm exited" I said enthusiastically</p><p>"Yeheeeyyy!!!... So tomorrow?" Sana asked</p><p>"Sure why not" I said</p><p>"So it's settled then tomorrow when Tzuyu visit his Cafe we'll just tag along with them I'm sure he will bring Momo there" Jihyo said</p><p>"What's the commotion all about?" Momo asked </p><p>Behind her is Tzuyu who is rubbing his eyes "You're talking about my Cafe?" he said</p><p>"Right!!.... can we tag along tomorrow?" Sana asked</p><p>"Sure why not I'm visiting the Cafe anyway" Tzuyu said "After I picked up my car at the casa--" he continued but interrupted by Sana who ask "Why bother picked it up just ask your driver to picked it so we can binge watch some series here"</p><p>"I didn't hire any driver cu'z it will cost me money and I can never have an alone time with Momo in the car if we hire a driver right" he said wiggling his eyebrows to Momo</p><p>"Stop that will you they will get a wrong idea" Momo said "Besides we are practicing to budget things as early as today so we can think of a possible solution if anything didn't end up the way we wanted to it's like our training before we got married" she continued</p><p>"So thinking of building your own family in the near future that would be nice since it's hard to budget things when you have your family you know kids as they grow older there needs will grow too" Jihyo said   "What?" she asked as we look at her like she did wrong when in fact we look at her cu'z what she told us a minute ago is true as if she has her own family now</p><p>"How old are you really?" Sana teased</p><p>"Ohh!! come on we all know that we are few steps away from making our own family" Jihyo answered</p><p>"I mean you answered as if you are in your mid 20's or something" I said </p><p>"Your future husband would be very very very lucky" Momo said as she took the words right out of my mouth </p><p>"Right!" Sana and I said in unison</p><p>"Please stop it guys Jihyo might be mistaken as a tomato" Momo teased</p><p>"Thank you for the compliment guys but I'm not yet ready for a commitment maybe at the right time" Jihyo said "So its settled we will visit the Cafe" she continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lovesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momo POV</p><p>After we decided that we will visit the cafe Jihyo and Nayeon unnie volunteered to cook for dinner. I am left with Tzuyu and Sana</p><p>"Do you think he will notice me?" Sana asked</p><p>"Of course your a sweet, adorable, sometimes clumsy squirrel who wouldn't notice you?" I answered while Tzuyu is contemplating to lean on my shoulder to take another nap. Maybe he's still tired from his flight.</p><p>I nod to tell him that he can lean to take a nap which he comply then I also lean to him and ended up sleeping in the couch with him</p><p> </p><p>Sana POV</p><p>"But still--"  Great!!! they fell asleep and leave me while I'm talking so all this time I'm talking to my self. I don't like being alone with this two their so sweet I wonder how far did they go </p><p>As soon as I notice that the two are already asleep I make my way to the kitchen where Nayeon unnie and Jihyo are preparing for dinner</p><p>"What's on the menu?" I asked</p><p>"I'm not a very good cook but I'm making Bibimbap" Nayeon unnie answered</p><p>"So do I, I'm still not skilled when it comes to cooking food my childhood friend is the one who makes the most amazing Korean cuisine when we have spare time we can asked him to cook something for us" Jihyo said</p><p>"So this childhood friend of yours is the one who cooks for you?" I said teasingly smirking</p><p>"N-no I m-mean yes" Jihyo said stuttering "I mean technically he is, he used to lived with us cu'z Dad took him in when his Mom died and his Dad is no where to be found so my Dad took him in with us" Jihyo continued</p><p>"Hmmm... but it seems like you like him?" I said in teasing tone</p><p>"N-no I d-don't" Jihyo replied stuttering</p><p>"Then why are you s-stuttering" Nayeon unnie joined me to teasing Jihyo</p><p>"It's ok to have some kind of feelings for your childhood friend I mean what's wrong with that?" Nayeon unnie said encouraging Jihyo to confessed </p><p>"Fine... I used to back then when we're still kids he's handsome, courageous, a man with big heart, reliable and charming. He's literally everyone's type of guy maybe that's why we didn't end up together" Jihyo said with the hint of regret</p><p>"Why didn't you confess?" Nayeon unnie asked</p><p>"Cu'z before I had the chance to he already had someone" Jihyo replied</p><p>"It's okay really I always thought that I can't do it but surprisingly I can and after he had his girlfriend I moved on maybe it's just a mere crush it was amazing at first but died up in the end" Jihyo continued</p><p>"So now your cool that he didn't end up to your arms I mean you know each other then didn't end up together" I said</p><p>"I'm okay with it why not I mean not everyone we like will like us" Jihyo said bitterly</p><p>"it's okay Jihyo-yah you deserve someone better I mean look at you you're literally a Goddess, you make the sun jobless maybe he's just blind not to see you, he neglect a Goddess right in front of his eyes" Nayeon unnie said</p><p>"Thank you but he will always be my best friend we are together through thick and thin that would never change" Jihyo said</p><p>"He's very lucky to have you" Nayeon unnie said</p><p>"Enough of my love life" Jihyo said "Sana-yah can you set up the table please" Jihyo asked</p><p>"Sure" I answered</p><p>After setting up the table Momo and Tzuyu are awake so no need to call them in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Momo POV</p><p>"Sana-yah sorry if we fell asleep while your talking" I apologized to Sana</p><p>"It's okay Momo-yah its nothing really" Sana said</p><p>"Let's eat?" Nayeon unnie asked</p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we said in unison as we ate our dinner</p><p>After we had dinner I volunteer to wash the dishes</p><p>"I will wash the dishes" I said "I'll help Momo wash the dishes" Tzuyu said</p><p>"Would you mind if we'll sleep here cu'z it's dark" Nayeon unnie asked</p><p>"Sure why not we rarely had a sleepover" I answered</p><p>"We'll be in the guest room" Nayeon said </p><p>Our apartment has a lot of guest room</p><p>Tzuyu stack the plates with chopsticks and spoon that we used. Tzuyu asked me to bring the glass in the sink which I comply</p><p>"Love let me do it you can go to our room to rest I'll be there after this" Tzuyu said</p><p>"No, It's okay your tired let me help you" I replied</p><p>After we're done doing the dishes Tzuyu and I went to our room</p><p>We slept in the same bed but we never exceed from cuddling which he's the one who told me that we should do after marriage. One of his side that I like the most </p><p>"Love I'm gonna washed up first before settling in bed" Tzuyu said</p><p>"Sure love" I said as I pick up my phone to check my sns</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu POV</p><p>After I'm done washing up I call Momo's attention to tell her it's her turn to washed up</p><p>"Love I'm done" I said then she enter the bathroom to do her business inside</p><p>I was about to lay down when my phone ring a text from Jennie noona</p><p>"Sir, tomorrow Jeongyeon asked me if he can run some errands before going to work"</p><p>"It's okay which reminds me we will visit there maybe 3pm tomorrow my friends want to see the Cafe"</p><p>"Ok sir thank you"</p><p>Then I turn off my phone </p><p>"Love who's that?" Momo asked</p><p>"Ahh.. it's my branch manager Kim Jennie" I said "Asking about some of my employee if he can ran some errands before working" I continue</p><p>"Hmm~" she replied</p><p>I tap the empty space beside me telling her to lay down</p><p>As she lay down she pressed her head to my chest then drawing invisible circles in my chest</p><p>"Penny for a thought love?" I asked</p><p>"I've been meaning to asked you... if we can adopt a dog" she said</p><p>I can't help but to smile how innocent my love is </p><p>"No need to asked love you know very well I like dogs" I answered</p><p>"So it's a yes?" she asked</p><p>"I would love to adopt dog besides you want us to practice having our own family so why not start practicing having our baby?" I said "The only difference is it's a dog not a little human" I continued earning a slap in my chest</p><p>"I can imagine if we had a little Momo or a little Tzuyu running around the house it will be a chaos" she said smiling "but your still young love so we still have a lot of time" she continued</p><p>"I know I'm maybe a year younger than you but I'm willing to build a small or even big family with you" I said "If Dad give me his post when he retired I can support us even if we had 10-15 sons or daughters" I continued</p><p>"Yah" she said as I received another slap in my chest leaving me giggling "Do you think it's easy to bare a child? Am I a baby factory?" she said</p><p>"I will be there beside you every step of the way I don't care if you wake me up at 3:00 am to buy you your cravings even if you become too moody even if you kick me out of the bed as long as you are bearing our child I won't leave you I'll stay through thick and thin I'll protect you and our future munchkin" I said as she turn into a tomato</p><p>"You never failed to make me smile" she said "I will never get tired making you smile" I said</p><p>"Let's sleep love I know you still need a lot of sleep" she said</p><p>"Goodnight love" she continued "Goodnight love" I said as I kiss her temple</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Timid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana POV</p><p>I'm so excited I literally can't sleep last night </p><p>There is a lot of questions in my mind contemplating feelings a lot of what ifs happen</p><p>What if I fail impressing him?</p><p>What I embarrassed myself while gaining his attention?</p><p>What if he find me weird trying to hit on him?</p><p>What if he doesn't like me?</p><p>I was startled when Nayeon unnie started talking out no where</p><p>"When having a cup of coffee early in the morning is it really necessary to stare at nothingness?" Nayeon unnie asked snapping me back to reality </p><p>"Penny for a thought?" she continued</p><p>"Nothing just thinking how can I impress him" I answered</p><p>"Just be your self Sana you're an amazing human sweet and bubbly no one can resist you" Nayeon unnie said</p><p>"Thank you unnie" I replied</p><p>"I'll get going my parents are already looking for me" Jihyo said</p><p>"Keep safe Jihyo-yah" Nayeon unnie said</p><p>"Bye tell Momo and Tzuyu I'll just go straight to the Cafe no need to wait for me" Jihyo said</p><p>"Bye" she continued</p><p>After Jihyo was escorted by her driver we decided to make our breakfast</p><p>"Sana-yah can you help me prepare breakfast I'll cook some sunny side up eggs and some bacon strips then toast some bread can you brew some coffee or make some hot chocolate?" She asked</p><p>"Sure" I answered</p><p>After we finished preparing for breakfast Tzuyu and Momo are the one who set up the table</p><p>"Nayeon unnie can make a good house wife in the near future" Momo said</p><p>"Yeah a little practice in the kitchen you can be an amazing house wife Nayeon noona" Tzuyu said munching the sunny side up egg and a strip of bacon with toast</p><p>"I can feel you'll be married to a good cook in the near future maybe you can ask him to teach you" I said</p><p>"How can be sure I'll marry a cook" Nayeon unnie ask</p><p>"Not literally a cook I can feel he can cook well" I said "My gut tells me" I continued</p><p>"So your a fortune teller now?" Nayeon unnie teased</p><p>"Trust me Nayeon unnie my gut never fails me" I said</p><p> "If you say so" Nayeon unnie replied</p><p>After we're done eating breakfast we decided to watch some series while Tzuyu picked his car in the casa</p><p>"So Momo... how far did you and Tzuyu go?" I asked</p><p>"Far?" Momo asked</p><p>Agghh~ Sometimes I wonder how she manage to have a lovelife when in our group she is the most innocent</p><p>"Quite down I'm trying to watch" Nayeon unnie said</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung POV</p><p>I woke up early since I've been planning to have a morning jog near the park nearby which we discover lately</p><p>I thought we don't have any near this apartment surprise surprise we saw it last night on our way home we ended up walking since Dahyun needs a breather after a long day in the Cafe. </p><p>He told me that walking reduce stress so we walked</p><p>After I did my morning ritual in the bathroom I groom myself then decided to buy some bread on my way home</p><p>After 30 minutes of walking after I bought the bread</p><p>I was about to walked home </p><p>When I saw some familiar figure from a far it's Jeongyeon hyung</p><p>I was about to call him but he went to a girl who was smiling widely looking at hyung with her dog that is wagging its tail excited for hyung's arrival</p><p>Hyung greet the dog by kneeling infront of it and take it's leash from the girl</p><p>Ohhh~~ so hyung has a girlfriend eyy!~~</p><p>I thought hyung would just escort his girlfriend to her apartment turns out they lived together </p><p>I'm shooketh</p><p>Hyung went inside then welcome with a kid who hug hyung and his girlfriend </p><p>SO HYUNG IS MARRIED WITH A KID!?</p><p>I'm so delighted knowing that hyung is married and has his own family</p><p>They looked perfect together though </p><p>A happy family full of love and joy</p><p>I wonder how it feels to have one</p><p>I arrived in our apartment with the biggest news of the day I wonder what Dahyun's reaction would be if I break the news </p><p>I thought the dubu is already awake turns out his still asleep</p><p>I went straight to his room and try my best to woke the sleeping dubu</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun POV</p><p>We are in our log cabin by a blue lake </p><p>Inside a living area with a fire place at the corner </p><p>A bear skin rag  below the lounge </p><p>An R&amp;B music is played</p><p>A glass of wine and some grapes scattered in the floor as we sit on the rag itself</p><p>Swirling the wine glass between my fingers while intently staring straight in your eyes </p><p>Smiling from time to time </p><p> </p><p>"This is perfect Dahyunnie" Sana noona said</p><p>"Not quite yet sugar" I replied</p><p>"But it will be ...if you say yes" I continue as I lean closer to her direction </p><p>Inches apart, feeling each other breathing</p><p>"Sana noona will you be my girlfriend?" I asked full of confidence</p><p>"A million times yes" She replied</p><p>As I cupped her cheeks and caress it using my thumb smiling resting our foreheads together </p><p>Leaning closer as I try to capture her lips </p><p>Inches away from capturing her lips </p><p>I was startled with a loud thud and open my eyes </p><p>Aggghhhh~~~ it's another dream</p><p>"Dubu-yah wake up we'll end up late for work I'm sure we'll receive an endless nagging from Jennie noona" smol bean said</p><p>"Aghhh!!! why do you have to wake me up in the most exciting part of my dream you always ruin my moment I'm inches away capturing her lips then you wake me up before I could even kiss her Argghhh!!!" I said </p><p>"Move your ass now before 8:30 am we still need to ride the bus" smol bean replied</p><p>"Fine give me a minute" I said</p><p>After I'm done with my morning routine I hurriedly sit in the dining table and munch some toast with jam and peanut butter</p><p>"Stop daydreaming about Sana noona" the cub said as I munch the food</p><p>"I'm not daydreaming" I replied</p><p>"Then start making that dream a reality" he said</p><p>"what if she doesn't like me?" I asked</p><p>"Ohh come on dubu stop being hopeless romantic and use your talent you can play piano you can sing you can dance you can woo her just believe in yourself you manage to swoon some of the girls in school you can woo her to like you, you can play something romantic in school music room it's impossible she can't hear it" he said "Besides you will never know if you didn't ask" he continue</p><p>"Right I will woo her this school year I have to impress her" I said full of determination</p><p>"That's the spirit bro you can do it" he replied</p><p>"So you had your morning jog?" I ask</p><p>"Yeah it's amazing to see the park nearby" he replied </p><p>"Ahhh!!...  I saw Jeongyeon Hyung with a girl and and a dog I didn't know he's married" smol bean said I almost choke from what he said</p><p>"WHAT?!....hyung is married?" I asked</p><p>"Yeah I saw him with a girl while he's holding the dog's leash then went to an apartment I didn't know hyung lives a few blocks away" He said</p><p>"I always thought he's still in our age I didn't know he's married" I said as he nodded</p><p>"His lucky so lucky his wife is so pretty he's married to a Goddess" he added </p><p>"And he has a kid" he continued</p><p>"Don't judge a book by it's cover we all thought the same thing" I replied "Maybe that's why after work he always in a hurry to go home, his wife and kid might be alone in there apartment  right?" I continued</p><p>"Maybe" he replied "Let's go" he continued</p><p> </p><p>As we wait for a bus to arrived</p><p>We saw Tzuyu's car parked in front of us he lowered the car's window then ask us to hop on which we comply happily</p><p>"Hyung how was Korea while I was away?" he asked</p><p>"It's fine Tzuyu-yah" I replied</p><p>"So your staying for good" cub asked</p><p>"Yeah I can't take it to be away from my girlfriend I asked my parents if I can stay they gladly agree" Tzuyu said</p><p>"I'm just gonna drop you off the Cafe I still need to pick up Momo and her friends" he continued</p><p>"Thanks for the ride" cub said</p><p>"No prob bro I'll be back got to pick up my girlfriend" he said</p><p>As we arrive in the Cafe Jennie noona is the one who's arranging the Cafe</p><p>"Good morning Jennie noona where is hyung?" I asked</p><p>"Ahh.. he told me he will be late he had to run some errand" she replied with the hint of sadness</p><p>We all notice how he steal glances from hyung how he tries to get hyung's attention maybe she doesn't know he's married</p><p>"You know Jennie noona you're too obvious you like hyung didn't you?" cub teased</p><p>"N-NO I d-don't" she replied stuttering</p><p>"Ohhh~~ that's explain the s-stuttering" I teased</p><p>"Start working dwarfs the cafe should be open in 10 minutes" she replied</p><p>"Right Jennie noona but who will man the counter hyung's not around yet" I asked</p><p>"I will" she replied</p><p>"We'll start working" we said in unison</p><p>We started to clean the tables arranged the chairs and flip the sign </p><p>The Cafe is now officially open</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pleasant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana POV</p><p>After we watch 'Love Alarm' on netflix Momo complain that her stomach is rumbling </p><p>So we ordered  food cu'z we're so engrossed on watching the drama</p><p>Even Nayeon unnie didn't care if we had lunch but we had to</p><p>It's a bad habit to skip a meal any part of the day as much as possible eat 3 times a day with that your immune system will eventually become stronger avoiding you for being sick</p><p>So we ordered food a box of pizza, samgyeopsal and Nayeon unnie's request rabokki, and jajangmyeon I know we ate a lot</p><p>Our doorbell ring means the delivery arrived</p><p>Momo excitedly approach the door and welcomed with a delivery man who's smilingly widely at us weird</p><p>"Eat well" he said after Momo paid and take the food</p><p>We munched while watching and no one dared to talked</p><p>After lunch Momo received a message from Tzuyu that he will be here in an hour</p><p>So we decided to clean up the living area and take out the trash</p><p>After we're done tidying up the living area we decided to get ready as well </p><p>It's 2 hours before 3:00 pm </p><p>I'm excited to see how Dahyun look with his uniform or how he welcome customer is he in the counter serving as cashier? or is he the one who serve for customer?</p><p>I'm so excited to see him </p><p>I should mesmerize him with my charm</p><p>'Get ready dubu'  as I smile widely </p><p>"Sana-yah we are going to a cafe not attending runway!" Nayeon unnie shouting</p><p>"Almost done" I answered</p><p>After I wore my clothes and did my make up I looked at myself in the mirror </p><p>After checking myself in the mirror I took a selfie</p><p>After checking myself in the mirror I took a selfie        <br/>'I'll swoon you Kim Dahyun' while smiling widely</p><p>I went to the living are welcomed by stares coming from Nayeon unnie, Momo and Tzuyu</p><p>"Tzuyu sweetie you're drooling" I teased</p><p>"No I don't it looks like your on a date I thought we'll just visit the Cafe I didn't know you're having your date there" Tzuyu said</p><p>"She is having a date from one of your employee" Nayeon unnie said</p><p>"Kim Dahyun" I continued "I like him can you guys help me swoon him?" I asked</p><p>"Call he is my friend why didn't you tell me I can help you" Tzuyu said</p><p>"Really?" I asked</p><p>"Of course why not he's a good guy a decent and fine looking young men of course I would like him to be your boyfriend than give you to someone I don't know" Tzuyu said</p><p>"Well then let's go" Nayeon unnie said</p><p>We settle ourselves in the car Tzuyu will drive then on the passenger seat Momo of course the we are in the back seat me and Nayeon unnie since Jihyo told us to meet in the Cafe </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun POV</p><p>"Hyung you will play the keyboard today?" I asked hyung headed to the corner where our keyboard located</p><p>"Hmm... as he nod  I've been thinking of playing Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow) Fritz Kreisler, Sergei Rachmaninoff 4:13" he said </p><p>"Why do you always play that? It means Love's sorrow" I asked</p><p>"It's easy to be happy when you are with someone but to be sad with that someone is the kind of love I'll give for everyone I loved" he said</p><p>I'm stunned from a man of few words every time he tells us advice he never failed to shocked us</p><p>He really love his wife and son </p><p>"I'll keep that in mind Hyung thanks for the advice" I said smiling</p><p>"No problem he said as he starts to play the piece </p><p>I went in the pantry to keep an eye if we still have reserved pastries, dairy products and dry ingredients to consume for today as I listen to the background music</p><p>The song itself emphasized pressure in every key you hit which pinpoint the purpose of the song itself </p><p>I'm always amaze when hyung plays the keyboard he really is gifted </p><p>As I leave the pantry the keyboard stopped playing ahh! it's a 4 minute piano piece </p><p>And went to the Cafe itself I almost stumble when I saw Sana noona with Tzuyu and Jihyo noona with 2 girls behind them</p><p>Is she his girlfriend </p><p>Oh god!?</p><p>I snapped back to reality when Tzuyu asked me to closed the Cafe so we can enjoy the Cafe for ourselves I nodded in response</p><p>"Dahyun hyung Chaeyoung hyung I would like you to meet my friends" Tzuyu said</p><p>"Dahyun hyung Chaeyoung hyung this is Momo my girlfriend" as the raccoon lookied a like girl extend her hand to give us a handshake </p><p>I almost had a heart attack if he introduced Sana noona to be his girlfriend</p><p>"This is Nayeon noona" as the bunny looked a like girl extend also her hand to give us a  handshake </p><p>"This is Sana noona" as Sana noona extend her hand give us a handshake but before that I wiped my hand first before giving her a handshake she giggled my god she giggled</p><p>"This is Jihyo noo--" as I interrupt him "It's okay we know Jihyo noona sometimes she's here having coffee sometimes talking to hyung" I said </p><p>"Are you the one who played the keyboard a while ago Dahyun-ah?" Jihyo noona asked</p><p>"No it's actually hyung" I answer "But I think he went to run some errand again" I continued</p><p>"Let's enjoy the Cafe" Tzuyu asked</p><p>"How about the Cafe Tzuyu-yah?" the cub asked</p><p>"It's fine smol bean, Nayeon noona, Jihyo noona, and love let's prepare something to eat shall we?" Tzuyu asked</p><p>"Wait I'll h-help prepare" I said</p><p>"It's okay Dahyun-ah you need to rest every once in a while" smol bean said</p><p>And they left me with Sana noona </p><p>'my god I might faint someone call 911'</p><p>"So Dahyun-ssi you play piano?" Sana noona asked</p><p>"It's okay let's drop the formalities you can call me anything" I said "hmm. I'm planning to enter to a music school in college I want to be an artist along with cub we both like music" I continued</p><p>"So we can see each other in the same university after high school I guess" she answer left me bewildered </p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked</p><p>"Don't be silly Dahyunnie we also want to enter Music school me and Momo but we will take course related to dance" she replied giggling</p><p>'she called me Dahyunnie'</p><p>"Ahh~~ see you in school then Sana noona" I replied blushing</p><p>"Food is ready" Tzuyu shouted </p><p>As he put the food they bring to the table along with 7 plates with different pastries (waffles, souffle pancake, cakes,...etc) with a cup of coffee, a frappe, and a hot chocolate</p><p>"Let's dig in" Tzuyu said</p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison</p><p>"Where is Jennie noona?" cub asked Tzuyu come to think of it she's nowhere to be found</p><p>"Ahh... I told her she can join us but she said she has some errand to attend to so I let her" Tzuyu replied</p><p>"What about hyung?" cub continued</p><p>"He'll be back I guess, he went out to buy something" I said</p><p>We laugh while munching our food exchanging stories </p><p>We didn't realize it's already 6:00 pm </p><p>"I should get going my parents are looking for me" Nayeon noona said</p><p>"Can I tag along? my parents also looking for me" Jihyo noona said </p><p>As she approach a black sedan she's rich</p><p>As motzu is in Tzuyu's office the cub is cleaning the pantry and restocking it in the process</p><p>I gather my courage to asked Sana noona her sns number</p><p>'You can do it dubu'</p><p>"Ahmmm... C-can I have your sns n-number?" I stuttered miserable </p><p>'Great you embarrassed yourself' I scolded myself internally</p><p>"Sure Dahyunnie why not" she said giggling</p><p>After we exchanged sns number she went to the keybord caress the keys</p><p>"Can you play something for me?" she asked</p><p>"Sure" I said then tap the empty space beside me "In this way you can also learn how to play" as I guide her hand above mine as if she plays it with me</p><p>"Are you familiar with Yiruma Reminiscent?" I asked as she shrugged her head</p><p>I started playing feeling every keys as our hands are connected with each other</p><p>After I finished playing my eyes stared straight in her eyes</p><p>As I moved inch by inch </p><p>We're snapped back to reality when the cub talked</p><p>"Dubu-yah we ne--... oh sorry I didn't know" smol bean said</p><p>'Great timing cub why do you always interrupt me in the most awaited moment of my life'</p><p>"Are tagging along with Tzuyu and Momo noona?" I asked nervously</p><p>"Y-yeah third wheeling again" she replied</p><p>"Sana-yah Let's go home" I heard Momo noona said</p><p>"Let's go" Tzuyu said</p><p>We make sure that everything is locked before we part ways</p><p>"Bye Sana noona bye momo noona bye Tzuyu-yah"I said</p><p>"Bye guys" the cub greeted</p><p>"Bye guys keep safe" Sana noona said</p><p>"Bye" we all said in unison</p><p>We arrived at our apartment earlier than 8:00 cu'z Tzuyu drive us to our apartment then also went home after</p><p>"Why do you always appear in the most awaited scene of my life" I asked cub</p><p>"I don't know maybe because my subconscious want to control your hormones from doing something only married couple should do" he replied smirking</p><p>"Speaking of married Hyung didn't get back after he run some errand" I asked</p><p>"Maybe his wife needs him or he can't stay away from his wife or maybe they are planning on having second child" he said smirking</p><p>"I never knew you have this kind of side" I replied smirking</p><p>"We're brothers from another mother" he replied</p><p>"Right" as we did our signature handshake</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Married Couple?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina POV</p><p>Morning came and slept beside Kai when Mom is not around</p><p>After waking up I went to the bathroom for my morning routine </p><p>Then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Mom left Kai yesterday to go back in Japan to accompany Dad in the Hospital </p><p>Dad works as a neurologist in Kobe, Japan and Mom work here in Korea and also in Kobe, Japan  as a Lawyer</p><p>She also texted me that Jeongyeon oppa will accompany me for a week as Mom called him yesterday</p><p>After walking Ray-chan in the park with Jeongyeon oppa he also greet Kai and stay to have breakfast with us then left for work</p><p>"Mina noona when will Appa be back to play with Kai?" Kai asked after breakfast</p><p>"Jeongyeon oppa will be back tomorrow after work let's wait till then ok?" I said</p><p>"Will Appa play with Ray-chan and Kai" he said</p><p>"He will, he told me 'Appa will bring something special when Kai behave well when Appa is not around'" I said</p><p>"Appa will?.... Kai will behave when Appa is not around" he said sheepishly</p><p>Because of that yesterday was a peaceful day Kai just stayed at home then play with Ray-chan</p><p>Maybe he'll buy Kai another Lego set</p><p>"Good morning Mina noona is Appa coming?" Kai asked</p><p>"He will come after work" I answered</p><p>"Yeheeyyy!!!!" he rejoiced</p><p>"Let's eat?" I asked</p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we said in unison</p><p>After having our breakfast Kai play with Ray-chan in the backyard while I'm doing the dishes</p><p>We're currently in the living room watching some cartoons because Kai want to watch some </p><p>I didn't know 'Tom and Jerry' can still be watched in Cartoon Network </p><p>We didn't notice it's lunch already so I excuse myself to make something for lunch</p><p>After having lunch </p><p>"Mina noona Kai is sleepy" Kai complained</p><p>"Let's take a nap?" I said</p><p>"What if Appa come and Kai and Mina noona are asleep Appa might think we are not home" he said</p><p>He's really fond with Jeongyeon oppa </p><p>Some neighbor mistaken Kai as Jeongyeon oppa's son from calling him Appa and playing with Kai in the park and walking Kai from his preschool there cute though </p><p>"So Kai will wait for Appa or Kai will take a nap?" I asked</p><p>"Can Mina noona wait for Appa to come?" Kai asked cute</p><p>I can't help smiling from he's request </p><p>"Sure Mina noona will wait for Appa" I said</p><p>Then he use my lap as a pillow while he slept on it </p><p>I used my hand to caress his head to help him sleep well</p><p>After an hour he woke up rubbing his eyes</p><p>"Appa is not here yet?" he asked</p><p>"Maybe Appa is busy" I answered</p><p>Before he could answer the doorbell ring</p><p>"Appa is here" Kai shouted then went straight to greet Jeongyeon oppa</p><p>He's early I thought he'll come after his shift in the Cafe</p><p>As I follow Kai who jump to Jeongyeon oppa's arm</p><p>"Appa let's play" he said </p><p>"Let Appa rest first before playing" I said</p><p>"No its okay" Jeongyeon oppa said "Did Kai behave well when Appa is not around?" he continued</p><p>"Kai is well behave" Kai answered</p><p>"Tada!" Jeongyeon oppa said then take a box of Lego set for Kai</p><p>"Let's play?" he continued</p><p>We went to living room then Kai set the center table then lay the Lego set in it</p><p>"I'll prepare something to eat" I said</p><p>"No need I bring some Cake from the Cafe and some coffee and hot chocolate for Kai" he said</p><p>"You didn't have to" I said</p><p>"It''s okay I rarely visit Kai specially he'll stay in Japan for Primary school let me pamper him before he left" he replied </p><p>"You'll be an amazing father someday" I said in a low tone</p><p>"Hmmm?" he asked</p><p>"No nothing Thank you by the way" I said</p><p>"Ahhh!!!... I almost forgot I also bring something for you"</p><p>And he pull another Lego set box  is he a magician?</p><p>"2287 pieces Lego Stranger Things Byers' house and The Upside Down" I exclaimed then he smiled</p><p>"Thank you Thank you oppa but how did you know that?" I asked</p><p>"You mention it when we are building the Harry Potter Lego Hagrid's Hut : Rescuing Buckbeak that it's a bit easy and you want something that is more challenging so I bought it with Kai's Lego set" he replied</p><p>"Thank you Thank you oppa" I exclaimed</p><p>"No prob" he replied</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>I'm happy to know Mina and Kai like it it's a bit costly but after seeing there reaction I'm more than delighted</p><p>"Why did you choose the 1381 pieces Lego Star wars Millennium Falcon it's too many for him to assemble" she asked </p><p>I smiled "To sharpened his memory more besides we're here to help" I said smiling</p><p>"Let's help Kai with the other Lego set?" I asked</p><p>"Sure" she replied</p><p>After playing Kai's stomach starts rumbling so we ate the cake I bought from the Cafe along with the Black coffee for me Americano for Mina and Hot chocolate for Kai</p><p>"Appa the cake is amazing Kai is not hungry anymore" Kai said</p><p>"It's amazing oppa did you bake it in the Cafe?" Mina asked</p><p>"Yeah kind of I'm the one assign in the baking since dubu is assigned to man the counter" I said "when you tasted cake that cub bake it's amazing really really amazing" I continued</p><p>"I will be the judge of that" she said</p><p>"Try visiting the cafe during weekends he's assign in baking during weekend cu'z even in large amount of mixing ingredient the flavor the texture the taste still the same" I said</p><p>"I will" she replied "</p><p>"Will Appa sleep with Kai tonight?" he asked</p><p>"Appa will" I answered</p><p>"How about Mina noona?" he asked</p><p>"Mina noona will sleep in her room" Mina replied</p><p>I nodded </p><p>Since Mama Myoui asked me if I can accompany Mina for a week in there apartment to babysit Kai</p><p>Since Kai will transfer to Japan with his Mom and Dad to continue Primary school while Mina will stay in a dorm after high school</p><p>It's our last year in High school this year and just transfer from another school since Auntie told me to transfer school where Jihyo study</p><p>Night came and Mina prepare for dinner while I play with Kai</p><p>"When Kai grow up will Appa still play with Kai" he asked</p><p>"Appa will always play with Kai but you have your Dad to play with too right Papa Myoui miss you too" I answered</p><p>"Dad is always busy in the hospital Mom is also busy in her office Mina noona is also busy with Ray-chan but sometimes Mina noona asked Kai to play with her but Kai will be lonely in Japan Mom is busy Dad is busy Mina noona is here Kai is alone" he said</p><p>"Kai will meet a lot of friends in Japan Mom and Dad will play with Kai there and Mina noona will visit so Kai will not be alone" I said</p><p>"Will Kai do that?" he asked I chuckled</p><p>"Of course Kai will" I said while ruffling his hair</p><p>"Let's help Mina noona in the kitchen?" I continued</p><p>"Kai will help Mina noona" he said</p><p>In the kitchen Mina I saw a Goddess Mina</p><p>In the kitchen Mina I saw a Goddess Mina        <br/>"How can we help?" I asked</p><p>"No it's okay oppa" she said </p><p>Then Kai and I playfully salute waiting for her command</p><p>"Fine... oppa can you slice some green onion and onion and cut some tofu while I cut some kimchi, ham and sausage we'll be making budae-jjigae" she said giggling </p><p>'she'll be a good house wife and a loving mother someday'       </p><p>'he'll be a good husband and a father someday' - MN</p><p>"Mina noona what can Kai help?" Kai asked</p><p>"Ahmmm... Can Kai help Appa and Mina noona in making dessert?" she asked</p><p>"Kai will help making dessert" he said excitedly and we playfully salute while she giggled</p><p>We start working in the kitchen somehow it's feels like we're married</p><p>'somehow it's feels like we're married' - MN</p><p>I wonder if I get married if my wife would be as sweet as she is? will she be an amazing cook too?</p><p>'I wonder if I get married if my husband would be as sweet as he is? will he be an amazing cook too?' - MN</p><p>After done preparing the main course I set up the table while Kai bring the plates, bowl and chopsticks</p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we said in unison </p><p>After having dinner then finishing washing the dishes </p><p>"Kai want another cake Appa" Kai asked</p><p>"Sure we'll make one" I said</p><p>We start sifting some dry ingredients all purpose flour, cake flour, cocoa powder and add it in a mixing bowl </p><p>Adding the wet ingredient then mix it in a stand mixer before then laying a piece of parchment paper in the oiled cake mold</p><p>Then a mischievous Kai smear some flour on my cheek then smiling widely while I smear some to on his cheek then we look in Mina's direction while nodding agreeing in what we both thinking</p><p>The kitchen is a mess but it's fun so much fun </p><p>Flour in our faces then in the kitchen counter and it reach in the living room cu'z Kai run to living room trying to smear flour on Mina's face so they end up wrestling in the living room </p><p>But Kai win over Mina he successfully smear some flour on Mina's cheek then attack me </p><p>So we ended up sitting in the living room waiting for the cake to cook all white from the flour and a laughing mess</p><p>The oven buzz indicating the Cake is ready so I stand up to check it but Kai cling to my legs so I have to drag him from living room to kitchen while he cling to my leg while Mina followed us in the kitchen</p><p>"I'll add the icing" she said I hummed in response while a clinging Kai is giggling</p><p>I scooped him in my leg and carry him in my arms while Mina add the icing in the cake </p><p>I dipped my finger in icing and smear some icing on Kai and Mina's face</p><p>Then Kai copy me in dipping and smearing the icing and ended up eating the icing and cake separately</p><p>While a giggling Mina is smearing a handful of icing in my face so I looked like I've been dunked to an icing bowl </p><p>And a result of laughing Kai and Mina</p><p>After having our fun mess in the kitchen while Mina washed Kai before tucking him to bed</p><p>I cleaned the kitchen washed the dishes and cleaning the living area</p><p>"Appa sleep with Kai and Mina noona" Kai asked while he dragged me to his room</p><p>"I'll washed up first before tucking to bed" I said</p><p>After washing up I directly went to Kai's room while Mina just finished calling Mama Myoui to tell her she and Kai are okay </p><p>"Appa" Kai called while tapping the empty space in left while Mina is on his right</p><p>"Appa and Mina noona is like Mom and Dad but Kai with Appa and Mina noona is more fun to be with" Kai exclaimed </p><p>Mina and I blushed from the statement</p><p>I mean she's pretty and all she's actually my type but she doesn't like  me that way</p><p>'he's handsome and all he's actually my type but he doesn't like me that way' - MN</p><p>Kai scooted closer to Mina and pull me along with him we sleep while cuddling with each other</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>I woke up from one of the best night of my life </p><p>Waking up beside Jeongyeon oppa was like a dream come true </p><p>The first time I met him he looked like my knight and shining armor </p><p>The way he protected me from my bullies in our previous that pushed us to transfer this school year in one of his friends school to complete high school</p><p>The way he always pamper Kai with love and affection is what I like about him</p><p>We really looked like a family </p><p>Kai was above oppa's chest while I woke up in his arms</p><p>Mouth slightly agape cute while snoring lowly</p><p>I woke oppa up cu'z it's already 6:00 am he'll be late for work</p><p>"Oppa" I tapped his cheeks and poke it after</p><p>"Hmmm?..." he replied</p><p>"Oppa it's 6am you need to get ready for work" I said</p><p>Kai was the first to wake up sliding his body from oppa's chest and rubbing his eyes</p><p>"Good morning Kai" I said while I stretch my body </p><p>"Good morning Mina noona" he replied then woke oppa up while I went to my bathroom to wash up</p><p>After I washed up I smell something cooking in the kitchen</p><p>"Good morning" he greeted</p><p>I set up the table while he lay the food in the table followed by Kai behind him carrying the utensils</p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we said in unison</p><p>He started preparing for work while I start washing the dishes while Kai is watching cartoons</p><p>"Appa will leave again?" he asked</p><p>"Appa will just worked but I will be back" he answered as he ruffled his hair and kiss his crown </p><p>'sweet'</p><p>"Bye oppa keep safe we'll try to visit the cafe later" I said </p><p>"Bye see you then" he said then waved his hand </p><p>"Appa kiss Mina noona too" Kai asked </p><p>Then he went kiss my crown and went directly to his motorcycle</p><p>And leaving me a blushing mess</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Naive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jengyeon POV</p><p>I hurriedly went to my motorcycle and drove to cafe</p><p>I hope Mina didn't notice how red I am because of that </p><p>'I'm always thankful of Kai's innocence'</p><p>I arrived in the Cafe in welcomed by cub</p><p>"Hyung are you okay? your so red Are you sick?" he asked</p><p>"It's nothing" I said</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung POV</p><p>Ohhh~~~ so Hyung and his wife really did something last night eyyy~</p><p>Hyung you sly fox</p><p>"Oh okay, Jennie noona said it's your turn to man the counter then Dubu will bake and I'll supervise" I said</p><p>"Sure" he replied he's still red redder than a tomato</p><p>'How many rounds they did it his still red?' </p><p>'Maybe they did try another position eyy~  that's why he can't move on'</p><p>I went to dubu to tell him about hyung hehe</p><p>"Dubu hyung is so red I told you they did something yesterday that's why he didn't join us" I said</p><p>"That ostrich so sneaky eyyy~" he replied</p><p>"Hey dwarfs back to work" Jennie noona said</p><p>"Right" we replied in unison</p><p>After I'm done keeping an eye in the pantry checking the dry and wet ingredients</p><p>I went inside the cafe and greet customers </p><p>I saw a familiar figure with a kid</p><p>"Ahjussi  where is Appa?" he asked</p><p>Ahh it's hyung's kid I was about to answer when hyung appeared out of nowhere</p><p>'Eyy~~ so excited to see his wife'  </p><p>"Kai" he exclaimed and the kid jump in his arms</p><p>Hyung's wife is also blushing after hyung appeared</p><p>Ahhh~~ so in loved with each other It won't surprised me if his wife get back here pregnant </p><p>"Hyung I'll checked on something" I said</p><p>I don't want to ruin there family time it would be awkward</p><p>Besides they are the only customer here in cafe why give them alone time eyy~ and I'll switch with dubu in baking</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>After he left, oppa asked me if I can find a sit </p><p>I went to a corner having the view of the keyboard</p><p>It's weird that they don't have a lot of customers </p><p>Ahh!...   I just remember everyone still busy preparing for school plus its a weekday</p><p>Oppa went to my direction with a tray </p><p>He set the tray in the table and set 3 pieces of cake slices and 2 cups of coffee and a hot chocolate</p><p>"Let's eat" he said</p><p>We ate in silence since we're indulged in eating the cake </p><p>"Appa what is that?" Kai asked pointing at the keyboard</p><p>"Ah!.. it's an electric keyboard" he replied</p><p>"Want to try it?" he asked smiling</p><p>He carry Kai and sit down while Kai is sitting on his lap </p><p>He looked at me then tap the space beside him</p><p>I sit beside him and he started playing</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung POV</p><p>I heard some melody in cafe while dubu and I are in the kitchen assisting Jennie noona in making a new set of cake batter</p><p>Ahhh~~ Hyung played the piano for his wife and son such a sweet guy</p><p>I peeped out in the kitchen along with dubu and saw hyung while his son is on his lap and his wife is beside him while hyung steal glances from his wife  </p><p>"Hyung really is one romantic guy you should ask him for some advice" I told dubu</p><p>"I'll take note of that" he replied </p><p>He's playing Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow) right he told Dahyun the reason behind the song </p><p>You are amazing hyung someday when I meet my future wife I'll be just like you protecting and trying every way possible to make them happy</p><p>"Let's go we need to distract Jennie noona I don't want Jennie noona sees hyung with his wife it will rip her heart" I said</p><p>"Let's go" he replied then we went to the kitchen </p><p>Jennie noona is done making the batter and greasing the cake mold</p><p>"Is Jeongyeon oppa playing the keyboard?" she asked we hummed in response </p><p>"Wait here I'll just gonna watch oppa play" she said</p><p>"Jennie noona how can I make another batter again I accidentally spill the batter" dubu said</p><p>Phew~~</p><p>"Ahhh really?" She replied irritated</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>"will Appa teach Kai playing the keyboard" Kai asked</p><p>"Of course" he replied</p><p>Then he played another piece</p><p>After playing the keyboard Kai wail </p><p>"Appa Kai is sleepy can we go home?" he said while burying his face in oppa's chest</p><p>"Appa has something to do in the cafe but Appa will be home after okay?" he replied</p><p>"Appa will be home when Kai wakes up?" Kai asked</p><p>"Of course after finishing Appa's job Appa will come home" he replied</p><p>"Let's go home Mina noona I'm sleepy" he said in a low tone </p><p>Then oppa pass a sleepy Kai in my arms but Kai refuse to let oppa go </p><p>Then he escorted us to ride on a taxi</p><p>"Bye oppa thank you" I said then waved goodbye</p><p>"I'll get going now thank you for the cake and coffee" I said</p><p>"No prob anytime I'll come home after my shift" he said then caress Kai's head</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>After they ride the taxi and I memorize the plate number I went back to the cafe it's weird we don't have a lot of customers today well it's a good thing</p><p>As I enter the cafe I'm welcomed with a smirking dubu and cub with an irritated Jennie</p><p>What did they did this time?</p><p>"Hyung Tzuyu told us that the cafe will close early today since there isn't customer since it's a weekday and a lot of people are busy preparing for the upcoming semester" cub said</p><p>Agghhh I should have ride with Mina instead that way it would be much easier </p><p>But then again I can rest before playing with Kai I'm sure he's still asleep</p><p>"Okay thank you" I said smiling</p><p>Then we arranged the tables and chairs and flipping the sign </p><p>We bid each others goodbye and I went straight to Mina's apartment</p><p>I ring  the doorbell and welcomed with Mina </p><p>"Kai's still asleep" she said</p><p>"It's okay he need to rest" I said then went to living area and welcomed by a tea</p><p>"Thank you" I said</p><p>Mina switch on the TV and change from a channel to another channel</p><p>"You really like Kai calling you Appa" she asked</p><p>"Well yeah I'm honored really it feels amazing to be called Appa by someone but somehow I'm worried he sees me more he's dad than Papa Myoui" I replied</p><p>"That's why they transfer Kai to Japan while still young, for Kai and Dad to bond more in Japan Mom think that it's the best way" she said </p><p>"That's good but are you okay being alone? here?" I asked</p><p>"I'm kinda scared and excited at the same time I mean it's like they practicing me to become more independent which is both amazing and scary" she said</p><p>"Don't worry I'm sure we'll meet a lot of friends in our new school with the help of my friend who happens to be a social butterfly maybe you can find someone to accompany you in a dorm" I encouraged her </p><p>"I really hope so" she said then lean in my shoulder resting her head</p><p>"Which reminds me tomorrow will be my day off so I'm planning to deposit my pay check then we can watch movie or play in arcade?" I asked</p><p>"That would be fun Kai would be delighted" she replied</p><p>Few minutes after I heard a small snore </p><p>Ahhh~~ she fell asleep </p><p>I didn't notice Kai's awake and went to my lap and lay his head to sleep again I caress his head while he fell asleep</p><p>I also feel sleepy </p><p>Sleeping with them won't hurt right?</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung POV</p><p>After the 2nd song that hyung played dubu and I distracted Jennie noona by spilling another batter in the sink </p><p>"Jennie noona I'm really sorry I spill another batter for cupcake" dubu said</p><p>"I'll teach you how to make a batter" Jennie noona said calmly</p><p>Then Tzuyu appear in the kitchen</p><p>"Ahhh~ guys since the cafe is not that fully packed today since its weekday after finishing the batter you can just put it in ref for tomorrow then clean the cafe before leaving" he said</p><p>"Assahh~~~ yeah we can shop some groceries dubu" I said</p><p>"Sure" he replied</p><p>After finishing the batter we smudge some flour on Jennie noona's face cu'z hyung and his wife was exiting the cafe with his son in his arms</p><p>"Blehh~~~" we teased Jeannie noona and ended up running around the kitchen</p><p>"Enough" she said and she washed the flour and batter from her face </p><p>While dubu and I did our signature handshake</p><p>After cleaning the kitchen we went out the kitchen we welcomed hyung with a smirk while Jeannie noona is irritated by the fact that she didn't saw hyung play </p><p>'I'm sorry Jennie noona but hyung is taken'</p><p>"Hyung Tzuyu told us that the cafe will close early today since there isn't customer since it's a weekday and a lot of people are busy preparing for the upcoming semester" I said </p><p>"Okay thank you" he replied smiling</p><p>He must be happy he'll meet his family again</p><p>We start arranging the tables and chairs he flip the sign and we went home</p><p>"Dubu we'll be restocking today" I said</p><p>"Let's go while still early" he replied while texting someone</p><p>After doing our grocery we're currently walking a few meters away in our apartment</p><p>"Looks like I'm the only single lad in school meal club" I said</p><p>"I told you you should ask Somi noona her number" he said</p><p>"Oh! please she's like my older sister if I asked her to have date with me I feel like it's incest" I said shivering in disgust</p><p>"Fine fine but when you have someone in mind don't hesitate to ask help from me" he said "we're brothers remember I know you'll find your mate" he continued</p><p>"It's amazing right? How hyung take care of his family I wonder if Dad is also like that when I'm still young with Mom" I asked with a hint of sadness</p><p>"I always wonder how it feel to have a father" he said</p><p>"Maybe that's why we feel extremely happy when we hang out with hyung cu'z he's an actual Dad to his son and maybe to his future offspring with his wife, we look at him like our own Dad" I said</p><p>"Right!?... I thought I'm the only one who feels that at first it's weird but somehow amazing right?" he replied</p><p>We nodded in agreement</p><p>We arrived in our apartment and settle in the dinning table to eat dinner and arrange our supplies</p><p>Then went to our bedroom</p><p>I stare at my room's ceiling thinking if Dad would still be alive is he as sweet as hyung or is he the kind of dad that give us tough love? </p><p>I never had the chance to feel how a Dad love his son He left us but Mom never love anyone that's why I'm alone</p><p>Tomorrow is another day </p><p>I wonder when will I meet my future wife</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bizarre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>"Oppa wake up" she said while poking my cheek</p><p>"Hmm?..." I answered</p><p>"Oppa breakfast is ready" she said</p><p>As I open my eyes I was welcomed with an amazing view</p><p>Mina was giggling </p><p>"Good morning" I said smiling</p><p>"Good morning oppa Kai is in the living room watching cartoons" she said</p><p>"Did you tell him about later?" I said</p><p>"Ahmm... we can tell him while having breakfast" she replied</p><p>"Let's eat?" she continued</p><p>"Give me a minute I'll wash up" I said</p><p>She exited the room while I went to the bathroom to do my morning routine</p><p>"Good morning appa" Kai greet then ran hugging my waist</p><p>"Good morning Kai" I replied smiling </p><p>I went to the dining table while a clinging Kai is in my legs</p><p>"Kai let's eat" I said then scooped him in my legs then settle him in his sit while Mina was feeding Kai</p><p>"Kai is already a big boy Kai will feed himself" Kai said</p><p>"Good job kid" I said while ruffling his hair</p><p>"Kai when Appa is done running his errand and Kai is well-behaved with Mina noona Appa will have another surprise for Kai" I said</p><p>"Kai will behave with Mina noona" he replied</p><p>After breakfast Mina bathe Kai while I'm washing the dishes</p><p>After doing chores cleaning the house while Mina attends to Ray-chan I went to the bathroom to take a shower then get dressed up </p><p>"Take care of yourself oppa" Mina said</p><p>"I will" I said </p><p>"Appa will be back" I told Kai and kiss his crown</p><p>"Appa should greet Mina noona too" he said</p><p>Then I kissed Mina's crown then went to my motorcycle</p><p>"Bye oppa" she said we're both red</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>"Mina noona is red" Kai said giggling</p><p>"Let's play Lego" I said trying my best to hide my blushed face</p><p>"Mina noona like Appa" Kai teased</p><p>"Mina noona didn't" I said sticking my tongue out</p><p>"Mina noona is so red" Kai said</p><p>"Mina noona Kai also like Appa but Kai isn't red" he continued</p><p>"Kai will behave because Appa told Kai Appa has surprised for Kai" he said</p><p>"Then Kai and Mina noona will play until Appa call Mina noona about the surprise" I said</p><p>Then we went to his playroom to open another sealed Lego and starts assembling it</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>Another day alone in the house after hanging out yesterday</p><p>All of us has errand to attend to</p><p>I'm asked to process my Bank account in college so I need to visit a bank cu'z my parents are busy with their business</p><p>"Nayeon sweetie please be quick in the bank banks are dangerous sometimes" my Mom said</p><p>"Honey its fine that bank has a lot of guards nothing bad will happen" my Dad tried to suit my Moms concern</p><p>"It's okay Mom I will be quick" I said smiling and peck on my Mom and Dads cheek before entering the car our driver smile then drive to the said bank </p><p>As I arrive in the bank not so many people welcome me I waited for my turn while using my phone a kid approach me handing me candy</p><p>I flash my bunny smile and take the candy with my two hands the kid hug me and kiss my cheek I look around to look for her Mom but I cannot identify who her Mom is until  a middle aged woman waved her hand smiling </p><p>The guard approach me and asked if she is bothering me I answered it's okay</p><p>The little girl stayed by my side maybe she's 2 or 3 years old not that talkative but a smiling little angel</p><p>I accompany the little girl while her Mom is one of the worker in the bank</p><p>After an hour and my number hasn't called yet the little girl also handed a candy from a man beside me I think his much older than me a brownish coconut hair wearing an orange sweatshirt and skinny jeans</p><p>"A-appa" the girl said and she pointed him</p><p>"He is your appa?" I asked while the man beside me is busy with his phone</p><p>"e-eomma" she said and she pointed me I smiling</p><p>"I'm not eomma" I said</p><p>The man look at me with a questionable look</p><p>"Unnie say it I am unnie" I said</p><p>I poked the man beside me and asked him</p><p>"Is she your kid?" I asked</p><p>"Ahh... no why is she lost?" he said</p><p>"Ahh... no..no I'm sorry I thought he's your kid she just called you appa a while ago" I said</p><p>"Ahhh... it's normal her age is approximately 2/3 years old that age kids tend to familiarize the people around, curious about almost anything they're practicing basic words such as Appa or eomma since its a 2 syllable word it's easy to pronounce and easy to memorize it's normal you should return her to her parents" he said ruffling the kids hair</p><p>"What's your name kid?" he asked</p><p>"R-ro...hee" she said smiling widely</p><p>"Hello rohee-yah" he said and smiled</p><p>Is he married he talked like he also has his own kid</p><p>"Thank you" I said bowing a little </p><p>After an hour or so Rohee running around the bank and we heard a loud noise </p><p>A gun shot I was shocked I move around to find Rohee and sign in releif once I realize she's clinging to my waist the man beside me is covering us weird but kind of sweet</p><p>"Don't move just give us all your wallets, money, watch jewelries, phone, anything that has value and no one will get hurt" one man shouted</p><p>While we are crouched down Rohee started sobbing I tried to suit her by caressing her back</p><p>"Shhh.. it's okay oppa is here" the man beside me said</p><p>"It's okay unnie and oppa is here" I said</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>"Stay still don't do anything stupid you one or maybe all of you will die" Another man shouted</p><p>Haaah~ Why do they have to robbed a bank when I'm here I'm beside Rohee and another woman who hugged Rohee while caressing her back trying to comfort Rohee who is sobbing in the woman's chest</p><p>"Your wallet, money, phone everything you own faster" the man shouted at us</p><p>Rohee cry even louder the woman beside me rummaging her hand bag with trembling hands </p><p>I heard a siren outside the police are here</p><p>"Shut up kid" the man shouted that cause a lot more louder wailing Rohee</p><p>The woman try everything to suit Rohee but to no avail Rohee still wailing </p><p>'I need to do something'</p><p>"Shut up" the man yelled and point a gun towards them</p><p>"Sir refrain from shouting your making things worst" I said</p><p>"Who are you to boss me around ey?" he replied</p><p>"Ahh is this your family hah! what a lovely happy family" he mockingly said</p><p>"Now it would be so much fun if all of you die" he said </p><p>That triggered my adrenaline</p><p>'I have to protect them'</p><p>He pointed a gun in the woman's head and Rohee lastly my head</p><p>"Enough let's go the police are here I have the banks money" one man said</p><p>The was about to leave but smile wickedly towards us</p><p>Shit</p><p>"Not yet" he said</p><p>"I want all of you to die" smiling wickedly to us and point the gun to Rohee </p><p>"Starting from you you annoying son of a bitch kid" </p><p>The woman beside me has a fast reflexes and tried to cover Rohee but I can't let that happen </p><p>I tried my best to cover both of them the woman and Rohee </p><p>*BANG BANG</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>I tried my best to cover Rohee and closed my eyes </p><p>'I have to protect the kid'</p><p>*BANG BANG </p><p>But I feel a weight in my back </p><p>"Put your hands up and don't do anything stupid all of you are under arrest" the police officer yelled </p><p>I open my eyes and saw the bank robbers to be arrested </p><p>I instantly checked Rohee </p><p>It's a relief she's not hurt her Mom run to us and it's Dad and checked her too</p><p>When I moved I saw the man lying down on the ground drench with his own blood he took the bullet for us</p><p>"Oh my God" I said and crouch down and check for a pulse but I could only feel faint pulses </p><p>The paramedics arrived and checked up on him</p><p>"Is your boyfriend okay miss?" Rohee's Mom asked</p><p>"He's not my... boyfriend" I answered</p><p>"Poor man he took 3 bullets for them" another woman said</p><p>"Miss you should probably come with us we would like to checked if anything happens to you" the paramedics told me I just nodded </p><p>I can't take off my eyes to the man who saved my life</p><p>"Ahh.. Miss call me if anything happens I would like to personally thank him I owe him my daughter's life" Rohee's Mom said and handed me a calling card</p><p>In the ambulance I can only hold his hand </p><p>I don't even know him but he saved me I can't help but to shed my tears</p><p>He saved me</p><p>"He is Yoo Jeongyeon 18 years old" the paramedics said and handed me his wallet, I.D. and his phone</p><p>"Can you try contacting someone in his phone and informed them that Mr. Yoo is apparently involved in a shooting incident in the bank and was taken to Seoul High Care Clinic" the paramedics instructed me</p><p>I picked his phone drench in his blood and dialed the recent one he contacted</p><p>caller I.D. </p><p>Myoui Mina dialing...ringing...</p><p>"Appa!... Kai is well behave Kai is ready for the surprise" the other line said</p><p>How can I tell the kid his Dad get shot</p><p>"Hello kid... is your Mom there?" I asked</p><p>"Mom is not here who are you where is Appa" he said</p><p>"Ahmm... kindly tell your mom that your Appa is taken to Seoul High Care Clinic" I said in my most calm voice</p><p>"Appa is in the hospital?" he asked sobbing and hanged up</p><p>That's why he's gentle towards kids was he's already a Dad</p><p>"Ma'am are you sure your really okay? Are you not hurt anywhere" the paramedics asked me</p><p>"I'm okay really I just want to accompany him until his family arrived" I answered</p><p>We arrive in the hospital and went straight to operating room </p><p>I am not allowed to enter the said room since I 'm no doctor so I waited outside patiently </p><p>I call Mom and tell her everything that happen she told me she'll be here in a minute</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>After dressing Kai I went to the bathroom to take a shower</p><p>I heard my phone ring it must be oppa telling Kai his surprise I smiled</p><p>After dressing up myself I heard Kai crying</p><p>"Kai what's wrong?" I asked</p><p>"A-appa A-appa is in the hospital Mina noona A-appa" he said </p><p>I checked my phone and Oppa's sns number texted me an address Seoul High Care Clinic</p><p>I carry Kai and ride on a taxi and went directly to the said hospital</p><p>A lot of things is going on in my mind</p><p>"Appa" Kai repeatedly said</p><p>I just want this to be another of his pranks please</p><p>"shhh... Appa will be fine" I tried to suit him</p><p>We arrive in the hospital and run to its counter </p><p>"Mr Yoo Jeongyeon?" I asked and the nurse checked on something</p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am but his still in the operating room he is involved in a shooting incident in one of the bank near here and apparently shot 3 times" she said</p><p>I can feel myself tearing up while running to the operating room Kai didn't let go of my hand I can't leave him Mom is not in Korea and saw another woman in front of the operating room door</p><p>"Where is he?" I asked</p><p>"Ahh... he's still inside I'm really sorry" she said also crying </p><p>"What happen?" I asked her after she told me the story I also cried</p><p>Oppa why do you have to be this good you tried to saved them but end up risking your life</p><p>"It's okay oppa will be okay" I said trying to calm her down</p><p>"Nayeon sweetie" a middle aged woman approach us</p><p>"Mom" she said and cried</p><p>"Let's go home sweetie" her mom said</p><p>"I'm sorry" her mom continued</p><p>"It's okay ma'am" I said then they left Kai fell asleep in my arms while waiting</p><p>I tried calling Mom and told her everything she told me she's gonna inform Oppa's guardian</p><p>After 3/4  hours of waiting the doctor appeared </p><p>"Mr Yoo's family member?" the doctor asked as I raised my arm and carry Kai </p><p>"Mr. Yoo is stable now he took 2 bullets we'll transfer him into ICU for further test and if his body recovers faster than expected we'll transfer him to Infirmary for treatment" the doctor said</p><p>I signed in relief and prayed to thank God</p><p>After his further test he's transferred to a room I asked them </p><p>Mom said she'll cover the hospital expenses</p><p>I lay Kai in the sofa bed while I went to Oppa's bed and hold his hand while my other hand caress his hair</p><p>A resident doctor entered the room and told me that it will be a week or two that he'll sleep but nothing to worry about since it's  a bodies coping mechanism to heal and asked to washed his body every once in while</p><p>I took a basin and towel dampened it in the basin and washed oppa's arm and legs the nurse also help me washed his upper body that leave me a blushing mess</p><p>Kai woke up from sleep and went to oppa's bed and held his hand tightly</p><p>"Appa wake up Kai don't want the surprise anymore" he said </p><p>I went to there direction and caress his back his crying again</p><p>"Shhh... Appa will wake up soon we'll wait for Appa to wake up okay?" I said</p><p>We stayed in the hospital we slept in the sofa bed while I cuddle Kai to sleep</p><p>"Appa will wake up right noona?" Kai asked</p><p>"Appa will" I said and drifted to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fancied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina POV</p><p>I woke up earlier than expected so I went to hospitals cafeteria to get something to eat while Kai still sleeping</p><p>Before I went out I checked if Oppa still sleeping apparently yes</p><p>Kai was still asleep after I get back from buying us food I was texted by my Mom to know how's it going I replied that oppa was still asleep while Kai and I didn't have time to went home and bring anything my Mom also mentioned that Mr and Mrs Park are apparently in Japan for business purposes and they asked they daughter to keep an eye on him but I told her that it's okay </p><p>A resident doctor attend to us during his morning rounds with a police officer</p><p>"Good morning Officer can I asked what really happen?" I asked</p><p>"Yesterday in the nearby bank which is raid with bank robbers involve 20-25 person are held hostage yesterday they caught the bank robbers red handed but a mishap happen which involve Mr. Yoo the lady yesterday and a kid one of the robbers was pissed of with a kid who's crying in that lady's arm Mr. Yoo was in his side and tried to protect the lady and the kid but he ended up getting shot the witness heard 3 gunshots but recorder 2 bullets in his medical record" the police officer said</p><p>"The distance between the gunman and Mr Yoo was a big help in minimizing the casualties that would happen the gunman used 9 mm pistol with a range of approximately 1800 meters shoot Mr. Yoo in front of the banks facade but before he could shoot our team charge to the suspects that's why they heard almost 3 gunshots in behalf of our team I'm sorry the team leader thought it would be safe but ended up one victim because of his recklessness" he continued and bowed</p><p> "It's also amaze us how he manage to withstand the bullets" he said</p><p>"Upon entering the operating room we assess to his blood loss due to the gunshot wound even if the paramedics did first aid we cannot risk another factor that would end up our patient in a critical state" the doctor state</p><p>"We removed 2 9 mm bullets from his shoulder blade and another one to his lower abdomen" he continued "But no need to worry Mr. Yoo is responding to our treatments we just need to be patient" he said "We're sorry Mrs Yoo in behalf of our team" the police officer said </p><p>Mrs Yoo? me?</p><p>"We'll get going Mrs Yoo" they said</p><p>"Wai--" and they left</p><p>After they left Kai woked up and sit beside oppa's bed</p><p>"Appa wake up Kai is awake already" he said</p><p>"Kai Appa needs to rest he'll wake up" I said</p><p>"Appa wake up Mina noona missed you Kai also missed Appa" he said</p><p>I set the table for our breakfast we ate in silence</p><p>"Kai Mina noona will just get something in the house you have to behaved and protect Appa okay" I asked I'm risking I know its absurd to let Kai keep an eye on him but I'm praying nothing bad will happen when I'm not around</p><p>"Kai will call a nurse or a doctor if something weird happen to Appa okay? and Kai will just push this button" I said </p><p>"Mina noona will be quick" I said and try my best to arrive in our apartment as soon as possible</p><p> </p><p>Third Person POV</p><p>While Kai is sitting beside Jeongyeon's bed Kai didn't let go of Jeongyeon's hand</p><p>"Kai will protect Appa" he said like a mantra</p><p>"Kai will keep an eye on Appa" he said</p><p>"Kai will not let anything happen to Appa" he said</p><p>"Appa wake up Kai is not happy when Appa is here" he said</p><p>"Appa appa" he said</p><p>After few minutes a knock on door alerted Kai </p><p>"Hi kid I'm one of the ahjussi in the cafe remember me?" he said</p><p>"Ahjussi?" Kai asked</p><p>"Right! This is Dahyun hyung and I'm Chaeyoung hyung that one is Tzuyu hyung and the girl is Jihyo noona we are your Appa's friend" he said</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung POV</p><p>After we heard the news to Jihyo noona we decided to went to hyung today since yesterday was a packed day in the cafe </p><p>We met in the Cafe and used Tzuyu's car </p><p>As we arrive in the hospital we saw Hyung's kid </p><p>"Who's that?" Jihyo noona asked</p><p>"Hyung's son" I said</p><p>"WHAT?!" she said</p><p>"Why what's wrong?" I asked</p><p>"I didn't know oppa has a kid" she said</p><p>"Well he has now" I said</p><p>"That ostrich impregnate someone and didn't marry it" she said</p><p>"Hyung is already married I wonder where his wife is?" I asked </p><p>We entered the room as we heard the kid pleading for his Appa to woke up</p><p>Poor kid</p><p>"Hi kid I'm one of the ahjussi in the cafe remember me?" I said</p><p>"Ahjussi?" Kai asked</p><p>"Right! This is Dahyun hyung and I'm Chaeyoung hyung that one is Tzuyu hyung and the girl is Jihyo noona we are your Appa's friend" I said</p><p>"Where is your Eomma?" dubu asked</p><p>"Eomma is not here" he said</p><p>We waited for hyung's wife to arrived</p><p>After a few minutes someone enter the room with a bag</p><p>"Omo May I know what are you doing here?" she said</p><p>"Ahhh we are hyung's friend" I said</p><p>"You're his Mom?" Jihyo noona asked</p><p>"No he's my younger brother" she said</p><p>"Wait are you... perhaps hyung's daughter?" I asked</p><p>"No I'm his best friend we graduated in the same school in primary but transferred to another school this year but still has the same school with him" she said </p><p>"I'm sorry ms..." I said and bowed</p><p>"Myoui Mina" she said</p><p>"I'm Son Chaeyoung that is Kim Dahyun that one is our boss Chou Tzuyu and Park Jihyo noona" I said </p><p>"Mina-ssi we're sorry we thought your hyung's wife" I said while dubu smacked my head all this time I've been telling dubu wrong </p><p>"It's okay no harm done" she said and smile</p><p>"Are you sure your not his girlfriend" I asked</p><p>"I wished I was but then" she said in a low tone </p><p>Dubu and I had an eye contact she's in loved with hyung we smirked</p><p>"We can help you we notice how hyung steal glances from you he's clearly has something on you" dubu said</p><p>"Ahhh... no no it's not like that" she said</p><p>We smirked</p><p>"We can be your cupid" I said smirking</p><p>"I don't want to force him in something like that maybe he's not for me I guess" she said with the hint of sadness</p><p>"Ahhh we brought fruits and something to eat" dubu said </p><p>"Thank you" she said</p><p>"So your parents are the one who informed Mom and Dad" Jihyo noona said as she nod while caressing hyung's face</p><p>She's in love with him </p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>I caress oppa's face from time to time and didn't leave his side </p><p>I want to stay beside him until he wakes up</p><p>"Mina-ssi we can take turn in taking care of Oppa" Jihyo unnie said</p><p>"Drop the formalities Jihyo unnie it's okay really Kai doesn't want to go home without his Appa" I said</p><p>"May I ask is he really not hyung's son?" Dahyun asked</p><p>"He looked like his son right?" I said smiling "But he's my younger brother on our 1st grade in high school my Mom told us that she want Kai to transfer in Korea with our Dad but she ended up leaving Kai with our care that's when Kai was 2 or 3 years old I guess familiarizing every one around him he sees Oppa as his Appa since Oppa was the one who take him to his preschool and sometimes play with him in our apartment they had the same addiction Lego maybe that's why Kai grew attached to Oppa but Mom think its okay until last month after his preschool and he went to Japan with my Dad and Mom he always ask where is he and sometimes threw tantrums that's why Mom decided that he'll stay in Japan after a week here with Oppa" I said</p><p>"He really is" Jihyo unnie pointed Kai who was sleeping beside him</p><p>"You two looked like married couple though that's why the first time I saw you two at the park and welcome by a kid and called hyung 'appa' I assumed he is your husband" Chaeyoung said</p><p>"We're really sorry" Dahyun said</p><p>"It's okay" I said smiling 'I mean at least from there eyes we are married'</p><p>"What concerned me now was the lady she protected in the bank she looked terrified when I approach her she repeatedly told me her sorry" I said</p><p>"Protected?" they asked in unison then I told them the doctor and the police officer told me</p><p>"We'll help you find her" Jihyo unnie said</p><p>"We'll get going Mina noona" Chaeyoung said</p><p>"Thanks for having us" Dahyun said</p><p>"When something happens don't hesitate to call us" Jihyo unnie said</p><p>"Call us when he woke up Mina noona" Tzuyu said</p><p>"I will" I said then they left </p><p>I went to a sleeping Kai with Oppa</p><p>"Oppa your friends are amazing I wish we'll get to the same university as them" I said while caressing his hair </p><p>"Oppa wake up Kai missed you I miss you" I said </p><p>I went to the sofa bed and tucked Kai in it I stayed awake while I sit beside his bed didn't let go of his hand </p><p>"I hope you woke up soon Oppa" I said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hesitant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon POV</p><p>After the incident Mom and Dad make sure that I'm physically and mentally okay</p><p>My mom recommend me to a psychologist to help me cope up after the incident </p><p>Even Rohee had to received the same treatment from the psychologist since Mom told me that if I'm sometimes bothered after the incident what more to a 3 year old kid so my Mom asked me to find Rohee's Mom</p><p>Then my Mom would always keep me company since I told them I would be uncomfortable if they hired a bodyguard leaving my Dad in charge in the company</p><p>Today we'll try to search for Rohee's Mom in the bank</p><p>As we arrive my Mom never let go of my hand </p><p>The bank itself put a lot of guards and emergency button in almost every corner of a counter for emergency purposes  once it happen one press of a button will alert police officers medical personnel even fire department</p><p>"Sweetie are you okay?" my Mom asked I smiled and nod</p><p>"It's okay nothing like that would happen again" she assured</p><p>"Good morning ma'am I'm Kim Tae young Rohee's Mom  may I know why  you're looking for me?" a lady approached us</p><p>"I would like to asked you if we can take Rohee to a psychologist to assess her mental state after the incident" my Mom asked</p><p>"It would be fine with me and my husband since after the incident my husband was having a hard time putting her to sleep she would call for her 'Appa' but when my husband would approach her she would likely cry even louder" she said </p><p>"We would like to help Rohee cope up" my Mom said </p><p>"Here is my address" and gave us a piece of paper </p><p>"We'll get going" my Mom said</p><p>We drove to the given address and welcome by an apartment building</p><p>And ring there door bell</p><p>"Come in" he said</p><p>"My wife mention about this but I don't think you can asked Rohee she's still trying to learn how to communicate properly" he said</p><p>"It's okay sir since professional would handle Rohee and my daughter as well" my Mom said</p><p>Then the man knees-to-the-ground big bows "I'm really sorry for what my daughter cause you if we didn't bring Rohee in the bank that day maybe your boyfriend would not get hurt I 'm really sorry" he said</p><p>"No sir it's okay but the man saved us wasn't my boyfriend nor someone I know" I said </p><p>"Can you give us his whereabouts so we can express our gratitude?" he said</p><p>"He's in Seoul High Care Clinic the hospital didn't told us what happen after since after I saw my daughter in front of the operating room trembling I made sure I take her home instantly" my Mom answered</p><p>"We will visit him after my wife's shift in the bank do you know his name?" he asked</p><p>"Yoo Jeongyeon" I said then he nodded</p><p>"Rohee is awake now you can see here in her room" he said</p><p>I volunteer to talked to her</p><p>"Rohee-yah" I said then she saw me then form a small smile</p><p>"Is Rohee okay?" I asked she shrugged her head</p><p>"Nayeon unnie will bring you to somewhere we can play and play all day" I said and she nodded while smiling Good she's still smiling</p><p>Then she hugged me and nuzzle her head in my chest while I rub her back soothing her and ended up putting her to sleep</p><p>After I tucked her in bed I exited the room</p><p>"Let's go home sweetie" my Mom asked me I nodded</p><p>"Thank you for having us Sir we'll see Rohee tomorrow" my Mom said</p><p>"Thank you" he said </p><p>And went to the car then drove us home</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>Another day Oppa hasn't woke up yet</p><p>"Good morning" a nurse greet us smiling</p><p>"Good morning" I said </p><p>"Good morning nurse noona" Kai greeted</p><p>"Mr. Yoo is okay don't worry too much it's normal for a body who consumed too much energy to sleep longer it's our bodies way to heal by itself" she replied</p><p>"Kai know Appa will wake up soon and we will play all day" Kai said</p><p>"I suggest if your Appa to rest first before doing something strenuous to avoid complications I'm sure your Appa gladly play with you" she said while patting Kai's head</p><p>"Thank you nurse noona Kai will take care of Appa" he said smiling widely</p><p>"Thank you" I said </p><p>I received a call from my Mom asking if Kai can leave Oppa but he doesn't want to so my Mom was forced to extend his stay with us she thought Kai was just a burdened to me since Oppa hasn't still woke up but I told her Kai was a big help sometimes he washed Oppa's body and help me around the room when hsi friends visit he would gladly accompany them to at least ease the feeling of waiting</p><p>We are left in the room again when I was about to sit beside his bed a knock in the door surprised us since his friends just depart an hour ago since they decided to visit early in the morning I'm surprise the hospital permitted them to visit </p><p>"Good Morning I'm Kim Tae young Rohee's mother and this is my husband Eugene" she said and they knees-to-the-ground big bows "We're really sorry if we cause you trouble because of my daughter's action" she said</p><p>"No please lift your head it's okay no need to say sorry" I said urging them to stand up</p><p>"How he was going after the incident?" her husband asked</p><p>"He's stable now but hasn't woken up yet but the doctor told us that it's normal" I answered</p><p>"We brought fruits and something to eat" she said</p><p>"Thank you" I answered</p><p>We talked about almost anything under the sun an hour passed and they told us there leaving</p><p>"Mina noona when Appa woke up can we play with Ray-chan?" he asked</p><p>"Of course but we need to make sure he's already healed okay?" I asked</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>We arrived home and went straight to my room my friends are surprised since I rarely go out with them I will just reason out that I'm processing my papers or something came up </p><p>I don't want them to worry too much </p><p>It will be okay soon</p><p>"Honey dinner is ready" my Mom said</p><p>"Coming" I replied</p><p>In the dining table my Dad and Mom are eating in silence</p><p>"Mom can I visit him tomorrow after the therapy?" I asked</p><p>"Sure I can accompany you" she offered</p><p>"No I'm okay Mom thank you for everything" I said smiling</p><p>"Anytime sweetie we are here for you" she replied smiling</p><p>I stood up and went to their direction opening my arms and hugging them tight</p><p>After dinner I went to bed lay on my bed thinking if how can I show my gratitude to him?</p><p>I don't know how can I face his wife after what happened?</p><p>What would be his kid's reaction?</p><p>A lot of what if's run in my mind </p><p>I hope he's doing fine now</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Coy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon POV</p><p>Morning came </p><p>I receive a text from Sana that the girls want to watch movie but I'm not in the mood since I have to visit someone I told them I have errands to attend to</p><p>I dressed up myself and went downstairs I was welcomed by my mom</p><p>"Good morning sweetie" she greet</p><p>"Good morning Mom" I replied</p><p>"Breakfast is ready" she continued then we went to dinning area where Dad is reading newspaper </p><p>"Good morning sweetheart" he said</p><p>"Good morning Dad" I said </p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we said in unison</p><p>Then we munch our meal</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" my Mom asked</p><p>"I can drive you there" my Dad offered</p><p>"It's okay Mom I really have to thank him personally he saved my life but I will accept Dad's offer but I'll visit the clinic first since Rohee was there I'm still thinking if I'll bring her to him I don't know if it will help" I said</p><p>"Try asking your psychologist if she agreed then it would fine right?" my Dad said</p><p>"But he's married what if his son get jealous? or what if his wife thought his cheating" I said</p><p>"It's up to you then" my Mom said</p><p>"Thank you Mom Dad" I said</p><p>I would gladly thank them everyday</p><p>Then Dad escorted me to get in the car and drove me of to our assigned psychologist</p><p>"You can bring Rohee if Rohee want to I'm sure his wife wouldn't mind" my Dad said</p><p>"I guess I just don't want to made another conflict his  seems to be a good father to his son" I said</p><p>"All father has it's own style in taking care of their family" he said</p><p>"That's why Mom liked you Dad" I said smiling</p><p>"And that's why your here" he said smiling</p><p>"Ma'am Sir we're here" our driver said</p><p>"Bye sweetheart good luck fighting" my Dad said</p><p>"Bye Dad see you later" I said</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>I was awaken by a groan I looked around and found Oppa's finger moved</p><p>I quickly looked for a doctor </p><p>When we arrive in the room Jeongyeon Oppa was awake</p><p>As the doctor try to used his flashlight to see if Oppa's eyes was following it </p><p>"It's a relief he's awake" he said "I suggest if you can washed his with a dampened towel and try asked a nurse to assist you changing his bandages" he continued I bowed and thank him</p><p>"Oppa" I called</p><p>"Hmmm?..." he said looking at me I cannot help but to tear up</p><p>"Don't cry sorry if I make you worried I don't know what's gotten into me" he replied</p><p>"Please don't do that again Kai didn't leave your side" I said</p><p>"How long was I out for?" he asked</p><p>"About 2 1/2 days I guess" I answered</p><p>"Thank you for everything" he said</p><p>"Rohee's Mom and Dad went here yesterday to tell you sorry" I said</p><p>"It's okay really Rohee remind me of Kai when he's still little the only difference was Rohee's a girl Kai was a boy" he said </p><p>"Your friends are worried too Jihyo noona will sometimes visit with Dahyun, Chaeyoung and your boss Tzuyu" I said</p><p>"There very sweet they often visit before working in the cafe" I said while I bring a basin with towel</p><p>"Oppa... can you... ahmm... take off... your shirt?" I asked </p><p>"My... what?" he asked</p><p>We're both red</p><p>"Ohhh... wait" he continued</p><p>After he took off his shirt and try to removed the bandages he winced a little but he told me it's fine then proceed to dampening his back with towel </p><p>"Tell me if it hurts?" I said he hummed in response</p><p>"A-aahhh" he complained</p><p>"Sorry" I said</p><p>"No I should be the one who should say sorry if you have to do this for me I'm sorry" he said</p><p>"It's okay oppa don't worry" I replied</p><p>And I moved in front of him he's face are few inches with mine</p><p>I can't help but to look down it's my first time seeing him like this we're friend he even went in our apartment to sleep over but didn't saw him bare chested like this</p><p>Sure he took a bath in our apartment but after his shower he make sure he's already dressed once he went out he's afraid what people would think we're doing</p><p>Thinking about it makes me more red</p><p>What surprise us was a lady in the while my hand was still in his shoulder and wiping his body</p><p>"Ahhh" he said and covered he's body </p><p>"I'm sorry I thought.. ahmm sorry I'll wait outside" she said </p><p>After I put his new bandages he quickly rest his upper body to the beds headboard</p><p>"I'll be back oppa I'll buy something to eat" I said while he nod</p><p>I went outside and she's there she's the lady we are looking for</p><p>"I'm really sorry I didn't know that your changing him" she said</p><p>"It's okay really its my fault anyway I didn't lock the door since I sometimes leave Kai to him" I said "I'll go buy something" I said </p><p>She went inside while I went to hospitals cafeteria</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>Mina went outside to buy something to eat Kai still asleep I went to Kai and arrange his bed sheet poor kid he sleeps in a sofa bed for 2 1/2 days I'll try asking the doctor if I can go home I still owe you guys a movie and a game in the arcade while I caress his head</p><p>"I'm sorry earlier" she said</p><p>"No it's okay what brings you here" I asked "Is Rohee okay? Are you hurt?" I continued</p><p>"We're fine thanks to you I'm here to show my deepest gratitude I owe you our life" I said</p><p>"No it's okay it somehow hurts but the wound is healing" I said</p><p>I walked back to my bed while she wants to help me but I raise my hand telling her it's okay I can </p><p>I sat on the bed while I offer her the chair beside my bed</p><p>"No it's okay I'm just visiting to say Thank you Thank you is there anyway we can repay you" she asked</p><p>"Be happy healthy you and Rohee it's okay with me" I said</p><p>I remember everything because of my condition even after a long deep sleep I can still remember anything</p><p>I don't know why but something in me wants to protect her at any cost but why?</p><p>I didn't knew her she isn't my friend</p><p>"I'll try to visit Rohee after I'm discharged" I said</p><p>"It's okay I can bring her here" she said</p><p>"It's okay I want to meet her parents" I said</p><p>"Sure" she said</p><p>After a few minutes Kai woke up surprised I open my arms and he's eyes are beaming of upcoming tears</p><p>"Appa" he said sobbing I welcome him with a hug</p><p>"Sorry if Appa take too much sleep Appa will play with Kai after Appa is discharged okay?" I said he nodded</p><p>"Kai miss Appa Kai is sad when Appa is sleeping for too long" he said</p><p>"I'll get going now" she said</p><p>"Are you sure?" I said "You don't want to have lunch with us?" I asked</p><p>"No it's okay beside they missed you I'll get going now once again Thank you I owe you my life" she said and bowed</p><p>"It's okay really don't worry too much I hope your doing fine this days I'm sorry if I cause you distress" I said</p><p>"Thank you once again" she said and left the room</p><p>"Appa who is she?" Kai asked</p><p>Great I didn't asked for her name</p><p>"His Appa's friend" I said</p><p>"Where is Mina noona?" he asked "Mina noona miss you too Appa noona clean Appa every morning and night since noona is a worry wart" he continued I chuckled</p><p>"You know noona very well yes she's a worry wart" I said</p><p>"What was that?" Mina suddenly appeared that surprise us</p><p>"Appa thinks your a worry wart" Kai said pointing towards my direction</p><p>"It's Kai who told me your a worry wart" I said copying him in pointing my fingers</p><p>"I'm really glad your awake oppa" she said</p><p>"Thank you really I don't know who would take care of me" I said</p><p>"Appa will play with Kai" Kai said</p><p>"Let's wait for the doctors advice before playing Appa needs a lot of rest" she said</p><p>"A worry wart" I whisper to Kai while Kai giggle</p><p>"Haahhh that's why people think his your son you two share the same brain cells" she said and sticking her tounge</p><p>"Appa is Kai's Appa" Kai said leaving Mina and I smile </p><p>"Mina noona Kai is hungry" he said</p><p>"Mina noona Appa is hungry" I said mimicking Kai</p><p>"Alright let's eat" she said while raising his right hand with a plastic bag of foods</p><p>"Where is she by the way" she asked</p><p>"Ahh  she left she said she only visit to say thank you personally I guess" I answered</p><p>"Let's eat?" I asked</p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we said in unison</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sheepish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon POV</p><p>In the clinic</p><p>"Hello Mrs. Kim....Hello Rohee" I greet</p><p>"Hello Nayeon-ssi" she replied "Take care you two I'll pick Rohee after the therapy" she continued</p><p>"Bye Rohee-yah" she said</p><p>"Bye Mrs. Kim" I said while I hold Rohee's hand and waved goodbye</p><p>"Let's go Rohee-yah" I said she nod</p><p>"Good morning Ms. Im hello Rohee-yah" she greet</p><p>After she greet she started the session </p><p>We talked about almost anything that happen before and after but for Rohee she's quite having a hard time the fact that she can't talk properly she tried to talked to her alone but nothing works so Rohee needs to be with her Mom in our next session </p><p>"Appa" she said </p><p>"That reminds me her Mom mention she keep on calling Appa but when her father attends to her she ended up crying her hearts out" I said while rubbing her back</p><p>"You mention a while ago that she called the man who saved you both Appa? Does she also call her Dad Appa? How does she address her Mom?" she asked</p><p>"I'm sorry but before the incident she called us Eomma and Appa but I really don't know why" I answered</p><p>"It's okay I'll try asking her Mom tomorrow during the session" she said "See you tomorrow Ms. Im.... Rohee-yah see you" she continued</p><p>"Thank you Doc" I said as I scooped Rohee and carry her in my arms </p><p>We exited the clinic </p><p>While walking Rohee point somewhere I follow what she's pointing at it's a playground</p><p>"You want to play?" I asked she nodded </p><p>We went to the playground and let Rohee play while texting Mrs. Kim that we are in the nearby playground</p><p>"Rohee-yah Careful" I said and went to her in the slide and let her slide but after she slide she dragged me to slide with her</p><p>And we play the slide the see saw the monkey bar and almost every corner of the playground I notice Mrs. Kim's arrival which welcomed by a running Rohee</p><p>"Hello Rohee-yah" she greet her daughter</p><p>"Hello Ms. Im" she said while I smile</p><p>"I brought some coffee" she said and handed me a cup of coffee</p><p>"Thank you Mrs. Kim" I said and we went to a bench nearby watching Rohee play</p><p>"Drop the formalities Nayeon-ah call me Auntie" she said</p><p>"Thank you Auntie" I said</p><p>"Rohee sure grew a liking on you" she said smiling </p><p>"I guess she did" I answered</p><p>"I can feel you'll become a lovely mother in the future" she said</p><p>"Thank you" I said</p><p>"Thank you for protecting my daughter we visited Jeongyeon-ssi in the hospital yesterday he's not awake" she said</p><p>"I'm actually worried about him we didn't know each other but he saved us" I said</p><p>"I wished he woke up" she said "We'll get going now Nayeon-ah" she continued</p><p>"I'll visit him now I really hope he'll woke up soon" I said "Bye Auntie" I continued</p><p>We part ways I called Dad's driver to drive me to the hospital</p><p>We arrived in the hospital I went to the hospitals counter</p><p>"Mr. Yoo Jeongyeon?" I asked</p><p>"Room 413" the nurse said after checking in a computer</p><p>I had a hard time searching for the room since my sense f direction is quite not that strong</p><p>"Ahh here" I open the door and blushed of what I saw</p><p>His wife is washing his bare chested body while he looked at her his wife somehow embarrassed</p><p>"Ahhh" he said and covered he's body</p><p>"I'm sorry I thought.. ahmm sorry I'll wait outside" I said</p><p>I waited outside to give them privacy </p><p>His wife really love him taking care of him I'm sure she stayed beside him until today that he woke up a cute couple </p><p>I wonder when can I find someone too</p><p>After a few minutes his wife went out</p><p>"I'm really sorry I didn't know that your changing him" I said</p><p>"It's okay really its my fault anyway I didn't lock the door since I sometimes leave Kai to him" she said "I'll go buy something" she said</p><p>I went inside </p><p>After his son woke up sobbing I told him I'll get going since he just woke up I'm sure his wife and son missed him </p><p>I contacted my driver and went home directly</p><p>I went to my room and receive a text from the girls that they want to go shopping well I'm not in the mood</p><p>My Mom knocked on my bedroom door and entered my room</p><p>"How was he sweetie?" my Mom asked</p><p>"He's awake now Mom" I said smiling "His kid and wife was really delighted knowing his awake after 2 days I guess" I continued</p><p>"That's good to hear" she said smiling</p><p>"I accidentally interrupt them when I visited" I said</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked</p><p>"I entered the room while his wife was dampening him with a towel and I guess she's changing his bandages" I said </p><p>"It's normal sweetie they're married I'm sure they saw each others body you don't have to be ashamed once you get married you'll understand them" she said</p><p>"Are you like that when Dad was sick?" I asked </p><p>"Yes sweetie and you will be once you have someone special to you needs you" she answered I smiled</p><p>"Thanks Mom" I said and she left my room I guess she went home to checked up on me</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>I was awaken by a sound of a door </p><p>"Oppa where did you go? Why didn't you wake me to accompany you?" I asked</p><p>"It's okay Mina I just went for a walk to stretch my body" he answered</p><p>"Oppa you should've woke me" I answered</p><p>"Mina I'm okay I promise besides I asked the doctor if it's okay he told me it's okay but I still have to stay for at least a day just to be sure" he said "I brought something to eat" he continued</p><p>"I'll prepare it" he said </p><p>"W-wait I ca--" I said but he cut me off</p><p>"It's okay Mina" he said smiling "Besides I still owe you both a movie and arcade" he said smiling widely</p><p>"Just make sure you're really okay Oppa Mom gave Kai another week to stay since he doesn't want to leave you" I said</p><p>"1 Americano for Ms. Myoui" he said and handling me a cup of coffee</p><p>"Thank you Oppa" I said he sat in the bed while I sit beside him looking at Kai who's still asleep</p><p>"So you've met Jihyo, Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung?" he asked</p><p>"Yeahh... they're amazing" I said "I called them that you're awake already maybe they'll visit later" I continued</p><p>"Hope they didn't give you headache they're quite handful sometimes specially the school meal club" he said</p><p>"School meal club?" I asked</p><p>"Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu"  he replied</p><p>"Ohhh" I replied</p><p>"Good morning Appa and Mina noona" Kai greeted</p><p>"Good morning Kai" we said in unison and laugh</p><p>"Jinx" we said in unison and laugh</p><p>"Kai Appa brought hot chocolate" he said Kai went to him and he lift Kai and settle him in his lap</p><p>"Thank you Appa" Kai said "Can Appa go home with Mina noona and Kai?" he asked</p><p>"After a day Kai the doctor told Appa not to push himself too hard" I answered</p><p>"When he's healed we'll watch movie and play in the arcade" I said</p><p>"Really?" he asked</p><p>"Of course Appa will just rest a day or two and we can play all day all week" he said</p><p>That reminds me it's only 2 weeks from now the semester will start again I'm quite exited and somehow scared</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>"Which reminds me Mina we'll transfer where Jihyo and the school meal club studied" I said </p><p>"Really?" she asked</p><p>"Yeah but the school meal club is a year behind us" I said</p><p>"That's great I just wished we're in the same class" she said</p><p>"Appa Mom said Kai will stay another week with Appa and Mina noona" Kai said</p><p>"That's great we can play all day all week" I said</p><p>"YEEYYY" he rejoiced while me and Mina just smile with his antics</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thrilled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina POV</p><p>After a day Oppa can be discharged and we're advice to change the bandage every evening and he's prohibited to work vigorous activities </p><p>But he's too stubbornness was too much even if I told him at least take a break for a week or two he told me 'he's okay after 3 days he's good as new'</p><p>Now we're packing our things Kai and Oppa apparently helping me packed things our bedsheets and Kai's pillow</p><p>"We're done" they said in unison</p><p>"Let's go?" Oppa asked</p><p>"Let's go" I said as he take the bag I should carry</p><p>"Oppa it's okay its not that heavy" I said</p><p>"Stop lying Mina it's okay I can carry it" he said smiling</p><p>He hold Kai's hand and we went outside the room we bid our goodbye's and thank you</p><p>Outside the hospital we waited for a taxi to arrived and went directly home</p><p>We arrive at home and welcomed by Ray-chan since after the incident I asked Jihyo unnie if she can visit Ray-chan and fed him while we're away she always update me about Ray-chan she would sometimes take Ray-chan home with her I'm surprised Ray-chan liked her</p><p>"Appa let's make cake?" Kai asked</p><p>"Sure let's go?" he said</p><p>They went to kitchen while I finished unpacking and arranging the bag</p><p>After they baked the cake and put icing I make some coffee and hot chocolate</p><p>"Is it good?" Oppa asked</p><p>"Yeah" I said smiling</p><p>"Kai made it" he said </p><p>"Really?" I asked</p><p>"Kai made it Mina noona" he said proudly</p><p>"Good job Kai" I said patting his head</p><p>After eating cake we spent our time assembling Lego</p><p>Until Kai fell asleep </p><p>"I'll carry him to his room" he said I nodded</p><p>After tidying Kai's I went to his room I saw Oppa sitting at the edge of the bed while caressing his head</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>Night came and we had our dinner </p><p>After dinner I volunteer in washing the dishes while Mina bathe Kai </p><p>"Appa sleep with Kai and Mina noona" he said dragging me to his room</p><p>"Kai careful Oppa's wound might reopen" Mina said</p><p>"Worry wart" I whisper to Kai as he giggle</p><p>"Mina noona is a worry wart Appa" he whisper back</p><p>"Mina I'm okay" I said "Let's go?" I said</p><p>We tucked in bed and drifted to sleep</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>Morning came and the girls invited me to go shopping I agreed since I'm planning to buy Rohee a present for tomorrows session </p><p>"Good morning sweetie" my Mom greeted</p><p>"Good morning princess" my Dad greeted</p><p>"Mom Dad I'm going out with Sana and Momo" I asked Mom</p><p>"Sure sweetie just be safe" she reminded</p><p>"I will Mom" I said</p><p>And we dig in our breakfast</p><p>After breakfast I took a bath and dressed up myself </p><p>Mom and Dad are probably in their office in the company they built</p><p>I'm alone in the house so I decide to call my driver to drive me to Momo's apartment since we're go shopping might as well stay there for a while</p><p>We arrive in Momo's apartment</p><p>"Nayeon unnie thank God your okay we're worried we didn't see you in almost 3 days where have you been?" Momo asked</p><p>"Something came up sorry guys" I said I don't want them to worry too much that's why I didn't mention the incident</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>I was awaken by an exited Kai who was shouting in joy</p><p>"Mina noona Appa said we will watch a movie, play in the arcade and eat outside" he said jumping in bed</p><p>"Kai calm down" I said "Where is Appa?" I asked</p><p>"Appa is in the kitchen cooking breakfast" he answered "Mina noona Appa and Kai walked Ray-chan earlier" he continued</p><p>"Let's go Mina noona" he said</p><p>"Good morning" Oppa greet</p><p>"Why didn't you woke me up to walked Ray-chan?" I asked yawning</p><p>"Because 1st you taken care of me in the hospital now that I'm okay I should take care  you and Kai besides it's 3 days since you had a good sleep it's okay to take a break I'm okay Mina I a sure you" he said smiling while setting up the table with Kai</p><p>"Mina noona needs to rest Appa and Kai will do chores today" Kai said while guiding me to take a sit in the dinning table</p><p>"Kai has a point stop being a worry wart for a bit I'm sure I'm okay" he said serving a toast and bacon and sunny side up egg</p><p>"Thank you" I said he smiled and make coffee and hot chocolate</p><p>We settle in the table and start to eating</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>After breakfast Kai and Mina went to Ray-chan and fed him afterwards Mina help Kai to take a bath and help Kai to dressed up while Mina was in the shower I clean the house make sure that it's spotless</p><p>"Appa Kai is ready to go Appa should take a shower too" Kai said "Kai will open the TV" he said</p><p>"Sure I'll be back after I took a shower and dressed up" I said</p><p>I went to the bathroom and took a shower </p><p>It still hard to move around knowing that one wrong move might reopen the wound right I need to change the bandage</p><p>After taking a shower I went to Mina's room </p><p>*knock knock</p><p>"Mina can you.. ahmmm.. help me change the bandage?" I asked</p><p>"Sure wait I'm almost done dressing up" she said</p><p>"I'll bring the gauze and bandages" I said "I'll be back" I continued</p><p>I went to find the gauze and bandages and went back to Mina's room</p><p>"Are you done?" I asked after I knocked</p><p>"Come in" she replied</p><p>I went inside and she asked me to sit at the edge of the bed</p><p>I took off my long sleeve while she prepare to remove the bandages</p><p>"Tell me if it hurts" she said I hummed in response</p><p>She took off the used bandage and she apply the dressing to the wound and put the new bandages</p><p>"Thank you" I said </p><p>"Appa Mina noona what are you doing?" Kai asked</p><p>"Ahh... Mina noona help Appa change his bandages" I answered while I put the long sleeve on </p><p>"Appa, Mina noona and Kai has the same shirt color" Kai said smiling </p><p>We did I don't know how it's weird but it's okay its just a shirt color</p><p>"Let's go?" I asked</p><p>We wait for a taxi to arrived and went to mall </p><p>We went to a Toy store and look for a Lego </p><p>"Feel free to choose" I told Kai</p><p>"Really Appa?" he asked I nodded and he dragged me to a box of Lego </p><p>A 152 pieces Lego Avengers Thanos Mech</p><p>"You like this?" I asked he nod</p><p>"Mina aren't you gonna choose?" I asked</p><p>"This" she said and handed me a 761 pieces Lego Star Wars Poe Dameron's X-Wing Fighter</p><p>And I choose 3,231 pieces Lego Creator Haunted House</p><p>"Shall we" I asked and pay for the Lego set we left it for a while</p><p>Then buy a ticket for a movie</p><p>We brought popcorn and drinks settle inside the theater and watch</p><p>After the movie Kai dragged us to the arcade</p><p>"Well I guess he's excited with the arcade than the movie" Mina said smiling</p><p>"I guess so" I answered smiling</p><p>We went to a crane machine and try winning a blue penguin plushie </p><p>And win it luck is on my side </p><p>"Appa Kai want the green dinosaur plushie" he said</p><p>"I'll try" I said and I lose</p><p>"I'll try" Mina said and she won the green dinosaur plushie with another orange dinosaur</p><p>"Woahh" we said in unison and rejoiced</p><p>"You're amazing when it comes to games" I said</p><p>"Let's try the karaoke" she said while she took the blue penguin plushie and gave me the green dinosaur plushie</p><p>"Let's go" I answered while Kai carry the orange dinosaur plushie</p><p>We spent our time playing, singing, dancing and having fun</p><p>"Appa Kai is hungry" Kai said</p><p>"Let's eat" I said </p><p>We went to a nearby restaurant and ordered food</p><p>"Young family eyy~ Good afternoon Ma'am and Sir" he greeted and guide us to an empty table </p><p>We ordered food and dig in afterwards </p><p>"Kai is sleepy" Kai said and Mina scooped him to carry him in her arms </p><p>We went back to the Toy store to get the Lego sets we brought earlier</p><p>"Let's go home" I said and hold Mina's hand and went outside and hailed a taxi</p><p>We arrive in the apartment and Mina tucked Kai in bed while he hug the orange dinosaur plushie</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>We asked Tzuyu to drive us to the mall </p><p>We arrive in the mall and I asked the girls if we can went to a Toy store to choose a bunny plushie</p><p>As searching for a toy for Rohee I saw Jeongyeon with his wife and son their choosing a Lego set such a sweet family </p><p>"Nayeon unnie what you looking at?" Sana asked</p><p>"Ahmm nothing" I answered</p><p>We went to a boutique and choose clothes after entering to a boutique to another we brought a sun dress and essentials</p><p>We're about to eat in a restaurant when I saw them again holding their son's hand while he's hugging an orange dinosaur plushie a cute little family</p><p>"You keep on staring at them do you know them?" Sana asked</p><p>"Ahh... no...no... it just amaze me and make me wonder how would it feel to have a family" I answered</p><p>"Ahh... maybe just as happy as they are" she answered</p><p>"Maybe" I answered</p><p>And we went inside ordered food and dig in </p><p>"I texted Tzuyu that we're done shopping" Momo said "Ohhh he's here" she continued</p><p>"Hi Tzuyu-yah" we greeted and went inside the car</p><p>Tzuyu drove us home </p><p>"Hi Mom" I said </p><p>"Hi sweetie" she said and I went straight to my bedroom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mainstream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>After spending time with Mina and Kai for 3 days I decided to get back working in the cafe</p><p>"Oppa are you sure? You should rest more your wounds might reopen" Mina asked</p><p>"Don't worry Mina if I feel something wrong with my body I'll make sure to get home" I said assuring her</p><p>"Careful Oppa call me if anything happens" she said while setting up the table</p><p>"I will" I said </p><p>We settle in dinning table and start digging in</p><p>After breakfast I make my way to my motorcycle </p><p>"Are you sure you can drive?" Mina asked behind me</p><p>"It's okay I promise" I said smiling </p><p>"Appa bye bye" Kai said running towards me</p><p>"Bye" I said and kiss his crown</p><p>"Mina noona" he said I hummed in response</p><p>"Ahh" I said and kiss her crown</p><p>I went to my motorcycle and drove to the Cafe</p><p>After arriving in the cafe I was welcomed by cub, dubu and Jennie</p><p>"Jeongyeon Oppa how are you?" Jennie asked</p><p>"I'm okay" I answered</p><p>"Are you sure?" cub asked</p><p>"I'm okay" I said</p><p>"Tell us if something hurt or anything" dubu added</p><p>"I'm okay trust me" I said smiling</p><p>"I think you shouldn't carry anything for now just to be sure Jeongyeon Oppa" Jennie said</p><p>"I'm okay I'm okay" I answered</p><p>We arrange the tables and chairs</p><p>"Jeong oppa you will  man the cashier Dubu will be baking Cub will be supervising the cafe" Jennie reminded us</p><p>Half of the day the customers are quite increasing maybe because in 2 weeks or so school will reopen another semester will start</p><p>"Hyung we're did you and Mina noona transfer?" Dubu asked</p><p>"In your school" I answered smirking "I'll see you there" I continued</p><p>After I man the cashier I played the piano </p><p>"You're really good in playing piano you should enroll to a music school after high school" Dubu said</p><p>"I'll take note of that I honestly don't know what to take in college" I said "Besides everything might change" I continued </p><p>After I played dubu also play the piano</p><p>After serving a bunch of customers our working hours come to an end</p><p>"Bye hyung" cub and dubu said in unison</p><p>"Bye do you perhaps want a ride home?" I asked and wear my helmet start my motorcycle</p><p>"Yesss!~... free ride" they said in unison</p><p>We ride in the motorcycle and drove them to their apartment</p><p>"Thanks hyung" they said in unison</p><p>"No problem thank you for looking after Kai and Mina while I was knocked out" I answered</p><p>"It's okay hyung your friend is also our friend I'm sorry if I thought your married Kai called you 'Appa' the first time I saw them so I thought your married I'm sorry" Cub said</p><p>"It's okay no harm done" I said "I'll get going" I answered</p><p>I drove to Mina's apartment</p><p>"Oppa can you... ahmm... help me restock?" she asked</p><p>"Sure let's go" I said I left my motorcycle since Kai is coming with us we can't left him since he's not fond with strangers</p><p>"Appa" Kai greeted and run and jumps in my arms</p><p>"Kai careful" Mina said</p><p>"Let's go" I asked while I'm carrying Kai in my arms</p><p>We hailed a taxi and went straight to a mall and went to supermarket</p><p>Arriving in the supermarket Kai keeps running around </p><p>"Kai careful" Mina reminded</p><p>"Kai let's help Mina noona" I asked Kai</p><p>"Appa and Kai will help Mina noona" Kai replied </p><p>We're in charge with dairy product and other essentials</p><p>After paying we went straight Mina's apartment since Kai told us that he's sleepy </p><p>We arrived in the apartment and Mina tucked Kai in his bed while we arrange the groceries</p><p>"Mina I've been meaning to asked you if I can visit Rohee?" I asked</p><p>"Sure want me to accompany you?" she said </p><p>"Of course thank you, you will like Rohee she's like Kai but a girl" I said</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>Another day had pass Rohee and I are done with the therapy Rohee seems okay now she's more lively but we still have no idea who 'Appa' is</p><p>I already gave her the Bunny plushie she liked it</p><p>I wonder when Jeongyeon oppa will visit Rohee buut Rohee never mention him after the incident</p><p>"Appa" she said while pointing at the man next to me</p><p>Could it be that the one Rohee calling 'Appa' is he? </p><p>"Sweetie dinner is ready" my Mom called me</p><p>"Coming Mom" I answered</p><p>I went to our dinning area where my parents are waiting </p><p>"Let's dig in?" my Dad asked</p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison</p><p>"Sweetie you should bring Rohee here sometimes" my Mom said</p><p>"Sure Mom I'll try asking auntie if I can watch over Rohee sometime" I answered</p><p>After dinner my day is like ordinary in my room browsing my phone sometimes in Momo's apartment having sleep over</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No One's POV</p><p>Tokyo, Japan</p><p>"Did you found him?" a man asked</p><p>"Sir we're trying our best to find them" another man answered</p><p>"I need them I need the 3 of them find them NOW!" the man shouted</p><p>"If you haven't find them before 2 weeks one of you will die" the man threatened</p><p>"Yes sir" the man answered then leave </p><p>Leaving a man caressing a photo</p><p>"I'll find them no one will get away from me you three are all mine" he said smiling wickedly</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>Kai woke up after his nap </p><p>"Appa where is Mina noona" he asked</p><p>"Mina noona is cooking dinner" I said "Let's help Mina noona?" I continued</p><p>"Let's help Mina noona Appa" he replied and we went to the kitchen</p><p>In the kitchen</p><p>"How may we help you" I asked</p><p>"It's okay oppa I'm almost done you can set up the table" she replied</p><p>Kai and I set up the table</p><p>Kai carried the utensils while I carry the plates and bowls</p><p>"Let's eat?" I asked</p><p>"Thank you for the meal" we said in unison and dig in</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Parallel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>A week passed I'm still staying in Mina's apartment since Kai will be in Japan to attend his primary school Kai still have another 6 days left before going back to Japan</p><p>Today we'll visit Rohee I found them in the bank again and they told me their apartment's address </p><p>But as we are preparing to go visit Rohee Kai complain his head hurt when Mina checked his temperature it's 38°C </p><p>Even if Kai wants to visit Rohee he can't since he catch a flu I told them we'll try visit them after his flu </p><p>"Oppa you can visit them I'll take care of Kai" she said</p><p>"It's okay we'll visit them next time" I answered</p><p>"But Oppa Rohee might be waiting for you to visit" she said</p><p>"It's okay we'll visit her for sure" I answered and we went to Kai's room</p><p>"He's been asleep since he complain his headache" she said</p><p>"Maybe he's just tired from playing" I answered "Let's let him rest for a while" I continued and we went to the living room </p><p>"I'll make some porridge" Mina said "I'll help" I said</p><p>We're making porridge in the kitchen when Kai went walking in the kitchen</p><p>"Kai lay down Mina noona and Appa will be done in a minute" Mina said</p><p>"Kai wants water" he said and I went to get some water and gave it to him after drinking he woozily walked to his room</p><p>"I'll check up on him" I told Mina she hummed in response</p><p>I went to Kai's room when I heard a loud thud and I ran faster</p><p>"Kai" I called and I saw Kai laying on the floor I carry him to his bed and checked his temperature</p><p>"Oppa what happen?" Mina asked "He collapse" I answered</p><p>"It's okay he's still 38°C" I answered while looking at the thermometer</p><p>"I'll go get some towel and basin" she said</p><p>After she got the basin and towel I let her dampened a towel on Kai's forehead </p><p>"I'll go get something to eat" I said and went to the kitchen I prepared our meal and went to Kai's room</p><p>"Let's eat" I told Mina "Don't worry too much he'll be fine" I continued</p><p>And we dig in we watch Kai sleep Mina can't take her eyes off Kai </p><p>I take the plate and wash it on the kitchen I went back to see Mina fell asleep beside Kai holding his hand</p><p>I took some blanket and cover Mina's body while I took my book and read while their still asleep</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>Another week past another week to go another semester will start I'm here in Momo's apartment since Mom and Dad told me they will be out for a business meeting overseas and they left me in Momo's apartment for a week or so</p><p>"Nayeon unnie breakfast is ready" Momo said</p><p>"Coming" I said </p><p>I went to the dinning area </p><p>"Why does you apartment has a lot of guest room?" I asked</p><p>"My uncle design this apartment this was supposed to be a duplex apartment" Momo answered "For college since this area is the most near in almost every university in the vicinity so he design it for more users that's why my Dad bought it for me" Momo continued</p><p>"It's amazing it's more likely a resort than a apartment to be honest" I said</p><p>"Yeah let's eat?" she asked</p><p>"Thanks for the meal" we said in unison</p><p>"I'll visit the Cafe today I recruit other 3 employee since it's been hectic I give them break" Tzuyu said "I'll get going now" he continued</p><p>"Bye love" he said and went to Momo's direction and kiss her crown</p><p>"Bye love" Momo replied</p><p>"Let's watch another drama" I said and we went to the living room and switch on the TV </p><p>I was about to sit in the couch when my phone ring it's a message from Mrs. Kim</p><p>"Nayeon-ah can we live Rohee to your care for today?" she texted</p><p>"It's okay Auntie but I'm with my friend" I texted back and send Momo's address</p><p>"I'm on my way thank you Nayeon-ah" she replied</p><p>After a few minutes we heard the doorbell ring and I went to open the door</p><p>"Hello Auntie" I said</p><p>"Hello thank you thank you I'll be back after I run some errands my husband can't take another leave since he used it already you're the only person who I can entrust Rohee" she said</p><p>"It's okay Auntie" I answered </p><p>"I'll get going I'll be back soon" she said and pass me a sleeping Rohee with a bag</p><p>I closed the door while I carried Rohee</p><p>"Ohhh~~~~ who's that?" Sana asked</p><p>"It's the kid I met" I said "Her mother needs to run some errands so she left me Rohee" I said when Rohee start to grunt " You woke her up Sana" I said</p><p>"Sorry Unnie" she said </p><p>Rohee woke up and rub her eyes</p><p>"Hello Rohee-yah" I said "Hello unnie" Rohee replied</p><p>She can talked but as expected to her age not that clear and precise like the doctor advise us that encourage her to talked more and don't baby talk to her in that way she can learn the right pronunciation of a word</p><p>"Hello Rohee-yah I'm Sana unnie" Sana greet </p><p>"Hello Rohee-yah I'm Momo unnie" Momo greet</p><p>"Hello Unnies" Rohee replied as I let her down she begun to run around the apartment</p><p>Little by little she's back to her usual self a happy little angel</p><p>"Rohee is hungry" she said after running around the house</p><p>I prepare her milk feeding bottle and make her milk since her mother prepare her essentials all I have to do is to mix the milk in her milk dispenser to her feeding bottle and shake and gave it to her as she settle down in my lap as she drank the whole bottle</p><p>"For a little girl she drinks a lot of milk" Momo said while looking at Rohee</p><p>"It's normal since she's still 3" Sana said</p><p>After drinking the whole bottle she fell asleep again</p><p>"I want to be a kid again" Momo said "Eating and sleeping all day she's living my dream" she continued</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>Night came and I prepare to cook dinner </p><p>I went to the kitchen and cook Samgyetang </p><p>After cooking I woke Mina up to have dinner while Kai still asleep</p><p>"Mina-yah let's eat" I poked her cheeks she grunt and open her eyes </p><p>I took the small table in Kai's room and lay the food there we ate in Kai's room while he's still asleep </p><p>"Mina noona Appa" Kai called after we had our dinner "Kai is hungry" he continued</p><p>I clean the small table and took the porridge in the kitchen and let Mina feed him</p><p>I proceed to washed the dishes and clean the kitchen</p><p>"He's asleep" Mina said "He's temperature is back to 37°C he's much better now" she continued</p><p>"That's good to hear" I said after cleaning the kitchen I went to his room </p><p>"Appa Mina noona fell asleep" Kai said in a low tone</p><p>"Mina noona must be tired let's sleep" I said</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere </p><p>No One's POV</p><p>"Sir we receive an intelligence agent that his team left Japan years ago sir and went to Korea but according to the resource the location in Korea is not yet confirm" A man informed his boss</p><p>"Sent Ji eun in Korea she'll protect my son from him don't let anyone touch my son and the other two" The man commanded "Make sure you keep an eye on them" the man continued</p><p>"Yes sir" he answered as he left the room</p><p>"I went to Japan to have my revenge but 15 years passed and I can't still have my revenge" the man said while slamming his hand in his table</p><p>"You wont get them as long as I'm alive you can't have my son and his friend" he said "Dong Seok-ah" he called "Booked a flight to Korea stat" he continued</p><p>"Yes sir" Dong Seok answered and leave</p><p>"I'll be back son I'll protect you no matter what" the man said while looking at the family portrait in his table</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Enlisted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonyeon POV</p><p>After a day Kai is back to his usual self a happy mischievous kid </p><p>We woke up earlier than usual Mina decided to take Ray-chan for a walk in the park while me and Kai joined her</p><p>Since Kai wants to play in the nearby playground in the park</p><p>We arrived in the park Mina let Ray-chan run around playing with Kai while we sat in the swing</p><p>"Appa" I heard someone called from a distance and run towards our direction</p><p>A little girl who runs with an open arms shouting "Appa" out loud</p><p>As she runs closer I saw a glimpse of Rohee</p><p>"Rohee-yah" I said and welcomed her with a hug</p><p>'Why do kids keep calling me Appa do I really look like one? Am I that old?</p><p>"I'll go get something to drink" Mina whispered I nodded in response</p><p>A woman appeared behind her while I carry Rohee</p><p>"Omo... Jeongyeon-ssi" she said "I'm Kim Tae Young Rohee's Mom" she continued and did a 90 degree bow "In behalf of Rohee and my husband thank you for saving my daughter's life" she said</p><p>"It's okay no need to bow lift your head Mrs Kim" I said </p><p>And Kai with Ray-chan approached us</p><p>"Appa who is she?" Kai asked pointing at Rohee in my arms</p><p>"Ahhh this is Rohee" I told Kai "Rohee-yah this is Kai oppa" I told Rohee</p><p>And bring Rohee down to play with Kai and Ray-chan in the playground</p><p>They run around the playground while Ray-chan is catching up with them </p><p>"I'm sorry if we caused you trouble in the bank it wouldn't happen if we didn't let Rohee run around the bank" Mrs. Kim said</p><p>"It's okay Mrs. Kim" I said smiling Mina approach us with a cup of coffee</p><p>"Good morning Mrs. Kim" she greeted handling her a cup of coffee</p><p>"Good morning thank you" Mrs. Kim said</p><p>"Thanks" I told Mina after giving me a cup of coffee</p><p>"Are the gunshot wounds are healed?" Mrs. Kim asked</p><p>"It's starting to heal Mrs. Kim" I answered</p><p>"No need to be formal just call me Auntie" Mrs. Kim said "Rohee grew a liking to you she called you Appa a while ago" she continued "We've been searching who was the 'Appa' she's been calling during her therapy with Nayeon but we can't figure out who was it until today" she said</p><p>"I really don't know why she called me Appa but before the incident she called me Appa and the lady beside me Eomma" I answered </p><p>"It's okay at least we now know who was her so called 'Appa'" Mrs. Kim answered smiling "We better get going we need to buy bread and went back home my husband is waiting for us" she said "Thank you for the coffee we better get going" she continued</p><p>"Rohee-yah" she called Rohee's attention and waved us goodbye</p><p>"Bye Rohee-yah" I said waiving my hand </p><p>"We should go too" Mina said while he hold Ray-chan's leash</p><p>"Appa will Rohee come and play with Kai?" Kai asked</p><p>"Of course she will" I answered while walking to Mina's apartment</p><p>"I'll prepare breakfast" I said while Mina feed Ray-chan </p><p>I'm preparing a simple breakfast an egg with bacon will be enough with some toast</p><p>"Don't you have work today Oppa?" Mina asked </p><p>"Ahh Tzuyu recruited 3 other employee last week so us 3 can take a break together so technically we all 6 have 1 day off" I answered</p><p>She hummed in response</p><p>"Mom told me she will bring Kai back to Japan the day after tomorrow" she said</p><p>I sighed "Did you tell Kai about that?" I asked</p><p>"Maybe later he will know since Mom will be here tomorrow" she answered</p><p>"It's okay we just let them have there own time I'm sure Kai will be fine" I answered</p><p>"Let's eat?" I asked as I bring the food to the table</p><p> </p><p>(time skip cu'z author-nim is lazy)</p><p>It's the day Mina's Mom visit us to probably woo her son to went back to Japan</p><p>"Good Morning Mom" Mina greeted</p><p>"Good Morning Auntie" I greeted</p><p>"Where's Kai?" she asked</p><p>"He's still sleeping I'll prepare breakfast" Mina said</p><p>"I'll go get us something to drink" I said and went to the kitchen to make 2 cups of coffee and tea</p><p>"I'll accompany your Mom for a while" I told Mina while I gave her a cup of coffee</p><p>"Sure I'll be here in the kitchen" she replied</p><p>And I went to the garden</p><p>"How was your wound?" she asked while I put her cup of tea in a coaster </p><p>"It's not that painful but still can't do anything extreme since there still a chance that the wound might reopen" I said</p><p>"That's good enough to hear" she said "I would like to asked another favor" she continued</p><p>"Sure Auntie what is it?" I answered</p><p>"Can you accompany Mina for a while maybe a week I've been contacting the Minatozaki's to accompany her in their apartment but their still on their business trip in Switzerland" she asked</p><p>"I'm okay with it  Auntie but are you sure" I asked "I'm still a guy and your daughter" I said awkwardly doing a hand gestures</p><p>"It's okay for me you're like a son to me besides if you're planning to marry my daughter it wouldn't be a problem" she said teasingly</p><p>"I a-a--" I was interrupted by a blushing Mina</p><p>"Mom" Mina called "The food is ready" she continued</p><p>"See my daughter likes you it wouldn't be a problem" she whisper</p><p>"Mom I heard that please stop teasing us we're friends" she said</p><p>"That's how your Dad and I started" she continued while I was left dumbfounded  and a Mina who's a blushing mess</p><p>"Let's eat Jeongyeon-ah" she called</p><p>We sat in the table while her Mom is smiling widely</p><p>"I asked Jeongyeon if he can accompany you here while I'm still contacting the Minatozaki's" Auntie break the silence "A week or two after I contacted the Minatozaki's I'll asked their daughter to accompany you in their apartment" she continued while munching the food</p><p>"Mom" Kai called just waking up</p><p>"Hi baby" Auntie replied and hugged Kai</p><p> </p><p>(The day after tomorrow school day)</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>I was awoken by the sound of my alarm </p><p>Shit it's 6:00</p><p>"Nayeon-ah wake up you'll end up late" my Mom called while knocking on my bedroom door</p><p>"Coming Mom" I replied</p><p>I quickly went to the bathroom to do my morning routine and wore my uniform </p><p>And went to our dining table where our maids are arranging the table </p><p>"Good morning sweetie" my Dad greeted</p><p>"Good morning Dad" I answered munching the toast with jam </p><p>"Please eat properly sweetie your Dad will drive you to school don't worry" my Mom said</p><p>And we ate in silence after eating I quickly went inside my Dad's car and he drove us to school</p><p>"Bye Dad" I said kissing my Dad's cheek</p><p>"Bye sweetie good luck on your first day" he replied and drove back home </p><p>"Nayeon unnieee~~" Sana called me</p><p>"Hello Sana-yah" I replied "Where is Momo and Tzuyu?" I asked</p><p>"Ohh probably on the way" Sana replied</p><p>"Hello Nayeon noona" Dahyun greeted</p><p>"Omo so you two getting along pretty well hah~~" I teased leaving an awkward Dahyun and a blushing Sana</p><p>"Yes noona and apparently I'm the third wheel" Chaeyoung appeared out of nowhere "Hello Nayeon noona" he continued</p><p>"Hello Cub" I greet </p><p>"It's okay cub new semester new babes" Dahyun answered while snaking his arm on Cub's shoulder</p><p>"Arghhh it will come on the right time geez" Cub replied</p><p>The school bell ring</p><p>"Ops we gotta go see you on lunch break" Dahyun said while running to their building </p><p>"Let's go?" I asked Sana "So~... what's the score between you and Dahyun?" I asked</p><p>"A-ahmm nothing we're just friends I guess" she replied with the hint of sadness</p><p>"Cheer up Sana I know he liked you" I said winking technically blinking </p><p>"Stop doing that Unnie it's weird" Sana answered</p><p>"Ahhh~ Yah I'm trying to cheer you up" I answered</p><p>"Hello Nayeon unnie Hello Sana" Momo greet </p><p>"Hello Momo" we said in unison</p><p>"Where is Jihyo?" I asked</p><p>"She's apparently having some errands in school" Momo answered</p><p>After a minute our teacher arrived</p><p>"Good morning class let's start our semester with 3 new students but unfortunately the other student had some errands to attend to" our class adviser said</p><p>I was shocked their still students </p><p>How!?    What!?     Huh!?      Wait I'm confused</p><p>"Hi everyone I'm Yoo Jeongyeon" he said and bow</p><p>"Hi everyone I'm Myoui Mina please take care of us" she said and bow</p><p>"Ms Myoui please seat beside Ms Minatozaki" our class adviser said while pointing at the vaccant seat beside Sana   "For you Mr. Yoo please seat beside Ms. Im" she continued while pointing the empty seat beside me</p><p>And I opp--</p><p>"We meet again" he said smiling while putting his bag under his table and settle in his seat</p><p>"Hmm" I replied smiling </p><p>Our lunch break came and Jeongyeon went directly to Mina and they exited the room together</p><p>"Nayeon unnie let's go I'm hungry" Momo whined </p><p>I'm still stunned we're the same age and they had their own son </p><p>"Nayeon unnie?" Sana called "Are you okay? your spacing out" Sana contined</p><p>"A-ah no I'm fine" and we went to the cafeteria to have lunch </p><p>We saw Dubu and Cub waiving their hands signaling us where are they we went to their table and munch our lunch</p><p>I roomed around I didn't saw them where are they?</p><p>Ahhh!~~ Why do I even looking for them</p><p>We went back to our rooms since lunch break is over</p><p>"Nayeon unnie Momo Sana" Jihyo called us "Let's go together" she continued we nodded in agreement</p><p>"Jeongyeon-ah" Jihyo called</p><p>"Wait you know each other?" I asked</p><p>"Right he's my best friend Jeongyeon this is Nayeon unnie Momo Sana" Jihyo said while pointing at us</p><p>"Hi Jeongyeon-ssi" Momo and Sana said in unison</p><p>"They actually introduced themselves during our first subject" I said</p><p>"Ohh~ my bad" Jihyo said smiling</p><p>We went to our table</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>"Besides the apartment is quite huge if I let Mina stay here alone" her mom told us yesterday at breakfast</p><p>Today Kai's departure has come and their mother quite persuade Kai that after their school year end they will visit Korea </p><p>We accompany them to the airport to properly said our farewell to Kai and Auntie</p><p>Auntie went to settle their tickets and stuff</p><p>"Bye Appa Kai will be back promise" Kai said while in my arms sticking out his pinky finger as I stick my right hand pinky finger </p><p>"Promise" I replied</p><p>"Kai will be back Mina noona" he continued sticking he's pinky finger for Mina</p><p>"Sure you are" Mina replied</p><p>"Kai let's go?" Auntie asked </p><p>I brought Kai down to meet his mother carrying their luggage </p><p>"Bye Appa Bye Mina noona" Kai said waiving his hand shouting</p><p>"Bye Kai" we said in unison waiving our hands</p><p>"Jeongyeon-ah I please take care of my daughter" Auntie said I nodded Kai hugged me one last time before holding his mother's hand and went inside</p><p>"Let's go?" I asked </p><p>We went home in Mina's apartment </p><p>"I missed Kai already" Mina said</p><p>I smiled "It's okay he'll be back besides he's your brother you'll always gonna see him" I said trying to ease Mina</p><p>"Thanks Oppa" she replied smiling</p><p> </p><p>(Time Skip cu'z author-nim is lazy)</p><p>I woke up earlier than usual I went to the bathroom and did my morning routine</p><p>Right!... First day of school new school new people hopefully new friends</p><p>After wearing my uniform (What is Love uniform)</p><p>I went to the kitchen and prepare breakfast but turns out Mina beat me into it</p><p>"Good Morning Oppa" she said "I prepared packed lunch" she said</p><p>"Thank you" I said as I set up the table </p><p>"You don't have to prepare my lunch too you know very well I rarely had lunch" I said</p><p>"That's why I had to make lunch for you skipping meals isn't healthy at all Yeonie" she said</p><p>"You rarely call me that but I like that better than 'oppa' oppa feels like I'm much more older than you" I answered</p><p>"Your much older than me" she replied</p><p>"Excuse me I'm just older by month you said that as if I'm 1 or 2 years older than you" I said</p><p>She giggled "Fine Yeonie happy now?" she said </p><p>I smiled "Very" I said</p><p>After breakfast we ride my motorcycle to school that's why I always have spare helmet for her she always ride my motorcycle every after school since 1st grade in high school</p><p>We reached the school and we are welcomed with stares and glares</p><p>Right we're newbie here hopefully I'll bump into Jihyo to make it less awkward</p><p>I hold Mina's hand since its evident that she's anxious with her surrounding </p><p>Thankfully we're in the same class we went inside our room with our class adviser</p><p>Ohh... </p><p>We both notice Nayeon Mina mouthed "she's our classmate" and smile</p><p>I look each in everyone of them to look for Jihyo but she's not here she's in different class I guess</p><p>"Good morning class let's start our semester with 3 new students but unfortunately the other student had some errands to attend to" our class adviser said</p><p>"Hi everyone I'm Yoo Jeongyeon" I said and bow</p><p>"Hi everyone I'm Myoui Mina please take care of us" Mina said and bow</p><p>"Ms Myoui please seat beside Ms Minatozaki" our class adviser said while pointing at the vaccant seat "For you Mr. Yoo please seat beside Ms. Im" she continued while pointing the empty seat beside her</p><p>"We meet again" I said smiling while putting my bag under my table and settle in my seat</p><p>"Hmm" she replied smiling</p><p>Our lunch break came</p><p>I went directly to Mina and we exited the room together</p><p>"Yeonie let's go to the cafeteria" she said </p><p>"You'll go ahead I need to use the men's room" I said but I just want to find somewhere peaceful somewhere with less noise </p><p>Ahhh... rooftop</p><p>After peeing I went to the rooftop to my surprise Mina was there</p><p>"How did you know I'll be in here?" I asked </p><p>"I've known you since 1st grade so I figured you'll be here rather than in the cafeteria that's why I brought drinks and the packed lunch I prepared" she said lifting the tray</p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>"You got me Ms Myoui" he said as he sat down and help me lay the food</p><p>"I didn't saw Jihyo" I said</p><p>"She texted me she's busy with the whole counselling thing" he said</p><p>I hummed and munch the food</p><p>"You really know how to cook well" he complimented</p><p>"Learn from the best" I teased</p><p>"Let's go" he said and the bell rang </p><p>We went to our room when someone call Yeonie</p><p>"Jeongyeon-ah" someone shouted we looked back and saw Jihyo waiving</p><p>"Wait you know each other" Nayeon said</p><p>"Right he's my best friend Jeongyeon this is Nayeon unnie Momo Sana" Jihyo said while pointing at us</p><p>"Hi Jeongyeon-ssi" Momo and Sana said in unison</p><p>"They actually introduced themselves during our first subject" Nayeon said</p><p>"Ohh~ my bad" Jihyo said smiling</p><p>We went to our table </p><p>After the class dismissed Jihyo approach us</p><p>"Where we're you a while ago?" Jihyo asked Jeongyeon</p><p>"We're in the rooftop I don't usually eat lunch on a crowded place" he replied</p><p>"Join us for lunch tomorrow I'll introduce you to them properly" she said "We'll get going" she said while she went to them and wave us goodbye</p><p>"Let's go?" he asked</p><p>We rode his motorcycle and went to our apartment</p><p>We enter the apartment and welcomed with Ray-chan wagging its tail </p><p>"You don't have shift today?" I asked</p><p>"I don't it's Monday it's my day off" he said "Tomorrow I'll be home before 8:00 pm" he continued "Wanna watch movie?" he asked</p><p>"Sure" I said while we went to our separate rooms to change </p><p>After changing I went to the living room where he laid the snacks in the coffee table and open the TV to search for a movie</p><p>"That I want to watch that" I said </p><p>"Doctor Strange" he said nodding</p><p>"It's a good movie trust me" I said as Ray-chan rest his head in my lap while I caress his head</p><p>"You really like Doctor Strange" he said after the movie ended "I remember there's a kdrama with the same name does it have the same plot?" he asked</p><p>"I don't think so I haven't watch it yet" I answered focusing on watching</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon's POV</p><p>"So you'll stay in our apartment?" Sana asked excitedly</p><p>"Yeah my Mom and Dad said for me to access school easier" I answered</p><p>"That's amazing we can have sleep over every after exams" Momo said ecstatic</p><p>"When will you move in?" Jihyo asked</p><p>"When you moved in Jihyo" I said smirking</p><p>"Fine a week after" she said </p><p>We went home after school still bewildered of what had happened today their in my age but they had a kid Oh my God it's a lot to take in</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Assemble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon POV</p><p>"Sweetie you've been spacing out a lot what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Mom asked snapping me back to reality</p><p>"It's weird Mom you know Jeongyeon right? he's in my age but married I mean I know you can get married at the aged of 18 but they had a kid" I said my Mom chuckled</p><p>"Why? What's wrong with that? Could it be that you're jealous?" my Mom said laughing I scrunched my nose and said "Oh my God Mom what makes you think I like that guy?" <br/>I reasoned out "Hmmm... let me think.... Ah! right because he saved you in the incident he's very fond with kids what else..." "Nope Mom that is impossible okay I'm grateful <br/>when he saved me on that incident but that's it" I reasoned out "Honey please explain why your blushing?" my Mom said "A-ahh ahmm it's hot outside" I said "Really?" Mom <br/>asked still doubting "My point is does that mean he impregnate someone at the age of what? 16?" I said "Honey stop overthinking too much maybe it's he's brother or cousin<br/> or nephew we can never tell besides did he told you that, that woman in the hospital that day is really his wife sweetie you've been accusing him" Mom said "But---" "What's <br/>the whole commotion all about" my Dad cut me off while snaking his hands with Mom "Your daughter found a liking with that young man who saved him Yeobo" my Mom teased <br/>while Dad is caressing her shoulder "Mom" I said while they chuckle "Oh! really? what's his name again?" my Dad asked "Jeongyeon right?" my Mom asked "Yoo Jeongyeon" I said <br/>"Y-yoo Jeongyeon?" Dad stuttered "Yes why?" I asked "Oh Yoo as in Yoo is his family name?" he asked "Hmm" I answered nodding they looked at each other "Could it be that his <br/>Yoo Chang Jun's son but his name was Kyungwan?" my Dad asked "I honestly don't know his parents" I answered my Mom and Dad looked at each other giving each other a <br/>knowing look "Why?" I asked "Remember when we used to lived in Japan because of me being an intern well I used to be Yoo Chang Jun's intern" Dad explained I just nod that <br/>probably happen when I was like 3 or 4 I can't really recall anything "Well tell you everything when we found their sons I know you'll remember them all of you are rowdy when<br/> together" Dad said "Ahh how nice to have 9 kids well 8 were like my own but you always treat them like brothers and sisters" Mom said "Hold up who are we talking about? <br/>Mom Dad don't tell me you had another family?" I asked quite overreacting Mom chuckled and replied "No no remember how all of you met? Jihyo, Sana, Momo, Tzuyu ring a <br/>bell?" Mom asked come to think of it we met since like I dunno diaper days they we're my best buds "Yes in Japan" I answered still clueless "Well there still 3 boys and another <br/>Japanese girl in your squad but since we left Japan we kept in touch for a couple of years then lost them after" Mom said with the hint of sadness why? "We even hired private<br/> investigator to find them but we can still find the 3 the only info they got was the 3 boys we're orphan since both of there parent died but your Dad still had hope that Changjun <br/>is still alive the other Japanese girl was also here in Korea but we don't know where in particular" Mom said "So I still had 4 more childhood friend?" I asked "Yup the 9 of you always <br/>gather on the universities yard and play all day long going home when you're hungry, thirsty, sleepy basically if you anything on your parents" Mom said chuckling but Dad's still <br/>wearing his stoic face "You're scaring me Dad" I said "Oh sorry sweetie its just that I felt guilty going back here in Korea before them then after a year I heard the news that <br/>Myung Soo and Jeong Hun are dead and Chang Jun is missing we lost contact we don't know where he is? where his son? where is his wife?" my Dad said with a hint of remorse <br/>I don't know what to response I mean I don't have any idea whats going on "It's okay Yeobo I'm sure we'll be able to find him" Mom said caressing Dad's arm "I'm sorry" he said<br/> "Time to sleep you still have classes tomorrow" Dad said "Which reminds me you also asked Jihyo to stay on Momo's apartment?" Mom asked "Hmmm Sana also mention we had <br/>another roommate but don't worry we're all girls the only man in that apartment is Tzuyu" I said "That's good the more the merrier just visit us here on holidays you can bring <br/>them here and held sleepover" Mom said while Dad is nodding we part ways and went to our respective rooms as I settle on my bed and drift to my dreamland </p><p>Morning came and I heard my alarm I quickly took shower and do my morning routine and went downstairs and welcomed by my parents on the table "Good morning sweetheart" <br/>Dad said  "Morning Dad" I said kissing his cheeks "Good morning sweetie" Mom greeted putting the eggs on the table "Morning Mom" I said kissing her cheeks normal morning on <br/>our household after breakfast I kissed Mom goodbye as Dad drove me to school "Bye Dad" I said kissing his cheeks well I'm a Daddy's girl "Bye sweetheart good luck on Jeongyeon"<br/> he said in teasing tone "Dad" I said while he chuckle "Alright sweetheart bye" as he drove off to his office "Nayeon unnie" I heard Sana called me I looked back saw her with Dahyun <br/>ohhh~ I smirked and gave her a knowing look while Chaeyoung is tailing them "Time to search for your mate Chaeyoungie" I said Chaeyoung just laughed it off "Well get going Noona" <br/>Dahyun said as they ran to their building "You really know how to swoon a guy Sana-ssi" I teased she blushed I chuckle entering our room Momo greeted us as I took my seat Jeongyeon <br/>isn't here yet ahh why am I keep on thinking about him while debating myself the door slid open revealing Jeongyeon with a giggling Mina they looked so happy as Mina took her seat and Jeongyeon <br/>went beside me he smiled and greeted me "Morning Nayeon-ssi" he said "Morning drop the formalities Jeongyeon" I said "Should I call you noona?" he asked "Not like that when was your birthday?" I asked<br/> "Nov. 1 1996 you?" he said and asked "Sept. 22 199..5" I said he chuckle "Morning Nayeon NOONA" he said emphasizing the word noona is he teasing me "Yah--" before I could counter attacked our homeroom teacher arrived </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>I laughed looking at her face when I teased her cute bunny our homeroom teacher arrived as our 4 hours lecture starts we stood up and greet our homeroom teacher<br/> "Good morning class before we start our lecture let me introduced the other new student" as Ji Eun entered the room swooning our male classmates she still beautiful <br/>as ever "Hello everyone I'm Lee Ji Eun please take care of me" she said looking straight to my eyes I buried everything that is connected to her why is she coming back  <br/>"That's that class please seat beside Ms. Park" our homeroom teacher said pointing the vacant seat beside Jihyo  the lecture starts but I can't seem to focused on our <br/>lecture it still bugs me why is she here? "Jeongyeon" Nayeon nudge me I looked at her as she point the book "Teach said we'll share since she gave my book on Ji Eun-ssi" <br/>she said I nodded as I put the book on the center after our class its lunch time "Let's go Jeongyeon-ah" Jihyo said practically dragging me to our cafeteria "Wait Mina" I said <br/>calling while she just giggle "Help me" I said "Its okay Yeonie its not like she's gonna hurt you" Mina replied "She's right Jeongyeon I'm harmless I won't bite" Jihyo said now <br/>I'm more scared "Yes you did you always bite my shoulder as if its a snack" I defended while they chuckle we arrived at the cafeteria I sat beside Mina since she brought our <br/>lunch waking up early to make our lunch "I'll buy some juice" I said as I walked to a stall and buy us some juice I gave the watermelon juice to her and open my orange juice <br/>"Hyung" someone called me I look in front of me I saw Dahyun and Chaeyoung right they also study here "Oh hello Dubu Cub Where's Tzuyu" "Hello Mina noona" they greeted <br/>Mina as Mina nodded in response "He's on the men's room" Cub answered "You all know each other?" Sana asked gave us a weird look I chuckle and nod Dubu replied "Sana<br/> noona he's one our co-worker" "He's like a mushroom in the Cafe but once he's there it's practically blockbuster" Cub added I looked at him weirdly "Hyung is our lucky charm"<br/> Dubu added winking "Oh Hyung"Tzuyu greeted "Sup Tzu" I greeted after they bought there meal we settle on our table "Ahh must be nice someone preparing your lunch" Dubu <br/>said looking at us "Right Mina noona is so sweet" Cub said "Try finding someone who can prepare your lunch Cub seems like Dubu already has one" Tzuyu strikes I chuckle the way<br/> Sana and Dahyun share stares telling us they are more than just friends "No need to hide from us you two its really okay" Jihyo added the tease while Momo and Nayeon are well <br/>eating I look beside me Mina is also eating not minding the people around her I nudge her "You okay?" I asked she smiled sweetly and nod after lunch we went back to our room<br/> while the school meal club went to there building I purposely walked at the back of them "Wanna eat on the rooftop tomorrow?" I asked Mina "No no it just overwhelm me that I <br/>was around a lot of people" she said I held her hand caressing her "Its okay lets try taking turns on eating with them if your not used to okay?" I said "No its okay I'm sure its a <br/>good thing I'll get used to it Thanks Yeonie" she said and flashed her gummy smile "Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable okay?" I said "Sure" she replied we arrived on our room <br/>and we went to our designated seats another lecture starts after a couple of hours in listening our lecture our homeroom teacher dismissed us early because of the faculty meeting <br/>so we left the room earlier than usual "Let's go" I asked Mina since Mama Myoui haven't called her about her apartment I still have to stay for at least 5-6 days with her in her <br/>apartment when exiting the school we bumped into DubChaeng "Hyung" they called "Let's go together" they asked I chuckle and shrug my head "I used my motorcycle" I said lifting my keys<br/> "Oh! so Mina noona" Dubu asked "I'm coming with him" she replied while the two left dumbfounded "Next time guys maybe after I earn to buy car *I said chuckling* we better get going" <br/>I said ruffling their hair "Besides I know Dubu had someone to accompany with" I teased "That's the problem Hyung I will be left third-wheeling again" Cub said Mina and I chuckle "Hyung<br/> please atleast let me ride with you" Cub pleaded "Sorry smol I only brought 2 helmet" I said "Good luck third-wheeling" I teased the cub as we ride our motorcycle as we drove to Mina's <br/>apartment arriving we are welcomed with a very energetic Ray-chan "Come to think of it you're gonna bring Ray-chan to your new apartment?" I asked Mina while she nodded I hummed in <br/>response "Hopefully they haven't had an aggressive dog Ray-chan is a good boy I'm pretty sure he'll get along with any dog" Mina said caressing a hyper active Ray-chan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Getting to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina POV</p><p>We arrived on the apartment after welcomed by Ray-chan Oppa change his clothes since he still had work until 8:00 pm I was left alone in the apartment with Ray its been a few days since Kai fly back to Japan since we're still on our first week in school we're still free from activities, performance task, projects and any school related activities I was scanning my room when I saw a box underneath my bed I don't remember keeping a box here I picked it up and opened it of course and saw a lot of folders ah it must be from Mom she must have forgot about it so I ended up texting Mom that she left something on my room and went straight to the kitchen and make dinner I'm thinking of making Tonkatsu (Japanese pork cutlet) and open the fridge and found nothing right in a few days I'm gonna moved out so Mom probably asked Oppa not to buy groceries since its less than a week but she didn't know we don't have left after Kai left to Japan since we're busy preparing for school, so I had no choice but to change again and head to a mart and buy something for dinner and probably anything we can eat for less than a week after I change again I left Ray-chan his dinner and locked the door and proceed to the nearest mart</p><p>Arriving at the grocery store I took one cart and walked aisle after aisle I kinda miss doing groceries with Jeongyeon Oppa and Kai they're both rowdy running around as if they're in a playground but Oppa ended up pampering him with one treat anything he wants but ended up buying one item Kai's all time favorite 'yogurt' maybe all kid's all time favorite I guess I went to the snack aisle and picked some of biscuits, cereals, and other snacks that comes to my mind after on the snack aisle I went directly to the fridge aisle and picked a gallon of milk and a litre of orange juice after checking the checklist I bought I walked to the meat section but I saw a familiar figure from a far a short cub who looked lost from the spices and condiments aisle looks like his looking for some spices I went to him but he's too focus on the spices "Hello cub" I greet which cause him to jump "Quite jumpy" I teased "You scared me noona" he chuckled "What brings you here in the supermarket noona?" he asked puzzled I smiled and said "We ran out of food, you?" "I'm in big trouble noona, hyung asked me to buy spices but I forgot what spices" he said blushing ashamed of what he said Cute he looked like a lost cub  he somehow looked like Oppa's younger brother or son "Why not try calling him?" I suggested he lower his head and said "The thing is I forgot my hand phone" he said </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung POV</p><p>"The thing is I forgot my hand phone" I said while looking at the floor scratching my none itchy nape I heard her giggle I looked at her and saw a cute penguin giggling "Used my hand phone call Oppa" she said made me smile from ear to ear she's my savior as she handed me her hand phone and text hyung's number 'Hyung sorry but I didn't know what spices should I picked sorry hyung may I know what is it again?' after a while hyung replied 'Caraway, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg it's okay I'm on my break anyway you're lucky you bumped into Mina make sure you take her home after thanks cub' I smiled I really like it when hyung become too caring and denies it "Thank you noona you save me from hyung whooping my ass" I said and handed the hand phone to noona leaving her chuckling I smiled she's cute tho and picked some spices on the display shelf after picking up a bottle of Cinnamon, and a packet of whole Nutmeg and Caraway she offered that I can put the spices on the cart as I do so and I volunteer to push the cart and help her do her groceries we went to the meat section as she picked some chicken breast and some pork meat as we picked a packed of bacon a tray of eggs and lastly a whole package of sausage "Kai sure eat well" I said I mean she's buying a food good for 2-3 people she chuckle and she shook her head "He is but he flew back to Japan with Mom and Dad" she replied "Sorry about that" I replied "It's okay sure I kinda miss him but Jeongyeon Oppa is with me so its fine I guess" she replied I smirked and gave her a knowing look "You lived with Hyung in one roof?" I said wiggling my eyebrows she blushed "N-not like that Mom asked him to accompany me for a week since Mom had to contact her friend and asked them if I can share with their apartment but apparently Mom couldn't contacted them yet since they had business trip in Switzerland" she said I chuckled and replied "I know you had a crush on hyung you don't need to deny it noona I mean hyung is a fine looking young man *I wiggle my brows and gave her a knowing look* You know Mina noona, Dahyun hyung and I can always make a way for you and hyung you know just say the word we're the best in match making" I said proudly when I heard her chuckle I looked at her as she's not just eye smiling but really laughing "I kinda feel Oppa doesn't look at me like that he treats me his younger sister tho" she said chuckling "Well if that's the case no problem noona Dubu and I always finds a way" I replied when she shook her head laughing leaving me behind "Noona wait... noona... Mina noona wait for me" I said catching up with her pushing the cart while jogging we check out at the counter to pay for all we picked as I help her carry the plastic bags we chitchat a bit well I was the one talking a lot maybe because she's not that talkative but regardless she's fun to talked too we talked about how we befriend hyung, how coincidentally us 7 know each other despite the fact that we SMC are a year younger than those 4 when I told her Tzuyu our maknae is in a relationship with the eldest Japanese on the 4 of them, she's shock at first but well not surprise I mean Momo and Tzuyu are like peanut butter and jelly after a while we arrive at there apartment I took the species with me "Thank you for walking me home" she said shyly I grinned and said "It's no biggie, Hyung will whoop my ass if he knew I didn't accompany you home" as she went inside her apartment waiving her hand after a while I went back to the Cafe </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>After changing to my uniform basically a white long sleeve and a black trouser pants my wallet, hand phone and headset well then I'm all set I stepped out of the guest room and bid goodbye to Mina she knew I'll be working till 8:00 pm when we had classes its one of Tzuyu's way to lessen the work load since the Cafe really is a success he decided to add more worker to lessen the job another 3 crew for us to take turns in manning the Cafe riding my motorcycle and drove to the cafe its honestly a 20 min drive from Mina's apartment when my engine stop along the way "Shit" I breathe out I pull over at the side of the road and get off my motorcycle I checked both wheels its not flat which is good I just have to deal with the engine itself I checked if there's a screw loose but I found nothing maybe in school some kids fiddle with it I curse under my breath then I was startled when I heard a car horn I looked at the road and saw Nayeon after the her driver roll down the car window "Jeongyeonnie" she called and she stepped out the car and went to my direction "What happen?" she asked I sigh and replied "My motorcycle broke down" "Wait I'll ask Mr. Kang if he know how to fix a motorcycle" she said and ran back to her car when a middle-age man stepped out the car with a wide and broad shoulder he kinda looks like a bodyguard tho "Ahjussi said he can take a look at your motorcycle" Nayeon said cheerfully she's always full of energy I nodded and stepped back at my motorcycle and let Ahjussi take a look on my motorcycle I'm getting more and more fidgety from this I'll be late Jennie will sure nag at me because of this "You looked dressed, Where are you headed?" she asked I looked at her and said "I'm on my way to the Cafe" "Wanna drive you there?" she asked I paused for a while and think I only have 30 mins to spare I look at her and asked "Can I?" she nodded and went back to her driver when she looked a bit concerned as her driver accompany her "I can't leave your motorcycle on the side of the road, Can I asked you to hand me your key and I'll exchange it with the car key and drive Nayeon-ssi to your workplace after I'm done with your motorcycle I can drive it to your workplace after" he said so that's why Nayeon looked uneasy I fish out my motorcycle key on my pocket and handed over to him as he gave me the car key looks like Uncle's driving lesson will pay off Nayeon make her way on the car when Ahjussi suddenly grab my shoulder and lean on my ear and whisper "Don't you dare lay a finger on Nayeon-ssi and if you do I'll make sure you pay" then he straighten my back and tap my shoulder "Mark my word kid" I nodded and said "You can trust me Ahjussi" and he get back on doing my motorcycle </p><p>As I jog to where the car is and stepped inside the driver seat as Nayeon's on the passenger seat strap her seat belt on as I did the same and looked at her and asked "Ready?" she nodded as I start the engine and drove to the Cafe "Sorry if you ended up driving for me" she said shyly I chuckle and replied "It's okay I'm running late anyway" "May I asked?" she said warily "Fire away" I replied she looked at me and smile "Have you visited Rohee?" "Not really visited, It was more likely accidentally bumped into them" I answered she looked at me weirdly as I continued "We're planning on visiting her but Kai ended up having a fever the day after when we're on the park walking Ray-chan Rohee called me from a far with her Mom" "Ahh~" she said nodding "So you've been working while studying?" I looked at her and nodded "Hmm.. maybe from middle school I start working at a convenience store to a bakery to and lastly at the cafe" "I always wanted to try working but Mom always told me that I don't have to" she said looking gloomy "Well it's fun at first experienced new things, surrounded with new people, and new on almost everything then after a few weeks of hard work you'll earn extra money aside from your allowance but after a few months you'll start to feel more tired than usual" I said then added "Your Mom is just protecting you from experiencing those kinds of things since they've been there and done the same so she knew how it feels, don't feel bummed out because of it I know you're Mom is doing what she think is right" </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>I looked at him and thought he always seems so wise I guess I will never understand until I become a parent as well I really wish my future husband would be this wise Mina is very lucky having him as her husband "I guess your right... *I said sighing* Are you sure your a year younger than me?" I teased he chuckled and replied "I'm much younger than you Grandma" as I snapped my head to his direction and glare at him I heard him chuckling "I'm only a year older than you not years older than you" I cleared out his still laughing "What a lame Dad joke" I teased back "No jam" I teased sticking my tongue out I heard him laughing out loud I chuckle "Well I'm known for that even Mina used to call me that even if we share the same sense of humor" he said smiling he really love Mina talking about her even if she isn't around maybe that's how love works you will continue to talk about the one you love even if the one your talking to doesn't have any idea who she is I smiled and looked at him while his concentrating in driving "Final question.. *I said looking at him asking for permission he nodded as I continued* How was Rohee when you bumped into them?" I asked he paused for a while and replied "She's quite active, much more energetic just like on the bank active little angel she run around and play along with Kai and Ray-chan, they get along pretty well I was about to asked you how was she after the incident?" he asked I sigh and smiled "Well she wasn't that active right after the incident Auntie was also worried since she's still young and all of that happen, my Mom asked me that we have to consult a Psychologist just to make sure we're both fine both physically and mentally I'm glad that somehow she forgot the incident and living like a happy little angel she is" I said he smiled "Rohee is a strong kid I'm sure eventually she'll forget about the incident" he added I nodded agreeing </p><p>After a while we arrived at the Cafe he parked the car beside Tzuyu's car I undone my seat belt so does Jeongyeon as we stepped out of the car "You can wait inside the Cafe I'm sure Tzuyu wouldn't mind" he said as I nodded and replied "Thank you" he chuckled and replied "I'm supposed to thanked you thank you Nayeon noona" I looked at him as my eyebrows knitted together "I told you don't call me noona" I whined "Then what should I call you?" he asked walking to the Cafe as I follow him behind "Hm.... *I paused and think for a while then* Ah!.. pretty Nayeon" I heard his loud laugh and turn around smiling "Your nothing looked like a Nayeon tho ah... Nabongs Hello Nabongs" he teased I gave up and said "Fine Jeongie" I teased back "Jeongie is kinda cute tho I like it" he said putting his hand on his chin kinda thinking and nodded after I sigh causing him to burst laughing we arrived inside the Cafe and welcomed with Dahyun and Chaeyoung "Oh! What brings you here noona?" Cub asked then Dubu said "Could it be heol!... hyung!  I'll call Mina noona.." and acting like he was about to run when Jeongyeon chuckled and replied "My motorcycle broke down when she passed by the road I'm taking then she stopped and offered help her driver was the one fixing it when she offered a ride since I was running late so here she is waiting for her driver riding my motorcycle" "Ahhh~~ Sounds like a scene that happen in dramas" Dubu said clasping his hands together and looking above like his imagining something leaving Jeongyeon scratching his nape awkwardly "It's nothing like that really we aren't alone an--" "So you want like that to happen?" Cub said and gave me a knowing look I facepalm internally "O-of course not" why did I stutter causing DubChaeng to burst out laughing "Aish *he said while rubbing his temple about to laugh to but he stopped himself* stop that kids your making Nabongs embarrassed besides I got this feeling Dubu is the one who wished something like that happen" he teased Dubu side eyeing him grinning I chuckled when Dubu turns bright red "I really hope so~" Dubu said causing us all to laughed when someone shouted "Kids start working" "Alright alright coming Jennie noona" DubChaeng said dragging their feet to the counter "Sorry if you have to witness them being rowdy, you want something to drink?" Jeongyeon asked  "It's okay I'm kinda used to them energetic and all, Can I have some hazelnut latte?" I asked he smiled and nodded "Sure give me a minute" as he walked to the counter and make coffee so he's also a barista he started from picking up a cup and put it in on the coffeemaker machine as he waiting for it to be done while he prepare the milk Why do I even watching him?  I shook my head waking my senses back when Jeongyeon suddenly appeared in front of me I was startled at first then I heard him chuckle "You okay you looked like you saw a ghost *he said still chuckling* one cup of Hazelnut Latte that would be 4500 won" he continued I looked at him with puppy eyes and do what I do best 'Aegyo' "I thought it's in the house" I whined he chuckled and replied "Well this is a Cafe not your house so its 4500 won" Smartass  I was about to rummage to my bag to hand him my card when I heard him laughed "I was messing with you thank you for the ride again the coffee's on me" he said smiling Did my heart just skipped a beat?  "T-thank you" why the fuck did I stutter he chuckled and ruffled my hair as he walked back on the counter </p><p> </p><p>No One's POV</p><p>A man in a suit quickly fish out his phone when he spotted someone "Make sure you report something useful" the other line said  "Of course boss I spotted patient #0423 on a local mart on Cheongdam-dong but I lost him" the man in suit said "I guess its a good news but MAKE SURE NEXT TIME YOU FIND THE 3 OF THEM STAT DON'T CALL ME WITHOUT THE LOCATION OF THE 3" the other line yelled as the man in suit trembled in fear and answered "Yes bos--" then the other line hanged up when the man in suit received another call "Hyung I spotted patient #1101 on a road nearby Cheongdam-dong" the other line calmly reported "Aish I know they are just around the vicinity stay vigilant we have to capture them no matter what or we'll be a dead meat" the man in suit said "Got it" the other line said as the man in a suit hanged up and looked around curse under his breathe and looked at the photo on his hand a picture of 2 people grinning at the camera the man in a suit is assigned to searched 2 people while the other one is assigned to only one "Ha! *the man in a suit sigh* why does boss even want this 2 puny man" he said under his breathe as he continue to flick the picture "Ah right they are 3" as he walked back to his car and went back to a modern office building and welcome with a bunch of man in suits</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Knowing YOO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>Cute She went all panicky a while ago I can't help but to chuckle from her reaction just what I expected a certainly cute bunny and ruffled her hair as I walked back to the counter since its my turn today to man the counter when Dahyun approach me with his signature grin "Hyung can you ahm... *scratch his none itchy nape* maybe switch places with me at the kitchen?" he said I looked weirdly as he smile shyly "Sana noona told me she'll hang out at the cafe since Tzuyu's gonna drive them to their apartment" I nodded slowly "Don't worry hyung I already asked Cub he told me to asked you" he continued I chuckled and nodded leaving him all jumpy and happy tofu so I walked to the kitchen and helped Chaeyoung and Jennie bake I stepped inside the kitchen "Hyung" Cub greeted I smiled and asked "What's baking Cub?" "Hm... Today's menu changed since we have to adjust in making batter and in a couple of hours we'll be closing soon so we need to make batter for bread and the other batter can be prepared tomorrow for Rasberry Mousse Cake, some cupcakes hmm... what else ahh Chocolate Charlotte Cake" I nodded and rolled up my sleeves "Where is Jennie?" I asked while I wear an apron and prepare myself in baking "She's with Tzuyu I guess discussing something" I nodded now we're working on preparing the bread batter as I help him prepare all the dry ingredients for mixing then I make my way to the pantry and pick some spices when the bottle of Cinnamon is empty and we ran out of Nutmeg and a packet of Caraway "Cub can you run to the store and pick some spices?" I asked "Got it" as he took off his apron and run off I took my phone and text him the spices we sometimes takes turn in doing groceries specially when our supplier came late we sometimes do it ourselves so we had to be familiar with different spices and herbs used in baking as I get back on preparing to bake when Jennie went inside the kitchen "Oh! Oppa where is Chaeyoung?" "I asked him to run to the store and buy some missing spices" I replied she nodded and said "We ran out of spices again Aish our supplier are quite tardy this days might as well replace them with someone who can keep up to us" I nodded "I already told Tzuyu about it I'm sure he'll find a more suitable supplier to us" she continued as I start assembling the ingredients for our no-knead bread, its perfect for our morning menu as I prepared all the dry ingredient starting from bread flour, active-dry yeast, and kosher salt and the only wet ingredient, the water onto the bowl as I fold it into a rough ball of dough form after which I let it sit at a room temperature for 12-24 hours perfect for tomorrow morning freshly bake when I saw Jennie spacing out 'You always look so hot even when baking' Jennie's internally screaming  "You okay?" I asked she nodded smiling "Your scaring me your smiling over nothing?" I teased as I heard her chuckle "Trust me I'm okay'He cares'  I'm more worried than you tho its not even a month since your gunshot wound I'm pretty sure it still hurt you should slow down on working" she said "Don't worry the wound is starting to heal sooner or later it'll heal soon" I answered as she nodded "Just be careful, we'll just continue this tomorrow help me tidy this up" she continued I nodded as we cleaned up the kitchen she's tidying up the kitchen as I wash all the used kitchen essentials from plates, mixing bowls, measuring cup and spoon, the stand mixer's blades and etc. after which she told me that she'll be at Tzuyu's office </p><p>I walked back to the Cafe area and saw Sana, Nayeon and Dahyun talking to each other when Dubu stood up and waved his hand "Hyung" as he beckon me to come to them as I do so "Where is cub?" he asked "He run to the store to buy some spices" Dubu motioned to took a seat beside Nayeon "Ahjussi isn't here yet?" I asked she nodded "Don't worry I'm sure Ahjussi will fix it" she said I nodded "What happen to your motorcycle?" Sana asked sipping her cup of latte "Ah my motorcycle broke down when I was on my way here good thing Nayeon bumped into me or I'll be late for work" she nodded "You two seem to know each other" she said "Hmm.. Kind of we met at the bank weeks ago" I answered when I notice Nayeon's unsure face I looked at her in the eyes as she just nodded as if telling me its nothing I nodded back when Tzuyu stepped out his office and went to our table "Where's the cub?" he asked "He ran into the store to buy some spices" he nodded he took a deep sigh and sat down we looked at him as he looked at us shock "What's wrong?" I asked him "Nothing just tired that's all I need my Momoring" he whined "By the way why is Nayeon noona here? I thought you're with Momo?" he asked "I was about to get back at the apartment when Mom called me and asked me if I can stop by the office as they gave me my card" Nayeon replied "Hmm.. so you meet each other in a bank could it be?" Tzuyu said "Could it be what?" I asked Dubu continued "So Nayeon noona is the same woman who you saved?" while Dubu looked at Nayeon I looked at Nayeon whose visible tensed I held her hand and looked at her in the eyes she nodded as I said "Hmm... why?" I asked "Mina noona was really worried that because of what happened she's traumatize, how she looked terrified right after and kept asking for forgiveness" Tzuyu replied "We offered help to find her and here you are the one we've been searching for" he continued "Are you okay? Is that why we haven't seen you for a couple of days after you said you had errands?" Sana bombarded her with questions Nayeon smile shyly and replied "At first it was terrifying it was a nightmare but on the other day Mom told me to visit a Psychologist and brought Rohee with me we took therapy together for at least a week then thank God we forgot about it well little by little" she said "That's good to hear" Sana said in relief "Don't keep thing like that Unnie we know your an independent woman but we're still your friends we'll worry for you that's inevitable" she continued "Right don't keep everything bottled up you can always come to us we'll welcome you with open arms" Dubu said "I promise" Nayeon replied we nodded agreeing to what she said "Have you talked to Mina noona?" Tzuyu asked "I haven't but don't worry I'll talk to her tomorrow" Nayeon reassured </p><p>When my phone suddenly vibrated its a text message from Mina? 'Hyung sorry but I didn't know what spices should I picked sorry hyung may I know what is it again?' That's why I'm feeling a bit weird he didn't even knew what he's gonna buy and just run off but at least he bumped into Mina I forgot to resupply then I replied  'Caraway, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg it's okay I'm on my break anyway you're lucky you bumped into Mina make sure you take her home after thanks cub' "Who's that?" Sana asked teasingly "Ah it's a text from Mina she bumped into Chae while doing groceries Chae asked what are the spices needed" I replied "What's up with the people around us experiencing a 'drama-like-scenarios' " Dubu jokingly emphasizing the last 3 words and quoting it while pouting "Oh come on Dahyun hyung having Sana noona as your love interest is straight up fairy tale" Tzuyu said making Dubu and Sana blush I chuckle how Tzuyu can be sweet and savage at the same time then Sana suddenly asked "So Jeongyeon Oppa You and Mina are very much stick together so maybe your jealous" looking at me I raise my right brow and wonder if she's talking to me "Me?" I asked she nodded wiggling her brows "We've been together for so long that I'm not worried I trust her, I know she wouldn't do anything" I said and if I can't have Mina I don't mind if she fell for the cub besides Chae is a fine looking young man and they look cute together a penguin and a cub an adorable combination I smiled imagining them together they had chemistry I mean Chae's sweet and mischievous personality goes well with Mina's calm and compose side </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>I saw how he smiled after he told us she trust Mina he really loves her, trust really is the bread and butter of any kind of relationship and I must say they both had it loving someone on that kind of level is difficult to find and for my future partner I wish he can be faithful to me just like how Jeongyeon is faithful to Mina "So how was Kai doing haven't seen him for a while" Dubu asked snapping me back to reality Jeongyeon paused for a while then answered "He just flew back to Japan with his Mom" he said cute how his son called his grandparents Mom and Dad "That kid is so sweet you two sure know how to raise a kid" Dubu said "He is, we kinda missed him already specially Mina" Jeongyeon said as Sana excused herself to use the powder room I smirk and looked at Dahyun as he his gaze follow where Sana's going "So Dubu-ah what's the real score between you and Sana?" I teased making Dahyun startled with my sudden question he panicked and started roaming his eyes as he stuttered "A-ahm m-me and Sana are friends why do you asked?" I chuckled and replied "Right... friends when its too obvious that you like her, just so you know you where ogling her a minute ago" Tzuyu added I smirk as Jeongyeon chuckled "Ok fine *he said raising both of his hands**I smirk as I fished my phone out my purse and start recording Dahyun for receipt purposes* I like her but we're still getting to know each other we can't just rush things through we're still young and I need to improve myself, to be worthy of her family's blessing to be worthy enough to call her mine" he said as I stoped the recording I awe from what he said Sana sure is lucky to find someone who is willing to improved himself not because he is told to but to prove that his willing to cope up with different changes along side with her I smiled and said "I'm sure your worthy" causing him to grin widely "You think so noona?" he asked I nodded "You looked like a kid Dub" Jeongyeon teased "Besides its pretty obvious you two have mutual feelings" Tzuyu stated "Just man up and confess" he added "Even if its not that easy at least try telling her how you fell in that way you two can weigh things out" Jeongyeon said we all looked at him as Dubu said "Sometimes you really sound like my Dad" I heard him chuckled and replied "I guess I am" causing us to burst out laughing its cute tho if he's the Dad well maybe Mina's the Mom "I'm sure Uncle would love to have Sana as his daughter-in-law" Tzuyu said making Dubu blushed to madly he kinda looked like a kimchi tofu</p><p>After a while Sana came back after using the rest room she sat beside Dahyun causing all of us to grin and side eye Dubu who looked like a kimchi tofu "What did I miss?" Sana asked looking at us weirdly I shrugged my shoulder and said "Oh~ its nothing" causing Tzuyu to chuckle when his phone ring "Oh! it's Momo" he said full of joy "I'll go home Momo is home alone I'll get going hyung, noona" he said "Ahh... and closed the cafe after Cub arrived Jennie noona left a while ago stay safe everyone" he added and jogged towards the exit and stepped inside his car and drove off to our shared apartment when Dubu stood up and excused himself to use the men's room "Look how madly in love Tzuyu to our Momoring" Sana said giggling causing us all to chuckle "Then try asking Momo on how she manage to make Tzuyu madly in love with her" I teased Sana while wiggling my eyebrows up and down I saw Jeongyeon chuckle "Maybe, or I can asked Mina" Sana said as we both side-eyed Jeongyeon while we playfully wiggle our eyebrows when Dahyun just came back from using the men's room "Why are you looking at hyung like that?" he asked sitting beside Sana "You know we just want to know his love story, how he met his wife, their honeymoon, and maybe share us how they made their son" Sana answered I teasingly smile "Wait what? me? married to whom?" he asked "Don't deny it Jeongyeon oppa we know you and Mina are a whole package" Sana said we heard Jeongyeon chuckled and looked at Dahyun "Guess you two heard it from DubChaeng" he said "Not really, Dahyun told me about his married hyung since I knew Tzuyu's crew is just the 3 of you before the additional 3, I somehow knew who's the hyung his talking about and it's you" Sana said "Besides we saw you and Mina on a mall when we hang out you, Mina, and a kid so you don't need to hide it from us Jeongie" I added while Dahyun look down scratching his nape while Jeongyeon is somehow blushing and chuckling "We're not married Mina is my best friend since diaper days his Dad help me after my Mom died Mina's parents along with Jihyo's parents took me in and help me on my younger days when my Dad is nowhere to be found" he said wait what they aren't married yet had a kid "What about the kid?" we asked in unison "Kai is Mina's younger brother who we babysit when his like 3 years old he called me Appa because he somehow saw me as his father figure since his Dad is in Japan with his Mom who sometimes visit them here in Korea" we nodded and still shocked "Chaeyoung mistook them as a married couple since he saw them at the nearby park on our apartment when his having his morning jog he's shocked too when he saw a kid running to hyung and called him 'Appa' so he somehow conclude his married with a kid and we're embarrassed when we found out that they aren't, that's when hyung was in the hospital with Mina noona" Dahyun said scratching his nape "We're both surprise too I mean the kid is literally hyung's carbon copy but sadly it wasn't their kid and their aren't married" he added we're both shocked "So the kid is Mina's younger brother that you two somehow took in and almost stood as his parents since Mina's parents are in Japan?" Sana asked as I nodded we literally had the same question Jeongyeon nodded and said "Yap *he said nodding* Mina's Mom had no choice but to leave him on Mina's care since her husband has been very busy for the past few years with his patients so she left Kai to Mina and asked me if I can accompany her to babysit Kai I agreed because they also took care of me before Jihyo's Dad took me in" "Honestly you two actually looked like married couple at the mall" I added Sana nodded and said "We thought your like I don't know on your mid 20's" I nodded in agreement </p><p>When door burst open and saw a panting Cub with a plastic bag we all looked at him weirdly he looked like he ran a marathon "Did you ran away from someone?" Jeongyeon asked when he approach our table as we handed him a glass of water he drank the whole glass and answered "I felt someone's following me which is a bit of weird since I'm broke and poor" he breathe in and out then added "I somehow lost him I guess" he took a sit in front of us "We should report this" Sana suggested "No its fine I don't even have idea who he is I didn't even saw his face just his physique" Chaeng answered "He followed me when I was on my way here in the cafe good thing I already walked Mina noona home" he added and let a deep sigh when he stared outside the glass wall for a minute and froze "I think I didn't lost him" he said pointing at the man outside that looks like looking straight to the cafe Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung stood up and on guard "Stay here and don't move I'll stepped outside to take a look" Jeongyeon said "Hyung we'll go with you, you're still injured remember" Dahyun said concerned "I'm fine besides I'm the eldest among us don't leave them without any of you two" as he slowly walked towards the cafe's main door and flip the sign from open to closed the man isn't moving an inch looks like his calling someone on the phone Jeongyeon turn around and asked us to move to the kitchen and locked the door as we slowly walked towards the kitchen with Chaeyoung while Dahyun accompany Jeongyeon outside</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Concerned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>After they entered the kitchen I looked at Dahyun and said "You'll stay here and we switch places I'll use the back door and attack him outside" Dubu nodded as we switch places our physique is quite similar specially in shadow good thing we closed some of the lights so he can't tell who's who I'm pretty sure his after Tzuyu, Sana, or Nayeon the 3 is the heir and heiress of their own clan "When you notice something weird call the authorities" "Arasso" he replied nodding I slowly walked to the cafe's backdoor slowly and carefully closing the door trying my best to sneak behind him his quite fit wearing a suit I'm not sure if his one of Tzuyu's men or someone else I took a piece of wood beside the trash bin holding it tightly with my right hand when I felt a blow behind me "AH!" I groaned kneeling in one knee eventually losing the piece of wood I'm holding I look behind me and saw nothing I did my best and looked around another hit "AH!.. AISH!" I cuss "WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted back looking around I heard someone's footstep running towards me "Hey Kid" I heard someone called me I looked beside me and saw Nayeon's driver "Ahjussi" I said it was Nayeon's driver he helped me get up and asked "You okay kid? What was that?" I was a bit dizzy from the thing that hit my nape I'm not sure if its also a piece of wood or a baseball bat he guided me to stand up "I'm fine, Did you happen to saw someone around?" I asked he looked at me uncertain he shook his head when we heard a car stop "Are you sure?" I asked once again "Hmm..." he replied nodding still giving me a weird look "Why? Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked concerned "Ani.... I'm fine just a bit dizzy but I'm okay" I replied "Let's get inside I just arrive a while ago" he replied and help me walked back to the Cafe we used the back door and welcomed with a panting Tzuyu with Momo as Dahyun's calming Sana as for Chaeyoung who's patting Nayeon's shoulder when we swing open the door all of their heads snap towards our direction I was assisted by Chaeyoung who help me sit on the chair "Hyung You okay? What happen?" Tzuyu asked I nodded and signal them that I'm okay "I'm okay someone just hit me with something I also didn't see it coming both the one who hit me and what hit me" I said "All of you are okay right?" I asked back they all nodded and I sigh in relief they're all okay "I was just getting off your motorcycle when I heard someone shouted I hurriedly ran to where it came from and saw him on his one knee groaning in pain I didn't see or feel anything or anyone nearby" Ahjussi said "Can you describe him? his physical features" he continued "I didn't see him clearly since I only saw his silhouette but I'm certain its a he" I replied "We should report this" Tzuyu said as he call someone on the phone when my back felt sting maybe from the hit earlier when Nayeon approach me and handed me my phone "Thank you" I said "You sure you're okay?" she asked I smiled and nodded "Don't worry too much I'm fine" when I open my phone 3 missed calls 9 texts when my phone ring Mina's calling I carefully stood up as Nayeon assist me when I turned around to answer the call I heard gasped "Jeongyeon you're bleeding" Nayeon said and show me her hands in blood ah that's why it's sting she help me walked to her car and asked Ahjussi to get to the hospital quickly "We'll be there in a minute" Chaeyoung said as he ran to our locker and bring my things while Dahyun and Sana are left behind to assist Tzuyu and Momo </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>As we walked towards my car I took my handkerchief and press it to where the blood is coming from "Does it hurt?" I asked "Ani I'm okay" he said "Stop acting tough if it hurts say it don't keep it" I stated I saw him nod as he close his eyes "What's wrong?" I asked he shook his head and mouthed nothing aish so stubborn when Ahjussi settled inside he start the engine as we make our way to the nearest hospital after a few minutes we reach the hospital Ahjussi help me to carry Jeongyeon we reach the ER "Nurse" I called the nurse's attention and saw us she guide us towards a vacant bed and asked "What happen?" "He was hit with something and his back is bleeding" I answered when a resident doctor approach us and help Jeongyeon took off his white long sleeve showing his broad shoulders the resident doctor asked the nurse to bring suture and bandage Ahjussi told me he'll wait outside and call my parents Ahjussi has always been like an Uncle to me his Dad's most loyal driver and become my driver and bodyguard after the bank incident after a while the resident doctor advice the nurse to give him shot to avoid complications "For now you should rest and don't do anything vigorous at least a week to avoid infection I'll leave you two here you can go home after a while" he said and bow as he went to another patient waiting the nurse attend to him after the the resident doctor advise her what to do right I took his phone and texted Mina it's already late I'm sure she's worried as Jeongyeon is now asleep from the medicine that the nurse gave him I took the seat beside the hospital bed and watch him sleeping as I held his hand and lowered my head to its level "I'm sorry if you're hurt like this, this wouldn't happen if I wasn't in the bank in the first place I'm grateful you took the bullet for us but this cause too much for you I'm really sorry" I mumble getting teary what's wrong with me when I feel his hands move "I told you already it's fine no need to apologize I did that because I wanted too" as I lift my head and saw him looking at me and wipe the tear that fell from my left eye using his thumb I wiped my tears and said "You heard the doctor you should rest for a week and don't do anything vigorous" I nag I saw him nod after Chaeyoung arrive panting together with Dahyun, and Tzuyu "Hyung" Chaeyoung called and run towards us "Where is Sana and Momo?" I asked "I already sent them home" Tzuyu replied I nodded "I already settle the account no need to worry hyung" Tzuyu added "Thank you" Jeongyeon replied "I already told Jennie for your 1 week leave" Tzuyu said "I'm okay really I can still work in the Cafe I promise I won't do anything beyond my limit" Jeongyeon replied "Andwae" Tzuyu said firmly shutting Jeongyeon "You need to rest fully to recover fast no need to worry hyung Dahyun hyung and Chaeyeoung hyung can manage their while you rest" he continued "Jeongyeon oppa" we heard someone called from a far we saw Mina's worried face and run towards us where still in the ER since the resident doctor said that we can go home after the nurse gave him the medicine as I assisted Jeongyeon to sat down "You okay? What happen?" Mina asked worriedly "I'm fine don't worry too much" Jeongyeon replied "Let's go" he said "Are you sure hyung?" Chaeyoung asked we heard him hummed in response as he stood up as Mina and Chaeyoung assisted him to stood up "Thank you" he said looking to us all "Nayeon-ah Komawo" he continued "You heard what the doctor told you no vigorous activities, rest for a week, and try to clean the wound at least 2 times a day Mina please take care of him he's so stubborn" I said and looked at Mina I saw her nod "I will" Mina replied as she help him walk "We'll drive you to your apartment" I offer "No need Nayeon-ah we can take a cab" Jeongyeon said as we're near the exit "I insist" I said and saw Ahjussi jogging towards us and help Mina and help her settle Jeongyeon inside the car as I took the passenger seat beside Ahjussi Mina told us the address as Ahjussi drive us there I saw from the rear-view mirror how Jeongyeon lean closer to Mina as Mina gentle put his head above her shoulder they look like a couple "We're here" Ahjussi said when Mina gentle woke Jeongyeon they got off the car "You both live here?" I asked "Ani Mom asked him to stay with me as she contact her friend where I'll move in a week" Mina said "Thank you again Nayeon unnie" she continued and bow a bit "Take care you two" I replied as we head back to my apartment "You seems down Nayeon-ssi" Ahjussi said while I stare in nothing in particular "Ani. it's just that I can't understand myself lately" I replied I heard him chuckle "It looks like it too Nayeon-ssi" he replied "Aren't you going home?" he asked "I already texted Mom and Dad and told them I'm fine no need to worry Ahjussi" I replied with a smile "Just call us when you need anything Nayeon-ssi" he replied as we arrive on our apartment "I will Ahjussi Thank you" as I stepped out the car and went inside our shared apartment I saw Sana and Momo already in the living room with Jihyo telling her what happened when Jihyo saw me "Unnie you okay?" she asked I nodded and smile "I'm fine thank God nothing bad happen" I continued when the door burst open "I already reported it" Tzuyu said as he was welcome with Momo and hugged her "Chaeyoung already file his statement and we're waiting for hyung's statement even if he didn't clearly saw him" he continued "Let's rest for now it's been a long day" Tzuyu said and held Momo's hand as they make their way to there room together with Sana as for me I'm sitting in our living room with Jihyo staring back at me "What's wrong?" she asked "Nothing just tired" I replied when I felt her hands on mine "It's okay unnie you can tell me anything when you feel like it hmm?" she said I nodded as she make her way to her room </p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>After Nayeon unnie drove us home I help him sat on the sofa when I was about to leave I felt him tugged my hand "Sorry if I made you worried" he said locking gaze on me "There's no need to say sorry nobody knew this would have happen" I replied "Just rest hmm?.." I added I saw him nod "Have you ate dinner?" he asked I shook my head right after I was done preparing for our dinner when I receive a text from him that his been run to a hospital from bleeding "Let's eat" he said and carefully stood up "Careful" I reminded I sigh he's too stubborn "I'm okay" he said grinning as he sat down the dining table "Wait I'll reheat it" I said as I make my way to the kitchen and reheat the tonkatsu when I saw him walking towards the kitchen and set the table "I already told you to rest" I reminded I saw him paused "Sorry for being stubborn" he said scratching his nape "You okay?" I asked he nodded and walked back to the dining table after I reheat the tonkatsu I put it on the table as we ate our dinner at 10 in the evening after dinner I insist that I'll wash the dishes as he made his way to the guest room to rest when my phone ring a message from my Mom pop 'Mina-yah I already contacted the Minatozaki's they said you just have to talked to their daughter to help you move in her name Minatozaki Sana I know you knew her try to remember Goodnight Take care' Minatozaki Sana ahh Sana I never thought she's Japanese I mean she speak like a native Korean 'Sure Mom Thank you I'll try to move after a week' I replied when my phone rung she's calling </p><p>Italicized - other line </p><p>"Hello?" I asked "Why are you enjoying your time with Jeongyeon you want to stay for another week?" I heard my Mom in her teasing tone "Mom" I said a raising my voice a little bit I heard her chuckle "No need to hide from me Mina I conceive you for 9 months for nothing? I'm your Mom" "It's not that I like him it's just that his gunshot wound was reopened a while ago I'm just worried he'll exhaust himself again" I replied "You know you can tell me anything right if something happen there please tell me Kai has been bugging me to stay there at least a week or two I'll try my best to free my schedule so we can visit take care of yourself too Mina"  she said I hummed in response "Don't forget to take care of yourself too I know how both of you are stubborn just text me if you already talked to her inform me when will you move hmm? it's already late you need to rest you still have classes tomorrow"  "I will Mom Goodnight Love you" "Love you too goodnight" she replied after the call I made my way to the guest room to checking up on him when I carefully open the door and saw him fast asleep I sigh in relief he must have been tired I made my way to my room and sleep</p><p>Morning came and I was doing my morning routine preparing for school right after I make my way to the kitchen where I smell someone's cooking "Jeongyeon oppa" he snapped his head towards my direction and grin "I told you--" I was cutted off when he continue my sentence "To rest I know Mina I know just relax I'm fine I promised" he said and put the food on the table as he settle in the dining table "Let's eat" he said and we dig in "I forgot my motorcycle at the Cafe seems like we're gonna commute" he said "Is that your way to sneak in to the Cafe?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows he tightly shut his mouth got'cha "I'll asked Chaeyoung or Dahyun to drove your motorcycle here don't worry too much" I said and saw him pout "Stop it oppa it won't work" I reminded he sigh and just eat I giggle he's like a 4-year old kid who didn't got his permission to go out and play "If you feel bored Ray-chan is just there you know" I said he nodded and said "I know I'll keep an eye on him" "Good Yeonie" after our breakfast we took the bus to school we bumped into Dahyun and Chaeeyoung "Oh! hyung you know you can skip school you still need to rest" Chaeyoung reminded "I already told him that but his too stubborn to listen so here he is riding a bus to school" I added nagging "I told you I'm fine I promise to let you know when I feel something" he said I nodded "Arasso arasso" as we reached the school "Besides we can't skip today they say the owner of the school will finally visit Korea" Dahyun added "Really?" I asked "What was his name again...." Dahyun said thinking "Ah... Yoo Changjun... oh hyung he has the same family name" he added Yoo Changjun I know I heard it somewhere I heard him sigh and said "Great" in low tone he seems troubled </p><p> </p><p>Third Person's POV</p><p>A man in a suit was outside on his phone staring at the Cafe up front talking to his boss beaming in happiness "Boss we found all of them" "Good good bring them to me, ALL OF THEM" "Yes boss" he replied when the other line hang up "Let's have a little fun shall we?" he said to his partner while picking a piece of wood he knew that the one his been tailing notice him as he saw how that someone flip the sign he smirk and make his way to the back door "Stay here I'll go have some fun" as he walked sneakily to the backdoor the only reason that Dahyun didn't had the chance to assist Jeongyeon was because he thought that the man who's been standing and on his phone are just the same as he tricked Dahyun didn't had the chance to saw the 2 of them since he was busy planning he smirk and continue to looked around when he heard someone talk to his earpiece he smirked once again and as he walked away whistling As Dahyun saw that the man walked away he ran directly to the kitchen to check up on Chaeyoung, Sana, and Nayeon as he saw Chaeyoung on his phone calling Tzuyu and was about to walked out the kitchen when they heard a motorcycle stop "It's Ahjussi" right after a loud thud echoed inside the Cafe in instinct Dahyun and Chaeyoung stayed to protect Sana and Nayeon after a while the door swung open and show Nayeon's driver helping Jeongyeon to walked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>Before the clock hits 7:00 a.m. we arrive at the school after taking the bus since my motorcycle was left on the Cafe after the incident yesterday since Dubu mentioned that the school president Yoo Changjun so we have no choice but to gather around the school pavilion to welcome him as our new school principal "You okay?" Mina asked I nodded "I'm fine don't worry I'll let you know when I feel something hmm" I answered I saw her nod "Alright alright" she replied as she caress my back as we walk together with DubChaeng and we reach the school pavilion and saw a ton of students with their own class "Oh you know you can skip class today I already told our adviser" Jihyo said walking towards us more likely yelling "I'm fine" I said assuring her when Sana, Momo, Nayeon and Tzuyu arrived "You're really stubborn aren't you" Nayeon said making me chuckling "Aniyo trust me I'm good as new" I said when someone in the comittee anounce to settle down in class as we part ways with Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to go to our designated sit I'm sitting between Nayeon and Mina while on Nayeon's side was Sana and Momo and on Mina's side was Jihyo and Jieun</p><p>And the ceremony starts with the Head Committee opening remarks followed by almost all of the Committees in school and finally Yoo Changjun walk towards the stage and made eye contact with me how can I forgot this man who apparently my father, as he deep bow in front of everyone showing his respect before he took the school he starts his speech "Good day students of Cheongdam High School I, Yoo Changjun the new School Director will continue what our past school director did will do everything in my power to improve the students performance in all aspect helping every single student under my care to be internationally prepared.... " he end his speech after 15 min talk and bow again the students proceed to class when the head committee call for me </p><p>"Mr. Yoo Jeongyeon of Class A please come to the office thank you" and all eyes are on me it's as if I did a crime "I can accompany you" Jihyo said since she's our class president she had to since I'm a transferee I nodded and follow her leaving them I just nod telling them it's fine we walked to the office and welcome with the Head Committee bowing down to us I bow down as well "You didn't mention your his only heir and son don't worry Mr. Yoo said to restrict everyone from knowing so it's a secret between us three" he said and point at Jihyo who's also shock she knew how my Dad disappeared into thin air after my Mom died and she hasn't had the chance to saw him in person so she didn't know how my Dad looked like I nodded and proceed inside I saw him sitting on his chair and stood up as I enter his room "Kyungwan" he called I honestly don't know what to feel "It's Jeongyeon Mr.  Yoo you must have mistook me as someone" I said dodging from this conversation and tried to escape by diverting his attention "Yoo Kyungwan is your birthname and I was the one who gave you that name and I'm not mistaken you from someone I know my son and you are my son" he said firmly he stood up and lay a folder on his table "I know Yoochun took you in and I've been guiding you secretly from afar I know your mad, sad or even resent me as your father but someday on the right time you will know everything and you will understand why I did those things" he said looking at me I stand firmly "And I'm here to take you back I know I missed a lot of things that happen in your life but I'm willing to do everything in my power for you to forgive me" he added "You think you can just pop back into my life and expect me to forget everything, Do you know what happen to me after you disappeared? Even if I want to forget something in my life I can't, Do you know how I blame myself if I wasn't such a coward and man up to protect Mom maybe just maybe she's still here with us, maybe you didn't runaway from your responsibility as my father " I said with a threatening tears "I know what I did cause so much in your life " he said admitting the fact that he caused so much in my life that even he couldn't erased it "Yoochun told me everything about the past 11 years he told me how you had to adjust to everything you used to, I know you had PTSD at a very young age, I know you fell into depression and almost committed suicide by banging your head on the wall just to forget how your Mom died I know everything Kyungwan I was there you don't know how I had to control myself from comforting you" he said "But I can't now this is my only chance I had  to protect my family I was the one who ask Yoochun to adopt you while I'm away, I know you know Jieun stop avoiding her I send her to protect you" "From who?" I asked "Now is not the time for you to know, the important thing is I'm here to be your father again I know I have to mend a lot of your wounds and scars but I'm willing to wait for you to forgive me"  he added I stand still not moving nor talking "I already move all your things from that apartment to our house don't worry if you still want to work so be it I won't meddle with something you're used of doing" "I can't I had to stay with Mina until she move out" I said I saw him nod "Are you perhaps dating?" he asked "No" I said hastily "Don't worry she'll move out after 3 days" I added I saw him nod and sat down on his swivel chair "Don't worry this information won't be published in public unless necessary the only one who knew about this is you, me, your class president and the Head Committee I know how you want privacy" he said I bow 90 degrees and stepped out the room </p><p>I saw Jihyo waiting for me "You okay?" she asked I walk to her direction and lean my head on her shoulder as tears slowly drop from my eyes I felt her hand caressing my back "It's gonna be okay I know it's difficult at first but time will heal your wounds hmm?" she said I nodded as she held my shoulder and look at her big dough eyes as she wiped my tears "We still have class I'll call Dad if he knew about this" she said I nodded and asked her to go ahead as I make my way to the men's room and wash up my face I looked at the reflection on the mirror I felt a little sting on my back as I stretch my body a bit and stepped out the men's room and walked back to our classroom I open the sliding door and bow a bit and proceed to walk to my chair as the class continue</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo POV </p><p>After Jeongyeon stepped inside the room I grew anxious after the Head Committee mentioned earlier that Jeongyeon's father is our new School director Yoo Changjun I thought his father was in Japan just like Dad mention that's the reason behind the unnecessary 'business trip' excuses they always mention how his Dad went missing after his Mom died from gunshot how can he face one of his nightmare that kept him awake at night I saw how he crumble to pieces after his father's disappearance and his mother's death, how he's longing from a father's love and how he miss his Mom to the point of following her I'm not sure if he can face him without breaking down as I think of a way to at least help him forget I know it's impossible but at least help him lessen the burden his feeling when he asked me that he'll use the men's room I was having a second thought but in the end he walked out before I can even say a word I sigh I thought he can finally move on from the past but it looks like the past continue to come after him  </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>After he went to the School Director's office he's undeniable quieter than usual he's been like that since first period and it's quite alarming "You okay?" I ask as I tap his elbow he snapped back to reality "Hmm I'm fine" he replied dryly which literally means he isn't okay I just nod After our morning class we went to the cafeteria for lunch break but I didn't saw him anywhere "Have you seen Jeongyeon oppa?" Mina asked warily I shake my head and replied "I haven't seen him stepped out the room" "Even Jihyo's missing what do you think happen on the School Director's office?" Sana asked we shook our heads because honestly we don't know Jeongyeon haven't said anything after that we proceed to line up to get our lunch when we saw Jeongyeon and Jihyo stepped inside the cafeteria Jeongyeon looks sad and bothered Jihyo look at him worriedly she saw Mina and made an eye contact with her as Mina got the signal nodding after we took our lunches we proceed to take an empty sit and settle down in front of me are Sana and Momo while Jihyo, Mina and Jeongyeon are still on the line they're chatting for at least 10 mins when suddenly Mina caress Jeongyeon's back maybe Jeongyeon's wound reopen again I was about to stood up when Sana held my hand "Don't worry too much Unnie I feel like it's something personal" she said I nodded defeat and ate my lunch after our lunch I proceed to walk back to our room there I saw him staring at nothing I slowly approach him when I notice Mina nor Jihyo wasn't around "Hey you okay?" I asked he smile dryly he's literally faking it "Yeah don't worry" he said "Is it the wound does it hurt?" I asked hoping for a honest answer "Ani it's okay I'm fine don't worry too much Nayeon-ah" he replied I gave up I know he's having a hard time opening up with me since we just know each other for like I don't know 2 months compare to Mina who's been there for him for God knows how long </p><p>I settle down and after a while our class starts again since our next subject is physical education the boys and girls are divided into 2 to change of course we proceed to gym and change to our P.E. uniform and went back to the gym and well attend P.E. class after P.E. we went back to our room well all sweaty and everything because of the activity the only one who wasn't so sweaty was Jeongyeon who's been staring at the board about 15 mins now I tap his shoulder and well got his attention "I know your bored after watching us play for an hour but cheer up I know after your wound are healed up you can always join us" I said "You know I can't girls and boys on P.E. class are always separated" he replied chuckling at least I got the chance to make him laugh I smiled and sat down "Fact but you kinda looked like you want to join us earlier I'm starting to think that you want to join us play volleyball" I teased "Ah that when I was a kid I used to play a lot of ball games with my parents  so yeah I kind of feel nostalgic all of a sudden" he said and stare at me I smiled and nod "Hmm" I was about to reply when our next class came "Ok class settle down" she said as we arrange our chairs and well our next class starts after another subject after the other it's finally time to go home </p><p> </p><p>Third Person's POV</p><p>On the other side before the opening ceremony</p><p>Yoochun is on his way to stepped inside his house when he heard a car stop he snap his head towards the direction where the car stopped and saw something he didn't know he'll ever see he saw Yoo Changjun in the flesh Yoochun paused and approach Changjun at the gate as Changjun open his arms welcoming him Yoochun approach him and gave the latter a hug "Where have you been? Have you seen your son?" Yoochun asked "Sorry come in come in Jiyoung will be delighted" he added as they proceed inside the house and welcome with a shock Jiyoung as Changjun open his arms again as Jiyoung hugged the latter while caressing her back </p><p>After the quick reunion they took a sit on the living room as the maid serve some tea. They talked it out there as Changjun confessed everything to his bestfriend Yoochun understood the situation and if ever it happen to him he would gladly do the same even if it means abandoning his own son "Now is the only chance you got to restore your relationship as father and son" Yoochun said as Changjun deep bow infront of them "Thank you for taking care of my son" he said "No need to deep bow we're more likely brothers from another mother" Yoochun said tapping Changjun's shoulder "I already set a plan for everything I won't stop at nothing until I got my revenge from everything" Changjun said with a visible wrath seen in his eyes "I know but you need to come clean to your son he need to know" Yoochun said "Now is not the time he's still young" Changjun "Right he's still 'YOUNG' and much more vulnerable and gullible you know him he can take everyone on his side" Yoochun justified "Not my son" Chanjun replied proudly "Kyungwan is a strong and stubborn kid I know he won't be that easily persuade by someone who's narrow-minded" he added Yoochun nod "I'll take on your side just protect the kids" Yoochun said the mini-reunion was cut by a man wearing suit calling for Changjun's attention "Ah.. this is Jaeseok my cousin" Changjun introduced Jaeseok as the latter bow "Dongseok called he told me that someone was after the 3" Jaeseok whispered as Changjun's eye's open wide "I need to go" he said and hurriedly went to his car alongside with Jaeseok </p><p>After a while they arrive on a secluded rainforest as the gate's open automatically and went inside the warehouse "Send me the voicemail of Dongseok" "Arasso" as they went inside the office "The original copy of you father's last will and testament we're already found sir I already contacted your lawyer" another man approach Changjun "Good tell him to meet me tomorrow here after my appointments" "Right away sir" as the man bowed and stepped out the room "You know you have to tell Kyungwan this" Jaeseok reminded while sitting on the sofa beside changjun's office "I know I'm highly aware of that it's just he's still young to face this I promise my wife I'll do everything to take care of my son" Changjun said while reading his Father's last will after 14 years of searching he finally had it in his palm now he can easily track down everyone "Keep this copy along with the original files for evidence make a copy and leave it here on my table" Changjun said as he walked toward his room in the warehouse sat down at the corner of his bed and took the picture frame on his bedside table a picture of his wife holding a little Kyungwan he smiled remembering the time when everything is okay when his phone ring a call from caller I.D 'Dr. Myoui Akira' "Hello" he answered "Changjun it's a miracle Soyoung she's responding to the pills Changjun after 14 years, it wouldn't take long for her to recover we can't tell the side effects but the important thing is she's responding sooner or later she'll wake up I already contacted Jaegeun about the pill and send him one, the left pills are back on 'Y'" he couldn't believe what I heard "Thank you Akira thank you" he said repeatedly "It's fine besides it's my compensation for causing Kyungwan trouble" "No it's not your fault Akira Kyungwan had that disease since he was little" "I know but I should've done everything I can to at least help him forgot I was the one who suggest the operation but I failed now he had the same nightmare" "Forget about the past Akira you did nothing wrong, even if we did the surgery or not it was bound to happen he already got him on his hands 14 years ago but Kyungwan slip on his hands and one of his men actually cause Kyungwan's blunt force trauma" I said I heard him sigh and replied "Alright very well then I'll send you the official WRITTEN REPORT ABOUT Soyoung and Kyungwan's case call me if you need my help I'd be more than willing to help"  "Just take care of your family specially your daughter and son this is gonna be a long dangerous ride" "I know what I sign up for Changjun don't worry your son has always been by my daughter and son's side"  "Good then thank you for the good news I'll hung up" Changjun said then hung up he sigh loudly and took a glance on the picture on his hands "Little by little I'll do my best to rebuild my family" he said caressing the picture of his wife and son</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Wound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina POV</p><p>After out class the assigned students to clean the room starts cleaning the room while the rest took their stuff and well exited the room as for me I'm staring at Jeongyeon Oppa who happens to be staring at nothing even if the class ends I slowly approach him and tap his shoulder successfully taking his attention "Let's go, I already told Tzuyu your taking a leave of absence because of your wound so you can rest" I said I saw him nod and stood up I know the school isn't the right place to talk about what happened earlier so I suggested to go home that way he can rest his mind and body stress is bad for someone who's healing a wound even if it's physical or emotional "Well get going" I said gaining Sana, Momo and Nayeon's attention as they nod "Bye Minari" Sana said followed by Momo and Nayeon as we walk together to the gate "We'll take the bus" I said I saw him nod and still spacing out "You can always tell me when somethings bothering you I'll always be here to listen" I reminded him he smile and nod "Of course when your ready" I added he nod again we walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus of course after a while we reach our stop and walk to the apartment from a far I already saw his motorcycle park in front of the gate I raise my eyebrow how did it happen to be here I shrugged it off as I look at Jeongyeon oppa we stepped inside the apartment when he talked behind me on the foyer "My Dad came back after 11 years" I face him and look at him in the eyes "He came back like nothing happened" he added as his tears stream down I walk towards him and hug him caressing his back to at least suite him "I thought I can just ignore it I thought I can just shrugged it off I thought I can finally be numb to feel anything but I stand corrected" he continue to sobbed I know how he's emotionally drain by now I hug him tightly caressing his back "I know it will take a lot of time for you to be able to accept everything but I'm sure time will heal everything hmm Gwaenchanha" I said as I slowly pull back "Go change I'll make us some tea" I added as I walk to the kitchen and make us some tea while preparing the to boil the water I hurriedly change and get back before the water boil I saw him sitting on the sofa staring into nothing I already ask Tzuyu if he can take a leave I'm so relieve he said yes I took 2 cup of tea and put it on the coffee table he took the cup and take a sip but he hasn't said a word after</p><p>After a while he finish the cup of tea and said "I'll be on the quest room" and half-smile I didn't push the idea of him telling me everything I'm sure he will but on the right time when he's ready to tell me everything that is running on his mind but I contemplated after minutes of reconsideration I slowly stepped towards the direction of the guest room and knock and said "Oppa I know you can hear me I know how your mind is disoriented right now but just trust the process I'm sure it was bound to happen you meeting your Dad and mend everything between you two and remember we're here, I'm here" I heard the door open I spread my arms welcoming him to a hug he slowly walk towards me and hug me I caress his back letting him to ease up a bit until I heard a stable breathing he fell asleep from crying thank goodness we're already on his room I carefully carry him even if he's much more heavier than me and carefully tuck him on the bed caress his forehead lulling him after I'm sure he's asleep I went outside the room and well prepare our dinner</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>I went to the guest room to clear my mind after a eventful day I feel physically and emotionally drain everything that I was supposed to forgot keep on flashing to my mind like it just happened yesterday the day where my Mom died my Dad runaway and fled from being my Dad I sat down with legs folded touching my stomach my mind is a mess right now I just want to disappear when someone knock on my door "Oppa I know you can hear me I know how your mind is disoriented right now but just trust the process I'm sure it was bound to happen you meeting your Dad and mend everything between you two and remember we're here, I'm here" she said on the other side of the room I slowly walk to the door and open it and welcome with Mina spreading her arms wide I walk towards her and hug her she's always been beside me and I'm happy she did and everything went black</p><p>I woke up it's already morning seems like I fell asleep I went to the bathroom and do my business there my morning routine and change to my uniform when my phone ring 'It's your Dad meet me at the office after class you need to know everything' I replied 'Okay' and turn my phone on silent mode I stepped out the room and went to the kitchen and cook breakfast menu for the morning rice, soybean sprout stew, kimchi and fried fish fillet I turn on the rice cooker and put some rice on it next was to prepare for the stew 1 pound soybean sprout , washed and drained, 8 large dried anchovies with the heads and guts removed, 8 cups water, 4 garlic cloves, minced, 4 ounces onion, sliced (about ½ cup), 1 tablespoon (or more or less) korean hot pepper flakes, 1 tablespoon soy sauce, 1 tablespoon fish sauce, 2 teaspoons kosher salt (or more or less to your taste), 2 to 3 green onions, sliced diagonally, 2 teaspoons toasted sesame oil, and 2 to 3 tablespoons toasted sesame seeds , ground then place the anchovies in a stock pouch or tie them up in a piece of cheesecloth, place the soybean sprouts in a large pot. Add the water, dried anchovies, garlic, onion, gochu-garu, soy sauce, and fish sauce. Stir a few times with a spoon, cover and cook for 30 minutes over medium high heat, it may boil over while cooking, just crack the lid if it does, remove the anchovy pouch and discard, then stir in the salt to taste, green onion, and cook for another minute and remove from the heat and stir in the sesame oil next is the fish fillet I already defrost it so all I have to do butter base it when I heard a foot step "Morning" I greeted Mina while pre-heating the pan and put some butter and after it melt put the fish "Good morning" she replied as she help me set the table "I already asked Sana about moving to their apartment she said I can move in less than 2 days" she said while making coffee after the fish is cook I put it on the table "Need help in moving?" I asked she shook her head "I'm fine Sana said she already contacted a moving van to move my stuff" she replied "Tomorrow you can help me pack" I hummed in response "Just call me if you need anything and forget my apartment Mr. Yoo asked me to stay on his house at Cheongdam-dong and he already move my things so I assume that apartment is empty by now" I added she look at me and replied "That's good in that way you'll be able to know each other" "I guess so" I replied "Just do it slowly I'm pretty sure you'll eventually see him as your Dad" she said I look at her in the eye and nod after "Let's eat" I said as we ate our breakfast after breakfast Mina went to Ray to feed him as I toss the plates on the dishwasher "Are you gonna use your motorcycle?" she asked I nodded humming as she took her helmet and ride on after of course securing that we locked the whole apartment and drove to the school</p><p>"Hyung" I heard Dahyun called with Sana and Chae "Morning" I greeted "Oppa" Sana said on her aegyo voice causing Dahyun to give me a stern look I sigh opening my eyes wide "Sana" I called "Must be lonely in less than 2 days Minari will be moving to our shared apartment" she said teasingly that's when Dahyun got it and smile mischievously "Aigoo hyung" I sigh I saw Dahyun look at someone and saw Nayeon approaching us with Momo and Tzuyu "How come Sana is with you when Tzuyu, Sana and Momo shared apartment?" I teased I saw Dahyun blush and tighten his lips preventing from smiling "Well the two have been seeing a lot lately so I will not be surprise if someday or even tomorrow that two will come out as in a relationship" we look back as we heard Jihyo said that we burst out laughing "You two looked like horny rabbits to be honest" she added shrugging her shoulder "Please control your hormones" Nayeon added side-eyeing the two as the two of them nod at the same time when the bell ring it's time for school again we walk to our building </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>The class starts again with our teacher lecturing about the given subject and after which will have assignments or even seatwork but today is a bit different since the new School Director arrive from Japan all the teacher and school personnel have to attend a meeting even the class representative are being called after Jihyo and our teacher stepped out the room our class is a mess but nevertheless awesome I must say when someone sat beside me "Jeongyeon come with me" if I remember correctly she's Lee Jieun also a transferee but came after Jeongyeon and Mina I wonder if they know each other she even call Jeongyeon by his name maybe they're schoolmates I shrugged it off and walk towards Momo, Sana and Mina now that I think about it they're all Japanese "Where do you think she will go with Jeongyeon?" I heard Sana asked Mina "No idea" Mina replied shrugging her shoulder "Who is she anyway?" Momo asked "She's our schoolmate but she's our batchmate I really don't know why she transferred but a lot of student from our school think she's Oppa's ex-girlfriend but Oppa didn't said she is" Mina said I saw Sana mischievously smile and asked "Are you jealous?" poking her side "Of course not" Mina replied in her high pitch tone I chuckle and teased too "Hmm but does it sound like your jealous" rubbing my chin with my two fingers we saw how Mina turn red yeoksi she like Jeongyeon no doubt I wonder if they aren't in a relationship "It's okay Mina I feel you" Momo said and side hug her caressing her head as Mina look at her confuse "It's not like that" Mina said wiggling out from Momo's embrace "Why do you keep insisting we're in a relationship?" she asked "Maybe because you two shared an apartment or maybe you two are really close that Dahyun and Chaeyoung thought your married or maybe because you two look good together" I answered smiling widely "Sure we're close but almost all of the books I've read about best friends fell in love didn't end well" she replied "Make sense but you know what are the odds" I said "The only thing that's left is you two to be honest with yourself" Sana added I nodded "And I honestly think you'd be a good couple" Momo said "Don't push Mina into something that she isn't sure" we heard Jihyo said "Oh the meeting ended already?" Sana asked "Hmm it's pretty much the same at the assemble but few rules and regulations are added since the new School Director added something" she added "They added?!" Momo asked "Yeah so next week the school handbook will released a new edition I think included the new rules and regulations" Jihyo continued "Don't change the subject you 3 keep on pushing Mina into confessing to Jeongyeon when she isn't sure about it" Jihyo said and practically slapping our arms "No we didn't" Sana said "Yes you did" Jihyo retorted "See how Mina look at you weirdly that's enough reason to think that you 3 are formulating something" she added we heard Mina laugh and replied "Jihyo really looks like your Mom" she said chuckling "Yeah I somehow feel she's much more older than me" I said "Yeah I feel sorry for her future lifetime partner" Sana teased "Aish this kid" Jihyo said and run towards Sana who's running for her life we chuckle at the two who look like Tom and Jerry when the teacher arrive right after Jieun and Jeongyeon I wonder if what Mina said is true I mean come to think of it the first time Jieun unnie enter the class Jeongyeon literally freeze for a second and the class starts again at least we're 30min vacant a while ago </p><p>Lunch time all students favorite subject as we heard the bell ring as I walk towards them "I really wish we can eat something new on the cafeteria menu" Momo whine "Stop whining and move" Jihyo said as we walk to the cafeteria I sigh same old cafeteria menu I just took and as we walk to an empty table waiting for Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to join us after a while we saw Jeongyeon with Mina come to seat with us "You two always have packed lunch I'm starting to think to live with Mina" Sana joke "We take turns in making lunch whoever woke up first and somehow manage to make lunch we usally brought it so it doesn't go to waste" Mina said "Ohh~~~" we said in unison earning a look from Jeongyeon, Mina, and Jihyo "Kids" Jihyo said shrugging her shoulder causing Mina to laugh "I feel like your playing husband and wife at Mina's apartment Mina as wife Oppa as husband Kai is your son" Sana teased we saw how the two blushed I chuckle "Here comes your boyfriend" I teased Sana who also blushed after turning back and saw Dahyun smiling from a far "They're more likely in a relationship than us to be honest" Momo teased Mina and Jeongyeon comparing her relationship to Tzuyu "But babe I thought you hate mushy stuff?" Tzuyu asked pouting "I did but when it comes to you I can't" Momo replied causing Jihyo to gagged we all burst in laughing we finish our lunch with full of laughter and well roasting each other as the bell ring we part ways and went to our building and another 4 hours before we can go home  </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>After class I went to the office like what Mr. Yoo said I already text Mr. Yoo I'll drive Mina to her apartment and will be back when the students are gone he replied to meet me on Cheongdam-dong if I will be back with my motorcycle so he send me the address to just drive there so as the student who's assign to clean the room starts cleaning we took our bags and meet outside "Hyung" Tzuyu called while running towards us "You don't need to go work today I already asked Jennie noona to give you a 3-day leave so don't ever step on my Cafe until your healed" Tzuyu said "Dahyun and Chaeyoung also mention how stubborn you are so I already told Mina noona so she can keep an eye on you" he added before I can even open my mouth to say something Tzuyu waved goodbye and went to his car with Momo "Bye hyung bye Mina noona" as I close my lips tightly he hasn't given me a chance to talk -_- as Mina walk behind me talking to Sana maybe it's about the moving to their apartment "Oppa you need to help her pack her stuff you can always visit us on the apartment any time you want" she said raising her eyebrows up and down I chuckle and nodded "Sure I'll visit" that's when Dahyun and Chaeyoung arrived with Nayeon and Jihyo we went to the parking lot to well get my motorcycle as we drove to Mina's apartment</p><p>We went inside and welcome with Ray-chan "Have you mention to Sana about Ray-chan?" I asked she nodded patting her dog "Hmm she said she's excited to meet Ray-chan" she said "Lock the door I asked Jihyo to accompany you here" when the doorbell ring "Speaking of" I said and open the door she sigh "It's boring in the apartment Nayeon went home to her parent's house while Mom and Dad went to somewhere so I'd rather be here than be alone in that big apartment" Jihyo said and plopped down to the sofa "You're staying on the apartment too? with Tzuyu, Sana, and Momo?" Mina asked "Hmm with Nayeon unnie too" Jihyo added "Dad said to stay with my peers when college besides all of them our my childhood friends so my parents are cool with it" Jihyo said we nodded "Where are you going anyway" Jihyo asked "To Cheongdam-dong" I answered and walk to the quest room where my clothes are and change to a gray sweater and a denim jacket with black pants and some sneakers pick my phone and my wallet when I went out Jihyo and Mina are playing with Ray-chan "I'll get going" I said "Drive safely" Mina said as I nodded and went out to drove to Cheongdam-dong</p><p>When I arrive at the address it's a really really big village I'm guessing it's his village but before I get inside a guard stop me "Where are you head to Mr.?" he asked "Oh here" I said and show him the address "You must be Mr. Yoo Jeongyeon?" "Yes" "Please show me your I.D." he said as I hand him my school I.D. then he told me how to get there when I arrive at the house more like a mansion when I park the motorcycle and put my helmet on it attaching it on my motorcycle then get off the motorcycle </p><p>This feels like I'm inside a Korean drama when someone approach me "Young Master this way" she said I bow and follow her "Your Dad is waiting for you" as she tour me around the 1st floor pointing out where is the garage, living room, dining area, ...        <br/>This feels like I'm inside a Korean drama when someone approach me "Young Master this way" she said I bow and follow her "Your Dad is waiting for you" as she tour me around the 1st floor pointing out where is the garage, living room, dining area, kitchen, mini bar, wine cellar, service area bathroom, front and back yard went to the stairs and proceed to the 2nd floor where varies of rooms are there she said that the maid's quarters can be find at the back of the main house a quick access to the kitchen then stop at one of the bedroom door "This is Mr. Yoo's study room" she said and open the door and saw him sitting on his chair the ahjumma bowed and left "Sit down Kyungwan" he said as I follow "This is where you'll stay after Mina move to the apartment a few blocks away" he said wait what "A few blocks away?" I asked again I heard him laugh and replied "I live a few blocks away from your friends apartment that way I can keep everyone safe" he said he took a deep breathe and slide a brown folder on his table "That folder contains everything you need to know about the one who's behind about your Mom's shooting incident" </p><p>After he told me everything he walk me to my room in this house as he open a big bedroom with a queen size bed, 2 side table, a study table at the corner, a walk-in-closet and a bathroom on the side and a wall mounted television at the top of the bed there's a box with a very old wrapping paper Mr. Yoo sigh and said "That box is your mother's birthday gift before the incident it's hidden on our cupboard I'm sorry if I haven't had the time to give you that" as I slowly walk towards the box and sat at the edge of the bed when Mr. Yoo spoke "I'll be in my office if you need me I'll give you some time alone" and heard the door closed</p><p>As I open the box I saw a yellow telletubby plushy and a tag on its hand written the word 'Nananie' as I slowly lift the plushy up and hold it when I accidentally push something on the plushy's chest and it talk a recorded message is playing on the plushy's chest "Saengil chukha hamnida Saengil chukha hamnida Saranghaneun Kyungwannie Saengil chukha hamnida Saeng-il chukha-hamnida saeng-il chukha-hamni da (Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you) Jigueseo wujueseo jeil saranghamnida (In the earth and whole universe, I love you most) Kkot boda deo gob ge, byeol boda deo balge (More beautiful than a flower, brighter than the stars) Saja boda yhong gam ha ge, happy birthday to you (More courageous than a lion, happy birthday to you) Saeng-il chukha-hamnida saeng-il chukha-hamnida (Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you) Kkotdaun nae adeul ya, gulgogibge sarayo~~~ (My son who is similar to a flower. May you have longevity) Kyungwannie Saeng il Chuk ha hae, Mom is really happy to have you a happy, jolly <br/>and active little boy Always remember that Mommy is here always and like what I promise I bought you your favorite doll Laa laa I name her Nananie she will accompany you when Mommy is not around Nananie will also help you sleep when you have nightmares just hug Nananie tight and close your eyes Mommy will come back before you know it Mommy will always come back Arasschi? Saranghae" it's my Mom's voice singing me a happy birthday after 11 years I got to hear her voice again I held Nananie close hugging it tightly as I burst into tears "Mom... I miss you please come back  Eomma Nado Saranghae....  EOOMMAAA" cradling Nananie in my arms it's almost feels like I'm hugging my Mom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Stiches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>I could hardly breathe but I saw something on the box below the plushie was a cassette tape could it be... I was right I pick it up and saw a note "Play me if you can't sleep Love, Mom" 'Baby on an Island House' Kil Eunjung and The Waikiki Brothers released on 2004 I run to the house and saw Mr. Yoo "Can I borrow a Walkman or a cassette tape player?" he nodded and told me to follow him I follow him on his room and handed me a Walkman "I'll bring it back" I said I was about to run out when he said "You can have it, It was supposed to be my gift to you 11 years ago I'm sorry if I was 11 years late" he said I smile and replied "Thank you Dad" I saw him smile and went to give him a hug "I'm sure your Mom is proud of you" he said while hugging me "You grown up to be a young man and that is what your Mom want" he added and let me go then smiled "Don't loss hope I'm sure wherever your Mom was I'm sure she's fighting to come back" he said tapping my shoulder "Come back" I asked clueless "Someday you'll know what I'm talking about" and left me in the room I found my self lost inside this mansion how can he live here all by himself with this great space he can live with all of our clan when I suddenly bump into a police office he smiled and stop "You must be Yoo Kyungwan Changjun hyung's son I'm Park Dohyeon" he said and stretch his hand for a shake hand "Very well then I'll get going see you soon Kyungwan-ah" he said as he walk towards the exit as I follow him "You must be lost here I understand I also lost here when the first time I came here this place is kinda feel like a palace to be honest" he talk I look at him and asked "You know Mr. Yoo?" I heard him chuckle and replied "Why call him Mr. Yoo? I know everything kid try to understand your Dad even if I'm on his shoes I would gladly do what he did to protect his family the only thing we're apart is I lost someone special to me and didn't even had the chance to say goodbye" he said he's visible distressed, sad, and remorseful "Thanks to Changjun hyung I can finally give him justice" he said smiling and tapping my shoulder "If you feel like your being watch or something is weird going on around you give me a call I'll be there in a flash" then handed me a calling card 'Senior Inspector Park Dohyeon' "I'll get going kid" he said and went to his car and drove of as I find myself outside the mansion and begin to walk where my feet brings me</p><p>Holding the plushie in one hand and Walkman on the other I already put the cassette tape on the Walkman I found myself in front of playground maybe a few blocks away from the Manor I walk towards the swing and plug the headset and hit the play button as I heard Mom sang the 'Baby on an Island House' I smiled this is what she sings to me to fall asleep when I was a kid my Dad would always sit beside me as we both fell asleep on my Mom's voice and after the song ends I heard my Dad's voice 'Happy Birthday Kyungwannie I know your mad at your Dad to leave you and Mom in Korea but I promise to be back and we'll play on the playground with Mom don't tell your Mom I also recorded something on the cassette tape she bought she'll snap like a twig you know that *I chuckle I remember how Dad was always afraid of Mom when Mom is mad* but kidding aside I promise to be back I just need to finish the papers needed to live the Manor your Grandfather gave me so when I came back we'll stay on a very big house I also know how you miss your friend in the facility but the facility needs to be close I promise to find them all 8 of them Kyungwan-ah Saranghae'  and play it again and again and again and again trying my best to understand the whole thing sure it's hard to digest for now but I'm sure everything will have answers then took of the headset</p><p>When someone sat beside me Nayeon I raise my left eyebrow weirded out why she's here "What brings you here?" she asked as I move to face the playground "I just run some errand here" I said "You?" I asked she replied "I always visit my Mom on Friday well the couple always spend their time on the Cafe Sana also goes to the Cafe Jihyo is busy with School matter that she always in her room studying or sorting the paper works that the council gave her so I'm left alone and bored so I rather spend my time bugging my Mom and Dad than being alone their with no one to talk to" I nodded make sense so her house is around here wait it's a few blocks away from their apartment and their house? I sigh I'm still confuse very very confuse </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>I just visited my parents house few blocks away from the apartment and I'm walking back to the apartment to see if Jihyo is done so I can bug her walking inside this village is kinda peaceful help me think I wasn't in Seoul and I'm still in the peaceful city of Osaka upon walking to the village I saw a familiar figure sitting on the swing what is he even doing here? oh maybe Mina move today or he help Mina move but this is few blocks away from the apartment ah I don't know anymore when I walk closer I notice a headset plug on his ears and connected to a Walkman? weird didn't know his this old school if I saw him before the bank incident using a Walkman I would probably think his an ahjussi than an oppa he seems bothered with something and somehow gloomier than usual his in his deep thought as I waited him to took off his headset then that's my que and sat next to him </p><p>He raise his left eyebrow weirded out why I'm  here I guess "What brings you here?" I asked as he face the playground "I just run some errand here" he replied "You?" he continue I replied "I always visit my Mom on Friday but visit them from time to time, well the couple always spend their time on the Cafe Sana also goes to the Cafe Jihyo is busy with school requirement that she always in her room studying or sorting the paper works that the council gave her so I'm left alone and bored so I rather spend my time bugging my Mom and Dad than being alone their with no one to talk to" he nodded "I didn't know you like Teletubbies" I said then he looked down and smiled "Hmm Laa Laa is my favorite" he replied "That explains the plushie, you know when I saw at the bank I really thought your in your mid-20's" I said I heard him chuckle and replied "I get that a lot that's why I get to drink in a tent bar and no one suspects me as underage" "You drink?" I asked "Sometimes when I have insomnia" "You don't know the truth do you?" I said he look at me weirdly I replied smugly "If you're drunk, you can fall asleep quickly but you can't have deep sleep" I look at him "And your still young you shouldn't rely on alcohol to help you sleep" I said looking at him with a very displeased look and click my tongue "After the effects of alcoholism, it'll dehydrate you and wake you up, you'll wake up thirsty in the middle of the night and won't be able to sleep again" I added "Hovenia juice is good for hangovers and pine tea or jujube tea is good for insomnia" "Are you always so talkative?" he asked "Yes" I replied quickly chuckling "Arasso I'll try" he said "Did Mina move already? Is that the reason why your so gloomy?" I asked I heard him chuckle and replied "Why do you people always think that Mina and me had something?" he asked "Well first of all smarty pants you live together" "Correction I was asked to stay over as her Mom contacted the place where she will move in" "Fine but you cannot deny the fact that your close to her parent that they trust you with their daughter totally a 'couple thing' means they entrusted their own daughter in your hands so you can asked for her hand in marriage" I said "Wait what? hand in marriage technically we're 18 too young to get married and her parents trust me since they practically took me in when I was young I'm the one who should be in debt with their kindness and look after me like their own child" he said "Okay okay I get it I went overboard but you two look good together" I added "But not all good together end up being together besides too much good stuff is bad stuff so no matter how good you are together when you don't fit for each other you'll eventually fell off" he said looking at me "You sounded like she already rejected you are you?" I asked teasingly "No I don't we're bestfriend end of story" he said defensively I chuckle ans replied "Arasso arasso" "Did you know there's a newly opened amusement park just 25 min drive from here?" I asked he shook his head "Let's go let's go" I said dragging him "You have your motorcycle right?" I asked he nodded while looking at me weirdly "Yes now off we go" I said now dragging him to where he park his motorcycle when we arrive where his motorcycle was parked we arrive at the largest manor in the village I'm pretty sure this is the owner of this village's house who is it again tsk never mind that he put the plushie on a box and put it on a paper bag and hang it on the motorcycle's steering wheel as he hand me a helmet "How come you have 2 helmet with you?" I asked "I must've forgot to left it but if I forgot it you wouldn't ride with me since you don't have helmet do you?" he said "Make sense" I said shrugging my shoulder "Let's go amusement park" I said excitedly </p><p>After 25 min drive we arrive at the amusement park nearby he park the motorcycle as we walk inside "Woah" I said practically opening my mouth open wide this place is amazing "You should bring your girl here don't be a no jam bring her to somewhere fun Arasschi?" I said nudging him while smirking he chuckle and replied "Arasso" as I drag him towards the entrance of the amusement park and bought ticket for 2 where we can ride any rides in the whole amusement park after we left the paper bag on the bagging area and he kept the keys I giggle and drag him towards the carousel "Nabong that's for kids" he said "Nabong that's for kids *imitating him* stop being a no jam and have fun for a while" as we show them our bracelet and let us in we ride the Carousel and go round and round who says Carousel is for kids it's for all ages I saw him smile that's a good sign to lessen his gloominess after the carousel then we walk around the whole amusement park to search for some interesting ride "There a viking" I said and drag him again then rode the Viking it's sure is scary but at the same time fun we rode the roller coaster then to cool down a Ferris wheel "You always so silent in class" I said "And you're always loud" he said teasingly I sneer "Tsk at least I'm not someone who carry the whole world's problem" I replied he chuckled and replied "Maybe that's why they always thought I'm in my 30's" "Not really more like mid-20's to be honest" "Is that even a compliment?" he asked "Of course I lessen your age" I replied back "I supposed" he replied then we burst out laughing after the Ferris Wheel we walk around to find snack and found food court nearby and bought some gamja hot dogs, tteokbokki and soda and sat on an empty seat "I really miss amusement park" I said and took a spoonful of tteokbokki "Since the incident Mom and Dad din't let me roam around the city on my own at least now I got the chance to run away from Ahjussi" I added he nodded "Hmm yeah it's nice to roam around the city" he added "Of course Korea had many hidden treasures to discover" I said "I guess so" he answered "Why is it your first time here?" I asked chewing "Hmm... kind of I was once visited amusement park but that was when I was 6 years old and never had the chance to visit an amusement park here" he answered "Now you visited one after 12 years don't be so gloomy when you want to visit places just give me a call I would gladly tour you around" I answered he smile and nod "Sure" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>After snack we found a souvenir shop and went inside and look around when I saw a small penguin keychain I chuckle and took it maybe give Mina a little something of here and saw a small bunny keychain, a green dinosaur keychain and a pony head keychain "This will do" I said to myself and nodded and also took it when I found her holding a large pig rabbit plushie I chuckle and walk towards her "I want it but I forgot to bring my extra allowance" I heard her murmuring pouting "What to do?" she added stamping her right feet contemplating if she'll buy it or not "I'll buy it" I said she look at me with sparkling eyes "You are?" she asked "Sure you already bought us ticket and snacks so this one's on me" I said and took the plushie "Only this?" I asked she nodded excitedly I chuckle and replied "Let's check out" and walk to the cashier and pay for the plushie and keychains "Ja... *as I gave here the plushie* thank you I really had fun today" and gave her the bunny keychain that is dangling on my hands she giggle and replied "Of course you had fun your with me" she said I sneered "Don't be so full of yourself Nabongs" "Wait here I just need to use the lady's room" I nodded as we walk towards the amusement park's toilet until she stopped walking and saw a claw crane game she insert a coin and move the claw and press the button and no luck it slip she try again and again and again until I held her hand stopping her from inserting coin "You'll spend all you allowance on this game" I said "But Ebichu needs saving" she said pouting pointing at a plushie head so that's what she was trying to get and was about to insert another coin "No let's go you said you need to use the lady's room" "Ah that's why I feel like peeing" she replied "Wait what you forgot you want to pee when you saw this" I said in disbelief "Hmm.. fine we'll go after I'm done peeing" she sneered handed me the pig rabbit plushie and stomp her feet towards the toilet I chuckle and took some coins on me and try winning the Ebichu plushie this is not luck this is about skill I inserted one coin and move the claw then press the button and ta-da I won the plushie I chuckle Mina taught me this when we're on middle school if she asked me to win it she wouldn't spend a lot of her coins in winning this, this is a piece of cake I hide it on my back and saw her from a far still pouting and took the pig rabbit plushie on my hand and said "Ka ja" I chuckle and ruffling her hair as we walk to the exit when we arrive at the parking lot "Ja" I said handling her the Ebichu plushie her eyes went wide and smile "Wah.. you won it wow Jeongie jjang" and hug the plushie "Now I have two babies with you" Wait what I look at her weirdly that didn't sound right "What?" I asked "Two babies pig-rabbit and Ebichu our two babies pig rabbit that you bought for me and Ebichu that you won for me so we have 2 babies" she said "Ohh kay" I replied still weirded out "Oh please it's not like it's a real kid I always have babies with my friends I have 1 baby bunny from Jisoo and another baby bunny I receive when I was a kid with a very strange human I'm not sure if she's a she or a he but he or she gave me my very first baby bunny I call it 'Kkaengie' it's my eldest baby but still my baby I wonder where that person now" she said I chuckle "I'm sure he or she will come around" I said she nodded and hop on my motorcycle as I drove her back to their apartment in Cheongdam-dong after 25 min drive back we arrive at the apartment "It seems the whole apartment is empty" she said and get off the motorcycle "You sure you're okay alone?" "Hmm. one thing that my parents love about this apartment is it's security features so that's why my parents are at ease when I move in so are you no need to worry about Mina we're here for her don't worry too much" she said that put my heart at ease knowing they're all safe here the only thing that worry me now is DubChaeng if that incident that someone has been spying on them happen again and I'm not around what do I do? "Thank you I had fun today looking forward to another adventure I guess and when Mina move in your apartment just keep in mind she always tend to keep everything to herself to avoid all of you to get worried just keep an eye on her maybe she'll take time to cool down with you guys but I'm sure you'll get along just fine" I said "Sure thank you too just call me when you want some adventure and for Mina we'll take care of her don't worry" I smile and thank her again and wave goodbye I ride on my motorcycle again and went to Mina's apartment it's already 6:30 pm and drove to Mina's apartment </p><p>When I arrive Mina is alone already "I'm home where is Jihyo?" I asked Mina who welcome me in the door "Oh you two just missed each other I thought you saw her ride a bus I was about to call you when the door bell ring and you arrive" she replied "Oh my bad I have something for the two of you Nayeon happens to be at the same place as I am and she asked me to go to an amusement park that is 25 min drive away from Cheongdam-dong  with her we had fun and I bought souvenir for you and Jihyo I guess Jihyo can wait until tomorrow" I said and hand her the penguin keychain she giggle and replied "Thank you oppa it's cute I'm sure what ever you get for Jihyo she'll love it" "You can wash up first while I set the table dinner's ready" she added I nodded and run towards the guest room and put the paper bag on my bed then proceed to wash up and change into a more comfortable clothes when I stepped out the room I can already smell what she cook for dinner I sat down the table and welcome with samgyetang, gimbap, kimchi and pickled radish with a bowl of rice "I sure gonna miss dinner like this" I said "You know you can always visit us there you have a motorcycle if you want to join us for dinner you can" she replied I smile and nod "Sure I'll visit from time to time" I said as we ate our dinner after dinner I told Mina I'll wash the dishes since she cook dinner she nodded and help me put the plates on the sink as I wash them as she play with Ray-chan after I'm done washing the plates I saw them watching a movie on the living room I sat down next to her and watch the movie as Ray-chan rest his head on Mina's lap also watching the movie as Mina caress Ray-chan's head after the movie ends Mina yawn "Take a rest" I said and switch off the television as she made her way to her bed with Ray-chan tailing her after I make sure the house is lock from the main gate to every door and window is lock I make my way to the guest room and catch some sleep it's been a long night I took the box out of the paper bag and took Nananie and hug her tight as I close my eyes to sleep it's almost as if Mom is with me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon POV</p><p>After Jeongyeon drove me to the apartment and saw an empty apartment I carry the paper bag where Ebichu and Pig Rabbit are from and went inside I put the pin and open the door and went to my room after I put my new babies on my bed when I notice something dangling on the Ebichu plushie a bunny keychain I smile he's sneaky how did he put it here? I shrugged it off and took it put it on my pouch it's a cute little bunny it kinda reminds me of Kkangie and saw it on my bed I always put it in my bed eversince it takes away the nightmare I wonder where is he, is he even a he or a she then when I heard the door open maybe Jihyo is already home I went outside to welcome her in the front door and saw Jihyo wearing her inside slippers "Where have you been I was looking for you when Tzuyu drove me home since the couple has to go to the Cafe with Sana I nobody's home" I said pouting Jihyo sneered and look at me with pure disgust I chuckle as she replied "Stop pouting you look ugly *she said chuckling* I was about to attend the school meeting but the School Director left early so I just went home but it turns out the couple was in the Cafe with Sana and you Agassi (Miss) is also not around so when Jeongyeon asked me to accompany Mina for a while I didn't think twice to well go to their apartment than being here alone" as she plopped down the sofa as I sit beside her "I saw Jeongyeon around here specifically in the playground he said  he did some errand around then stop by the playground and he's holding a yellow telletubies plushie in his hands and some Walkman" I said she look at me and asked "Did he share anything?" I shook my head and replied "Not really but he looks super gloomy it's as if he carry the whole world's problem" I said Jihyo sigh and replied "Yeah from what he experience since childhood I bet he's more anxious now than ever" I look at her weirdly what is she talking about "You're saying Jeongyeon suffered from the past that's why he always look like he's carrying the entire universe?" I asked Jihyo sigh heavily and replied "It's a very complicated situation and long story short he is very troubled young man" and I can still not understand a thing Jihyo chuckle and pat my head "Don't think too hard I'm sure someday we'll understand everything" I nodded like a little kid since I already fell an impending headache she always tell stories in the most sophisticated way that's why we always address her as god it's as if she know everything that will happen "Did you already prepare dinner" she asked "Not yet I just got home" I said Jihyo stood up and said "I'll help making dinner I'll just go get change" I nodded and went to the kitchen and think of something we can eat for dinner when my phone ring Momo's calling "Momo-yah" I answered "Unnie have you cook dinner?" she asked I shook my head and then realize she's calling pabo "Not yet why?" I replied "Perfect timing we bought chicken can you make ramyeon it'll go perfect with chicken"  she asked "Sure no problem" "Assa we're on our way home" she said "I'll cook some ramyeon bye drive safely" I said then hang up as I boil some water then Jihyo went to the kitchen "What are we making?" she asked I replied "Ramyeon Momo said they bought chicken that's why I'm boiling some water" she nodded as she put another pot with water "I bet they can't buy beer" Jihyo said "I'll treat you a coffee and cake on Tzuyu's cafe if they bought call?" I retorted Jihyo looked at me with determined eyes and said "Call" as we cook ramyeon while praying that Momo bought any beer after the ramyeon was done </p><p>We heard the front door beep and saw them went inside with a black plastic bag "What did you bought?" Jihyo asked "Half fried half marinated chicken then some pickled radish and some cola" "You didn't get some beer?" I asked "Even if we want to we can't we still have class tomorrow and Momo said we should drink without special ocassion so we settle on cola instead" Sana said I pout while Jihyo stretch her arms up as she shout "Assa Free cake free coffee" rejoicing "Where?" Momo asked "Well Nayeon unnie and I had bet and she lost assa free snack at Tzuyu's cafe" Jihyo said doing her celebratory dance Sana, Momo and Tzuyu chuckle as I sulked while preparing dinner we ate dinner while watching drama on the living room like how we always do having dinner on the living area "Which reminds me when Mina move out from her apartment to here we'll have another dog aside from the dog that Momo and Tzuyu will adopt with in a few days" Sana said "I don't mind" I said so as Jihyo, Momo, and Tzuyu "Besides Ray-chan is a good boy" Jihyo added come to think of it Jihyo look after Ray when Jeongyeon was shot from the bank incident I nodded as we get back on eating after dinner since we already wash the dishes MoTzu went to their room maybe sorting the papers needed in adopting their dog, I was about to walk to my room when my phone ring it's from Mom I excuse myself to Sana who's still watching a drama with Jihyo they nodded as I stepped out the living room and walk to the backyard "Mom?" I answered "Nayeon-ah Dongseok-ah is on his way to drive you here in the house we'll like to meet you someone you might know in Japan"  Mom said "Okay Mom thank you" I answered when I heard someone's car I run back to the living room and told the girls my Mom called me home they nodded and said that it's much more safer to sleep on my parents house than going back on the apartment I nodded and reminded them to lock the doors and window before going to their room as I jog to the front gate and saw Ahjussi waving his hands as he open the door for me "Ka ja Agassi" he said as soon as I put the seat belt on he start the engine and drove off to my parents house after a while I saw my Mom on the front door waiting "Mom" I called as soon as I get off the car Ahjussi drove it to our garage as I hug Mom and kiss her cheek"His Kyungwan's Dad your childhood friend in Japan who was also a Korean the one who you play with along with your 3 Japanese friends and the kids" Mom said as we walk to the kitchen and took the tray of tea on our maid "3  Japanese friends?" I asked but Sana and Momo are the only Japanese friends I remember who's the other one? as we reach the living room where I saw a man wearing a suit and tie and talking to Dad they look like catching up "Nayeon" Dad saw me and walk to kiss his cheeks "Dad" "Meet Changjun my senior researcher who taught me in Pharmaceutical industry" Dad said "You must be Nayeon Kyungwan always talks about you" who is Kyungwan? and why is our new school director here? "It's okay if you can't recognize me besides your only 4 or 5 when you met me but I'm sure you'll recognize Kyungwan you always stick around him back in the days with the kids and the 3 Japanese girls" he added I nodded but to be honest I only recognize Jihyo, Sana, Momo and later on Tzuyu that we used to play in Japan back in the days Mom serve the tea to Mr. Yoo and sat down the living room as they catch up "That's why she looks at you weirdly your their new school director" Dad said chuckling come to think of it he's the one who his been searching for for the past I don't know 11 years or so the one he said that he looks up to like a big brother I'm glad Dad finally found him I smile and said "It's okay Dad" Dad smiled as Mr. Yoo laugh "Don't worry it's only our secret even our school doesn't know I had an only son" Mr. Yoo reassured I nodded and thank him while I watch them catch up with the past when my Mom spoke "They really look like brothers" as she smile to them I smile and nod agreeing to what she said </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>I was walking to the facility holding my bunny plushie who I bought to bring to my Mom in the facility when I heard a ruckus in the nearby playground it's the little girl around my age on the facility what is she doing here? why is she surrounded with 4 boys after the little girl tried to climb the monkey bar the kids continue to chant "Bani wa noboranai, banihoppu, hoppubanihoppu" (Bunny don't climb, bunny hop, hop bunny hop) as the boy with a strange hair hop around and show how a bunny rabbit eat with it's front teeth how dare he mock a very cute animal I march  towards them on the swing where they keep on mocking the little girl as I shove to my pants my bunny plushie who doesn't quite resemblance to what they keep on calling "Oi  yamete chisana on'nanoko o hanatte oite" (Hey stop that, leave the little girl alone) as I walk towards them they  took a little step back and replied  "Soshite nani?" (And what?) "Aish" I breathe out why do some people have to be this rude I look behind the cowering little girl in the swing who's crying "Anata ga kanojo yori haruka ni minikui toki, anata wa kanojo o ijimeru tame ni ikutsu ka no shinkei o motte imasu" (You have some nerves to bully her when you're much more uglier than her) and look at them from head to toe they more look like a bunch of monkey to be honest I sneered and continue "Watashi  ga koko de anata no kao o mite, kodomo-tachi o nayama sete iru toki, watashi wa anata o hokori ni tatakitsukemasu" (leave and be gone, when I saw your face here and bothering kids I'll pound you to dust)  "Sore wa owatte inai, watashi no ani ga watashitachi ga itami no machi de miru kore ni tsuite shiru made mattekudasai, anata no jinko"  (It's not over, wait till my big brother knew about this we'll see you in pain town, population you) he tries to threatened me but I'm not afraid to whoever his 'big brother' be as the cower backing out the playground and ran fast tsk what a bunch of  arrogant kids when I turn my back on the little girl I slowly approach her not to startle her "A! Moichido anatadesu, koko de nani o shite iru nodesu ka? Gwaenchanha? ah gomen gomen daijobudesuka?" (Oh! it's you again, what are you doing here? you okay? ah sorry sorry Are you okay?) why do I keep on mixing hanguk and nihonggo the little girl look at me and asked "Dangsin-eun hangug-in-ibnikka?" (Are you perhaps Korean?) as my mouth shape an O and nodded I thought she's also Japanese then she spoke Korean woah daebak I never knew I can meet another Korean person in Japan except with the kids I smile and nod and change our conversation to Korean to make it more comfortable "Does those kids keep on bothering you?" I asked she shook her head but I can see in her eyes she was always bothered by those kids "It's okay now that I'm here I'll always protect you ja" I said as I handed her the bunny plushie she looked at me in the eyes and smile widely now I know why they call her bunny it's because of her cute bunny teeth " Anata wa hontoni usagi no yo ni miemasu, kawai usagi no usagi" (You really look like a bunny rabbit, a pretty bunny rabbit)  "Don't cry okay, starting today I'll protect you" I smile and kiss her forehead</p><p>When I jolted up gasping for air what was that all about is that me? when? where? why can't I remember that happened to me? Weird maybe it's just an imagination it's impossible if that is my memory why did I forget about that when I have this kind of condition that give me this weird and kind of annoying ability to not forget every stupidly single thing heaving my chest to breathe carefully but somehow it feels to real it's as if I've been there and done exactly what the dream show me déjà vu I look around and saw Nananie beside me I took it and hug it Mom I miss you so much you always know what to do when my phone rung I took it on the bedside table and saw a text message it's already 4:00 am its a text message from Dad 'I met Jaegeun's only daughter a while ago and she grew up to be a gorgeous woman I'm sure you already met her in school but I already plan to have a little reunion with the kids in the facility who you play around with I'll tell you all about it tomorrow'  Who's Jaegeun? 'Maybe some other time sorry Dad I still have to help Mina pack her stuff and I also have a shift on the Cafe after class maybe after Mina move to the apartment in 2 days' 'Arasso arasso don't worry I'm sure you'll like her a lot she's a sweetheart'  'Arasso Appa thank you' and put the phone on the bedside table what is he talking about I don't know anyone in Japan except Mina while I met Jihyo when Papa Myoui introduce Uncle and his wife that was the first time I met Jihyo when I saw a tall building in the back of my mind I shook my head what was that? where did I saw that? I already saw that somewhere what is this? why can't I seem to remember? I took the Walkman and plug the earphones and put the tape inside it's already 4 am and I'm sure I can't go back to sleep as my Mom starts singing it's as if she's right here with me singing for me I didn't notice I fell asleep</p><p>I woke up it's already 6 am I slept for more or less 2 hours I stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom to prepare for school thank goodness it's Friday then after 2 days Mina will move to that apartment maybe after my shift at the Cafe I can help Mina pack her stuff I did my morning ritual on the bathroom and went out of the room wearing my undershirt I went to the kitchen and cook breakfast and also prepare lunch for us come to think of it it'll probably the last packed lunch I prepare a simple breakfast western style a toast of bread, strips of bacon, some crispy runny sunny-side up eggs, a pancake, and a cup of hot coffee after a while Mina walk in the kitchen wearing her uniform "Can you set the table?" I asked she nodded and put the plates and coffee on the table as I put the food on the center "Thank you for the meal" we said in unison and start munching our meal after breakfast Mina put the dish on the dishwasher and  feed Ray-chan after which we get ready to go to school using my motorcycle "Don't forget the keychain you're planning to give to Jihyo" Mina reminded AH right "Arasso komawo" I said and run back to my room and took the keychain when I went out I saw the penguin keychain on her bag I smile she use it already I gave her the helmet "The penguin looks cute" I said "Yeah I love it thank you" she said "I'm glad" I replied as I drove off to school </p><p>I park the motorcycle and went to our room and same old same old lunch came and walk to the cafeteria as they bought their lunch as we open the packed lunch I cooked earlier "You two really look like married honestly" Dahyun said as he sat beside me "You cook for each other you went to school together and go home together *he sigh deeply* I wish Sana noona and I can also do that" Mina and I both look at Dahyun at the same time "So you two are together now?" I asked "More or less hyung more or less but I'm working on it" folding his hand into a fist showing his fighting spirit I chuckle and replied "Don't worry I'm sure Sana likes you too" Mina nodded as the rest of the squad came "Where's the cub?" I asked "Oh he's here somewhere Somi noona asked him to talk he'll be here in a minute" Dahyun replied as Sana sat next to him right before we ate our lunch Chaeyoung came "So how was the talk?" Dahyun asked "I don't know how to put it in words so meh" he said shrugging his shoulder are they together and ate lunch after lunch Sana, Momo, Nayeon, Jihyo and Mina walk to our room as Chaeyoung catch up to me and said "She said she like me hyung what should I do" I look at him and replied "Then tell her" "It's not that easy she won't stop until I found a girlfriends hyung I only see her as my noona a big sister and that's it" when Dahyun spoke "Then maybe asked Mina noona, Jihyo noona or Nayeon noona to be your fake girlfriend" we both snapped our heads towards Dahyun's direction after he said that "What? Momo is already taken Sana noona is mine Jihyo noona, Mina noona, and Nayeon noona is the only single girl you know" Dahyun added  "Do you think she will believe it Somi noona is smart she knew it's just a play Hyung help me please" Chaeyoung pleaded hmm... "I honestly think she will believe if one of the three play as your girlfriend I mean the school know you're always with us I know some of them think we're group of pairs like how people assume Mina and I are a thing maybe try asking one of the three to be your fake girlfriend they wouldn't mind to help a cub or you can talk to her talk about that tell her everything you want to tell her I'm sure she'll understand if not then proceed to what Dahyun suggested" I said and ruffle his hair "Don't stress yourself too much" "Arasso" Chaeyoung said and the bell ring  "We'll get going hyung thanks for the advice" he added "Bye hyung" they said in unison as I jog to the classroom </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>After class the cleaners do their thing cleaning the room as I tidy up my desk and went to Jihyo "Ka ja Jihyo-yah I still owe you a snack" I said Jihyo practically jump "Right" and arrange her stuff  "Bye" Jeongyeon said ah before I forgot "Jeongie komawo" I said he smile and nodded and went back to Jihyo after Mina whisper somethingon his ear "Jihyo-yah ja thank you for accompanying Mina yesterday" and hand Jihyo a pony head keychain "OH~ cute thanks Jeong" as she took it they walk out of the room after Jihyo's done we ride on Tzuyu's car to the cafe along with Momo of course and Sana who's been a regular customer in Tzuyu's Cafe when I walk inside I saw a familiar figure Jennie? Kim Jennie what is she doing here "Jennie?" I called a little bit too loud as the customer snapped their heads to us when someone drag me towards the bathroom it really is Jennie "Don't tell them I'm a heiress I hate when people put too much attention to me I enjoy working here being a simple girl having a part time job not someone with a big corporation on my shoulder Tzuyu knew about it already so he said to be careful" she said I nodded and smile "Arasso I'm just shock did you mention Jisoo about this?" I asked "Kind of but she didn't know where I was working" she answered I nodded understand where Jennie is coming "I know how it feels to be pressure with something we didn't asked in the first place but you need to be careful I know you've heard about what happen to Jeongyeon maybe you're families competitor found you here you need to be careful" she nodded as she hang her head low "I will I just need more time to tell him how I feel" she said "So~ the man you've been talking about is working here is it? Is that why you work in here specifically" I said teasing causing her to blush madly "Fine you got me, how can I not fall for him he's definitely the definition of masculine grace and his chiseled features emphasize how manly he is and beside that he really looks so pretty" she stated as she turn into tomato I smile teasingly and asked "So who's the unlucky guy"she smile timidly and replied "The one who's playing the piano" playing piano I step back and saw who's playing the piano heol Yoo Jeongyeon she likes Yoo Jeongyeon "You like Yoo Jeongyeon" I almost yelled in shock as Jennie cover my mouth "Yes please don't tell him" I nod as Jennie let go of her mouth "You know how dense that man is" I said Oh~ Jeongie is so popular "Yeah but you forgot I don't give up that easily but their this one guy on the other shift who keeps on bugging me if only Tzuyu already hired someone to take turns with me but he said he's still searching" she said "What if you asked Jisoo to apply then I can change my shift same as them then I can finally woo Jeongyeon oppa" she said "What oppa he should be calling you noona pabo" I teased Jennie pout and replied "It supposed to mean Honey" she sneered causing Nayeon to chuckle as they burst out laughing "Arasso your secret is safe with me" I said winking we stepped out the toilet  while Jeongyeon is already behind the counter manning the cashier "Go get'em girl" I whispered to Jennie who walked towards Jeongyeon's direction as I make my way towards the table where Jihyo and Sana are seated I took the seat where I can see Jennie making a move to Jeongyeon when a man entered the cafe and make Jennie's expression too salty who's this man walking to the counter anyway "Did you order already?" I asked Jihyo "Not yet Jeongyeon said he'll be here to take our order" Jihyo said I nodded and saw the three of them talking in the counter while Jennie's brows seems to be furrowed just who the hell is this man that cause Jennie's change her expression drastically "Unnie go get your notes we'll doing out assignments here to pass time" Jihyo said I pouted and took my notes "Fine" as we all did our homework in here</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continue...</p><p>Sorry for the Japanese I honestly don't know Japanese words I just used google translate and boom copy paste it here sorry if some are wrong spelling Enjoy reading everyONCE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Moving Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lalisa POV</p><p>"Oh you must be Lalisa Manoban from the other shift" he asked I nod and replied "Yup nice to meet you please take care of me" as  we both exchange bow and smile "Hi Ms Kim" I smiled widely to Ms. Kim more likely teasing her while she smile and kinda looks a bit pissed off so this is Yoo Jeongyeon the one our heiress was in love with interesting but nevertheless my mission is to keep the Young Miss safe from everyone including this man "Can I talk to Ms. Kim?" I asked he nodded and I took the paper for orders and went back to our customer's table I smile and took Ms Kim's hand and pull him at the backdoor of the Cafe "I guess you realize why your parents asked me to apply here" I said smiling "Of course but do you really need to ruin my time with him?" she asked irritatedly I politely smile for someone who was sweet and bubbly well according to her parents she's pretty hot headed or is it just with me well I shrugged my shoulder and replied "I'm sorry Young Miss but that was your Father's request to keep you away from your potential suitors" "Please stop calling me Young Miss for goodness sake we're in the cafe feel free to call me by my name around public just not Young Miss" she said I nodded "Noted Jennie-ssi" "It's Jennie-yah not Jennie-ssi calling me Jennie  ssi is almost like calling me by my surname just call me Jennie or Jennie-yah" "Arasso Jennie" "Today is your day-off why are you here anyway?" she asked "Isn't it obvious I'm keeping you safe" I replied proudly I heard her sigh heavely and replied "Arasso just please go for now I'm safe I'm okay you can go back after my shift" I nodded and replied "Arasso I'll be back before 8:00 p.m." and walk towards the Cafe's exit </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>"Oh you must be Lalisa Manoban from the other shift" I said Lalisa nod and replied "Yup nice to meet you please take care of me" as  we both exchange bow and smile "Hi Ms Kim" Lalisa smiled widely to Jennie  more likely teasing her while Jennie smile and kinda looks a bit pissed off so this is Lalisa that a weird and peculiar Korean name I've ever heard but who am I to judge it's the name his parents wants him to have "Can I talk to Ms. Kim?" he asked I nodded I thought he's gonna order so I took the paper for orders and went back to Jihyo's table</p><p>"Who was that?" Nayeon asked "Ah his Lalisa Manoban another employee he along with Joy and Rosé 2 of our only girl employee" I answered I saw her nod "What can I get you?" I asked Sana, Jihyo and Nayeon "Hazelnut Latté with some macaron" Nayeon said  "Vanilla Latté and a slice of chocolate cake" Sana said "Iced coffee and croissant Thank you" I nodded and went back to the counter and prepare their order ground some coffee bean for each then compress it to make espresso then put it on the coffee machine to make a double shot of espresso then make a steam milk with finely texture foam then put the double shot of espresso in a cup then pour the steam milk then put a Latté art on the foam then make the iced coffee after I'm done preparing the coffee I took 3 macarons and put it on a plate then the slice of chocolate cake and lastly a croissant then put it together on a tray then serve they already gave me their pay so all I have to do is to give them their change "Here's your order Hazelnut Latté and macarons to Nayeon a Vanilla Latté and a slice of chocolate cake to Sana and an Iced coffee and croissant for Jihyo here's your change" then left to attend to another customer on the counter since Dahyun and Chaeyoung are in the kitchen to bake and Jennie is supervising and I was left to man the counter after a few customers Dahyun called me "Hyung it's time to play the keyboard we'll take turns in playing" as he stood up to the counter I nodded and went to the keyboard to play a piece it's the Café's signature to have spontaneous piano cover and it become famous so Tzuyu said it's our marketing strategy to have spontaneous piano cover in anytime of the day well when either of us 3 are here the new recruits also plays but in limited time since they said they're not confident to play in a large crowd but Tzuyu mention they're good  a little practice will help in the long run</p><p>I sat down the chair beside the keyboard and work my magic just like what Dahyun said today's playlist Yiruma's 'River Flows In You', Mozart's 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', my favorite Beethoven's Für Elise a piece Beethoven compose for the love of his life who happens to be engage, the song supposedly an easy piece so 'Therese' who was mistakenly called Elise because of Beethoven's handwriting so he write something that even she could play and impress others. Midway through writing it he found out she was engaged to someone else so he made the rest of it very hard and complicated so she couldn't play it  now that's amazing and my personal favorite Kreisler's 'Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow)' arranged by Rachmaninoff after I finish playing the 4 song I saw Jihyo, Sana and Nayeon looking at me "Hmm?" as I tilted my head "You're really a musician Hyung why don't you join us enroll in music school in college" Dahyun said putting his arms on my shoulder "Maybe" I replied "Maybe you can teach the other shift how to play I'm sure they'll love it" he added I nodded as he sat down it's his turn to play I walk to the kitchen to help Jennie to bake while Chaeyoung will be on the counter when I stepped inside the kitchen I saw Jennie mixing another batch of batter I took of the apron used outside the kitchen and use the apron use inside and rolled up my sleeves "What can I help?" I asked "Oh just donuts and some waffles for tomorrow" I nodded and help her made the batter for tomorrow "So Oppa, any plans for college?" she asked "Hmm... for now I got nothing I can't figure out what I want in life back then I just want a simple bakery but everything change, how about you?" I asked she smile and replied "My future is always planned out for me I never got the chance to plan it for myself but if ever I'll be the one who'll plan it maybe I just want to study in a music school to sing and dance if possible" "Why not?" I asked while I mix the batter mixture "Well... um... it's just that I can't" she hesitated to answer I understand if she can't tell me when we heard Tzuyu talk "Noona, Hyung we'll close the Cafe early" "Why?" I asked "Well Momo and I still have to arrange the room that Mina noona will use in the apartment and some papers for adopting dogs" he answered I nodded "Arasso we'll just finish this batter and we'll help close the Cafe" he nodded and exited the Cafe </p><p>After finishing the batter we left it to a warm oven for tomorrow "Sugohaseyo" Jennie said as I said it back to her and bow a bit taking off the apron and hanging it beside the other and locked the kitchen after we clean it then walk inside the Cafe and saw them still here "Oh I thought all of you went home" I said when Sana said "We think that maybe you and Mina need help in packing her things before she move to our apartment maybe we can help" I nodded and replied "Sure why not but we can't all fit in the motorcycle" "It's okay hyung Tzuyu said he can drop all of us to Noona's apartment before they can go to their errand" Chaeyoung said I nodded "So let's go?" Dahyun asked I nodded as we all made our way to Mina apartment after a few a 20 min drive we finally arrive at the apartment and welcome with a running and hyperactive Ray-chan "Hello Ray-chan" I said and crouch down to greet the dog "Aigoo hello Ray-chan" Jihyo greeted the delighted dog as Nayeon, Chaeyoung and Sana pat the dog's head while Dahyun look kind of a bit scared "Gwaenchanha Dahyun-ah Ray-chan is a kind dog" as he slowly pat the dog "See just pat him slowly and gentle" I added when Dahyun got accustomed to the dog we made our way to the door "I'm home" I said and saw Mina's head popped out the living room with scattered sealed boxes "You already pack your stuff?" I asked "Kind of I left the ones we'll need for two more days Did you eat dinner already?" Mina asked she doesn't notice Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Jihyo, Nayeon and Sana who's too much entertain to Ray-chan when Mina heard a bark from the dog I chuckle and said "Their here to help pack" I said when the 5 of them popped their head on the doorstep "Thank you guys" Mina said and deep bow </p><p>After their situated inside Mina and I offered to cook dinner while they wait on the living room but the kids want to help but I already decline so here they are watching us cook in the kitchen sitting on the breakfast nook "This apartment is pretty big for just the 2 of you" Nayeon said I nodded in agreement "Maybe that's why Mom said to move out to an apartment filled with people around my age" Mina answered I nodded "How about you two any plans in moving in with us" Nayeon asked DubChaeng the two look at each other as Dahyun replied "Maybe after after a year in high school Auntie already pay the whole year for the apartment it'll be a waste of money if we move and didn't use the apartment" "And we still have to asked Auntie since she's the only family I have" Chaeyoung said with the hint of sadness in his voice we all know what happen to their parents their story actually kinda look similar in a way both of their Dad went missing and didn't found their body their Mom hide in the smallest city of South Korea Ulsan they both enroll to the same primary school and graduated on the same middle school before moving in here to finish high school in Cheongdam-dong I really admire how their mother stayed loyal to their Father and didn't marry anyone apart from their father Dahyun said Chaeyoung's Mom died because of colon cancer that was found out when it's already too late but Dahyun's Mom took Chaeyoung in like her real son and they grow up like their from the same Mom which I admire a lot how they treat each other like they biological brothers "May I know what your Mom's name?" I asked Chaeyoung if the papers that Dad gave me is true the 3 of us are connected even before Mr Kim Myungsoo, Kim Jinkyung's husband and Mr Son Jeonghun, Son Yejin's husband is one of Dad's colleague as chemist and one of his few friends in Japan back then "Oh my Mom is Kim Jinkyung" Dahyun said "Son Yejin" Chaeyoung said the report Dad gave me was right I can't believe how can I forget my childhood when I have this annoying ability I smile and said to myself 'Aideul annyeong tto manna neyo' (Kids hello we meet again)  All I need to do is find where are the other 3 and the kid in my dream </p><p>After dinner Nayeon and Jihyo offer to wash the dishes while we move the things we wouldn't need for 2 days since Mama Myoui said that she only need to pack her personal need since her bedroom their has it's own bathroom well all of their room has to avoid getting late because of being stuck in using only one bathroom so Mama Myoui suggested to pack her personal stuff and leave the things she wouldn't need and she will just hire someone to pick it out for them and well deliver it in Japan we start in the kitchen since it'll be a hell of work but left a few utensils to use in 2 days while Jihyo and Nayeon are washing the dishes then to the guest room the room that I use for 2 weeks "You sleep here hyung" Dahyun asked I nodded and replied "Yup more or less 2 weeks" "Why don't you move with us" Sana asked "Oh I already move out from my apartment don't worry I'll visit you guys if I have free time" I answered after "You promise Oppa" Sana said in her sweet voice I can feel Dahyun's piercing stare on my back  "O-ohh ohh" I replied nodding "Since tomorrow is weekend mind if we stay for a movie?" Nayeon and Jihyo asked Mina and I nod "Sure why not we sat down the sofa the boys are on the floor while the ladies are all sitting on the sofa we microwave some popcorn and put a USB drive in the television to watch a movie they suggested </p><p>After the movie is done they end up sleeping in the apartment since it's too dark to commute so we offer the apartment Mina and I leave some pillows and extra blanket for them to sleep the girls are in divided into 2 rooms while us boys are in the living room to sleep Sana and Jihyo on the guest room while Nayeon and Mina on Mina's room </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>When the pairing was decided by picking the same utensils I end up being partnered with Mina who happens to pull spoon  same as what I got so here we are inside her room while the boys are outside technically in the living room since Jeongyeon offered to use the guest room since he said he can bunk with Chaeyoung and Dahyun on the living room inside Mina's room is more like a library museum from series of books to series of Lego figurines which is really awesome who said Lego's are for boys it's for everyone then her Penguin plushy collection her bed is literally surrounded with penguin plush toy "I didn't know you also like Lego" I said she turn around facing me and replied "Oh some of that aren't mine it's from Kai and Jeongyeon oppa's collection" Ahh~~ I nodded "Kai forgot to pack them when they fly back to Japan but Mom promised to get them after I move out" she added "Sorry if we had to share today in bed" I said she chuckle and replied "No problem I'm okay with sharing bed Kai sometimes join me in bed when his here" I'm starting to think Kai is their son but they already said Kai is her younger brother but Kai resembles the 2 of them maybe because Kai grew up with them maybe after washing up a bit and borrowing her extra pajama's we situated in bed "Don't worry too much I'm not that clumsy when sleeping I don't snore too at least that's what Kai said" Mina said "I'm more worried about you tho I'm usually very very disruptive when sleeping" I replied "It's fine it's just like how Kai sleep and ended up sleeping on Jeongyeon oppa's chest don't worry I'm used to it" Mina replied after a few minutes Mina fell asleep when I heard a steady breathing I sat down to went to the bathroom to pee when I get back I saw a Goddess sleeping I mean literally she's like a Goddes sleeping she's so pretty no wonder a lot of boys like her she's like a princess unlike me who happens to be born in a wealthy family is looks like a barbarian when I wake up, but I don't mind after a few minutes I fell asleep too</p><p>Morning came and stretch my body to step outside the room and saw the boys are already cooking breakfast I saw Jihyo walking towards the kitchen while Sana is walking towards the bathroom "You're wife will be very lucky" Jihyo said to the three "Well if ever we have wives" Chaeyoung joke Dahyun grin and wrapped his arm to Chaeyoung's neck and said "I'm okay being your husband" while doing his pouty face acting like kissing Chaeyoung while the latter is showing his disgusted look but burst out laughing "I'm going to tell Sana noona you want me not her" Chaeyoung said flipping his invisible hair causing  me to burst out laughing with Jihyo as I sat down the breakfast nook beside Jihyo and saw the two kids fooling around "I'm sorry but I like Hyung to be my husband" Dahyun joke and went to Jeongyeon after rejecting Chaeyoung's offer while Jeongyeon look at them with pure displeased and said "I'm sorry I can't I only like you as my younger brother" causing all of us to burst out laughing when Sana is done peeing she sat beside us while the 3 are cooking "Noona Dahyun said he wants hyung to be his husband" Chaeyoung said pointing on Dahyun like a kid telling her Mom his Dad is womanizing cute our cub is so cute "I wouldn't mind being in a polygamy relationship" Sana replied causing all of our heads to snapped towards her direction "But I know Dahyunnie only like me" Sana said in her seductive voice and wink while she's staring straight to his direction causing Dahyun to choke from his coffee when Mina came out of her room with her cute morning hair Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung literally pause for a while I smirk and said "I'm so lucky to sleep with Mina last night" as she I share the storie why she hasn't had enough sleep because of Mina's look when she's asleep when I  she notice how Jeongyeon just nod maybe because he knew what I mean but Chaeyoung is concentrating to what I said our cub finally interested on someone "Enough fooling around Nayeon unnie and Sana please set up the table I'll help the boys lay down the food on the table" Jihyo said as we move to set up the table after which we munch our breakfast "Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison and eat the toast of bread, some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and ham I offer to wash the dishes since we already cause mayham in Mina's apartment while Mina fed Ray-chan and the rest are getting ready to go home it's weekend so I'll be in my parents house I already texted Ahjussi to pick me up here so he'll be here in a few and said to drop by my friends onn the way after washing the dishes I heard a horn thank goodness I already wash myself before breakfast "All good?" I asked they all nodded "I can drop you off to your apartments before we can go home" I added they all nodded and said "Let's go thank you for having us" we all said in unison Jeongyeon and Mina nod and wave us goodbye </p><p>I went home to my parents house and welcome with my Mom "Hi honey" Mom said "Morning Mom" I said and went to her as we cuddled up in the sofa "Where's Dad?" I asked "Oh you know him he must be in his office he'll join us later" Mom replied as we watch some drama it's what we usually do on a weekend they said too much stress from work or school isn't healthy it's okay to just pause and unwind and this is their definition of unwind and relax</p><p>After 2 days Monday came this will be Mina's first night in this apartment so and all of us help her move since Momo and Tzuyu already cleared out another guest room so all we have to do is help Mina move her luggages where her clothes and some essentials are Jeongyeon, Dahyun and Chaeyoung also came and help us in carry things and after which they spend the night with us and eventually do a sleep over </p><p> </p><p>Yoo Changjun POV</p><p>Months already passed and no sign of them what are you planning? I already asked some of my men to keep the kids safe I already visited all of their parents I already plan they're reunion I'm sure it'll trigger a memory in Kyungwan in that way it'll be easier to tell him all he need to know I'm glad he's starting to warm up on me I see that it'll be a matter of time my family will be okay again and I won't stop at nothing to protect them when my secretary came in "Sir the head of director propose the entire itinerary for the upcoming School's Foundation day" I nodded as she handed me a folder and left the office the itinerary include a dance recital, a play, a battle of the bands, and a party sound good I sign the papers and called my secretary once again "Make sure the safety of all students and the party isn't an open house don't welcome anyone in another school or outside the faculty update me any kind of progress in the said activity, you can disseminate the activity to every teacher and make sure that every student know that'll be all thank you" I said she nodded and bow before going out the office when my phone ring it's Akira "Changjun-ah Soyoung is responding the therapy is working on her even if she fell into coma for 11 years but I'm afraid she can't use her legs anymore at least for a year but everything is falling into the right places" Akira said "I'll be back in Korea in a few weeks I'll be the one who will tell Jeongyeon everything besides it's partly my fault" he added I sigh heavily and replied "Arasso I already talk to their parents and try to gather all of them in my house" "Good I still owe your son the truth and I miss my daughter already" he said I smile "Yah I bet Jeonghun miss his son too I guess it's safe to let him meet his son and tell Jinkyung what happen to her husband I'll accompany him to her in Ulsan" I replied "Keep safe Changjun please protect my daughter too" he said "I will protect them you too keep my wife safe thank you for the update" I replied as we both hung up we need to be careful when we're calling each other I know he had some connections they can track us down so all I need to do is to outsmart them </p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>It's my first night in this apartment and I admit their so warm and cozy I kinda feel welcomed specially Jihyo who has the same personality as Jeongyeon oppa no wonder they get along pretty well I'm on my way to the bathroom to do my morning routine and wore my uniform and all of us had breakfast together and didn't had the chance to packed some lunch since I can't seem to have fallen asleep last night maybe my body is just getting used to this place Tzuyu drive us to school and went to our room Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are already running towards their building since junior have to attend to a seminar while seniors are having the seminar the other day when we arrive at the room Jeongyeon oppa is already their as Nayeon unnie sat beside him they usually bicker early in the morning which I find it very cute they're like an old married couple arguing over a remote I smile when Sana suddenly talked "They're cute right?" I nodded "Sure they're are I wonder if those two will end up together they're house will be in chaos" I said causing Sana to burst out laughing "Right I can already imagine it" she replied they'll just stop well when our advise Ms. Bae will arrive and right on cue they stop right after Ms. Bae arrive Jihyo will stood up to lead us to greet the teacher "Chareus! Seonsaengnim kke kyeongrye Good morning" (Attention! Salute to the Teacher) "Good morning I have an announcement to make guys listen next week will be the start of the School's foundation week and in that whole week there aren't regular classes means no lesson no assignments" after what our adviser said the whole class cheer while Ms Bae smile "But our class is assign in the play and the play is Shakespear's 'Romeo and Juliet' an all time favorite play so any nomination in the main role?" Ms Bae asked "We all know who will be perfect for Romeo's role Ssaem" Joohyun said "I nominate Yoo Jeongyeon in the role" when Jackson suddenly stood up and said "Why not me I'm also handsome" while a lot of girls in our class is laughing from his antics "Well then I nominate myself Ms Bae" he added while Ms Bae put the nominated person on the board for voting under Romeo's role is Yoo Jeongyeon, Jackson Wang and Park Jinyoung "We'll vote after we nominate we had candidate for Juliet" Ms. Bae said "Ssaem I Bae Juhyun" Seulgi said while Juhyun staring at Seulgi as if throwing daggers towards her as Ms. Bae write down her name when I heard my name "I nominate Myoui Mina" and saw Nayeon who's smiling after she nominated me I sigh I already promise our Dance instructor that we'll dance on the School foundation day maybe I wouldn't win it's fine I'm just nominated then another raise raise for nomination "I nominate Im Nayeon" Sana said smiling widely I saw how Nayeon's snapped towards our direction looking straight to Sana's direction "I nominate Minatozaki Sana" Nayeon said as Ms. Bae write it on the board it's like Nayeon just throw a reverse card but she's still nominated "I'm sorry Ms. Bae I can't I was asked by Jihyo to help her in planning the play and I already made my promise to her" Sana said as Jihyo look at Ms. Bae supporting Sana's statement "Okay so we'll close the nomination to Bae Juhyun, Myoui Mina and Im Nayeon" Ms. Bae said when the voting begin Jeongyeon won the role for Romeo while I won the role for Juliet I raise my hand and said "Ms. Bae I can't be part of our class play me and Momo already agreed on Ms Lee that we'll perform on School's foundation day" as I hand her the official letter to excuse us in any activity apart from Ms. Lee's class Ms. Bae nodded and the second person with the most vote is Nayeon unnie "So Juliet will be Im Nayeon since she had had the most votes between her and Juhyun" I saw how Juhyun breathe in relief I guess she also doesn't want to be part of the play Nayeon unnie nodded I mean she hasn't had any choice just like Jeongyeon oppa but it's for the class so it's fine I guess while Momo and I are assign to dance with Chaeyoung and Dahyun since Ms. Lee want to have a collaboration between juniors and seniors and it's fine DubChaeng are great dancers and after tomorrow the preparations will begin lunch came and we all went to the cafeteria Jeongyeon oppa sat beside me he slump his body on chair I smile and tease him "Hello Romeo" he chuckle and replied "Hi Juliet hah~ I really wish you're Juliet it'll be awkward practicing with Nayeon" "It's fine I'm sure you and Nayeon unnie will get along pretty well she kinda reminds me of how hyperactive you are don't worry too much" I replied "Thank you so the 4 of you are dancing in foundation day?" he asked I nodded "Me, Momo, Dahyun and Chaeyoung" I saw him nod "I'm excited from your performance" as the rest of the group came with their lunches "Hah *Sana sigh heavily and sat down* it'll be an exhausting week we need a vacation let's go to my family's rest house in Jeju" Sana said "Sure it'll be fun maybe this coming week?" Nayeon said as Momo and Jihyo nod "Yup we need a vacation no stress no school work I also want to ditch the sports event" Jihyo added causing us all to chuckle "I'm okay with it" Jeongyeon said while school meal club nod "So it's a date then this coming Friday after class we'll have a 3 day 2 nights in our rest house in Jeju-do" Sana said happily as we all nod "I'll inform Mom and Dad so we can go there using my Dad's plane" she added "I'll bring drinks" Dahyun said raising his hand "I'll bring snacks" Chaeyoung said also raising his hand "I'll cook and bring veggies and fruits" Jeongyeon said also raising his hand Sana nodded and replied "Bring enough clothes for 3 days arasso so it's set" while she's doing her happy dance basically moving both of her hands a habit she had when she's too happy which is very cute</p><p> </p><p>A/N: I honestly don't know how to make Latté and Ice coffee so I search it on the web if you want to watch it too the link is below and the name of some of their parents are made up like Jeongyeon's Mom name, Nayeon, Chaeyoung, Sana, Momo, Dahyun, and Tzuyu's parents are all made up to make reading more easy since in Korea it's alright if the wife doesn't want to change her last name from her husband and it'll be a mess if we had different name and surname so forgive me Enjoy reading everyONCE</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-osWU1WJuM</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Minari</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>After the seminar our class start practicing for the upcoming play our script writer Yoon Bomi add some twist "To add a little spice" at least that's what Bomi said since the original story which is written by William Shakespeare is a bit too much to be play by a high school students she and her team apparently suggested some editing with the stories to make it less angsty at least that's what she said so Ms. Bae asked the school director and surprise surprise they asked for the copy and after a few hours they approved the revised story which made the whole class shock as we practice the revised version at least an hour after class the character are all assign the play required 21 characters in order to commence.</p><p>The characters are;  Class 3-1</p><p>Romeo Montague - Yoo Jeongyeon Juliet Capulet - Im Nayeon Friar Lawrence - Kim Minseok Mercutio - Bambam The Nurse - Kim Seolhyun Tybalt - Park Jimin Capulet - Yook Seungjae Lady Capulet - Park Soyoung Montague - Kim Taehyung Lady Montague - Son Naeun Paris - Park Jinyoung Benvolio - Kang Euigeon Friar John - Kim Yugyeom Balthasar - Kim Jaehan Sampson &amp; Gregory - Wang Jackson &amp; Choi Yeongjae Abram - Jeon Jeongkuk The Apothecary - Ong Seongwoo Peter - Hyang Minhyeon Rosaline - Bae Juhyeon The Chorus - Lee Jieun</p><p>The first day was script reading then after we read and practice how to deliver every line Ms. Bae said that we had to practice with some action and it's really awkward since Nayeon and I was so use bickering and the dialogue of the play is too cringe for the both of us but nonetheless we still had to do it, our dress rehearsal will be held next week 2 days before the school's foundation day but today here I am on the middle of practice in Act 7 with the class while Momo and Mina are excused along with Dahyun and Chaeyoung to practice for Ms Lee's dance class that's why Ms. Bae agreed that the next who has the most votes will be playing the role of Juliet and that's Nayeon "Mr. Yoo you need to be more expressive and Ms Im what are you even being awkward about?" Ms. Bae said as she guide my palm on to reach for her face as Ms. Bae said "Just imagine that she's your girlfriend and show her how you will treat your girlfriend *she guided my hand how to caress her face* hold her gentle like how you handle a baby" she said I nodded and caress her cheeks "Look at her in the eye... then cue deliver the line like how the line should feel" she added "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." I said and look straight to her eyes when an awkward silence when Ms. Bae gain our attention by whispering we snapped our heads toward her direction as she clasp her hand "Perfect... just like that Mr. Yoo your turn Ms. Im" she said in her whisper voice "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." when Ms. Bae clap her hands again and clasp it together "Perfect perfect I know you two are meant to be Romeo and Juliet well let's just hope the ending part was different in your story" she said as she stood up straight and said "That's a wrap guys you still need rest see you tomorrow" she added as we exchange bows to each other "Bye Ssaem" some of the students said tomorrow would be Friday and honestly time sure fly so fast the weekend is all around the corner </p><p>I already told Dad about what they plan and his reaction shock me he keeps on telling me that I should be back before Monday since he had something to tell me in his monotonous tone which both scare me and got me curious Mina has spent almost 3 days and 2 nights on her new surrounding and I'm glad she's starting to warm up with them and after their first practice in Ms. Lee's class in dance Mina and Chaeyoung seems to get along pretty well and surprisingly Momo, Sana and Mina get along pretty well specially their all Japanese and that's a good thing "Ka ja" Nayeon said we practice dialogue a lot lately since we both doesn't have any experience in portraying a role in a play so we need to have extra practice to study and learn from what our character is Jihyo and Sana are really busy nowadays since their in charge with the venue and the whole program but Sana mention that the camping trip to Jeju-do is already taken care of so tomorrow after our practices and things we needed to do we'll start packing our stuff that we're gonna use in Jeju-do. After arranging my stuff in my backpack I went to Nayeon as we walk to the parking lot since Tzuyu always wait their and my motorcycle is also their so might as well walk together "Hyung" Tzuyu called from afar waiving his hands I nodded when I saw him Tzuyu has always been driving them from their apartment to the school and vise versa he doesn't mind at all "I already reserve the front seat for us I'm so excited with your play" he said wiggling his brows causing both of us to sigh loudly "Not now Tzuyu to be honest I don't mind watching you and Momo as Romeo and Juliet than watching myself and him as Romeo and Juliet" Nayeon said I nodded profusely "I couldn't agree more" I said "We'll get going" I said as I get in the motorcycle and followed by Nayeon we usually go to their apartment first since Momo, Mina, Sana, and Jihyo with Dahyun and Chaeyoung usually are done after a half an hour of so, so we usually went ahead than wait for them then when it's 6:30 p.m. I'll be on my way to Tzuyu's cafe to at least work for 4 hours then drive back to Dad's manor and even if I slept their for 2 days I always got lost so Dad gave me the Manor's floor plan so I don't get lost </p><p>We finished our practice with our dialogue a little early since I still have a job and we started a little late "See you tomorrow" I said and took my helmet on and took the helmet she used as I made my way to the front door "Drive safely" she said...<br/>We finished our practice with our dialogue a little early since I still have a job and we started a little late "See you tomorrow" I said and took my helmet on and took the helmet she used as I made my way to the front door "Drive safely" she said I nodded and get in the motorcycle </p><p>I drive to the cafe and welcome with Dahyun and Chaeyoung we exchange shift with the other 3 since we'll be in Jeju-do for 3 days and 2 nights so the other 3 still have to work even on a Sunday they said it's fine since they also needed extra cash and Tzuyu agreed since on Monday we'll be the one who will be on the Cafe "Hyung are you excited for tomorrow?" Dahyun asked as he clean some table I chuckle and replied "I know how excited you are Dubu-yah" I teased I saw him blush "I couldn't help it okay it's my first camping trip and Sana noona will be there" he said I nodded "Why hyung aren't you excited that we're on a trip with Mina noona?" he asked "Not really I'm not that a camper type though" I said "Not even with Mina noona?" he added I raise one of my eyebrows and replied "Why do you always ship Mina to me when in fact *I smile and lean in to him and whisper* it looks like the cub like her too" causing Dahyun's eyes wide open with his mouth in O shape gasping "Jinjja?" he asked I nodded as we saw the cub walking to us "What are you guys gossiping about?" as he run and cling to our shoulder "Fill me in" he said and look at the both of us "Dahyun asked if your excited to the camping trip with Mina?" I asked we saw the cub nod "Of course I'm excited it's a camping trip I always want to go on a camping trip" he said "And your also excited because Mina noona is their?" Dahyun asked side-eyeing Chaeyoung "Well of course Mina noona is fun to talk too" Chaeyoung replied "Seolma.. Oh my God I always thought your my brother but you never told me you like Mina noona" Dahyun said acting hurt "L-like Mina noona? Buseun soreya? we all know she's into hyung" (What are you talking about?)  Chaeyoung replied with a little bit of hint of sadness at the end I tap his shoulder and replied "And liking someone doesn't really mean we are a thing you can like her I don't mind you as my brother-in-law" I said and walk to the counter and help Jennie in taking the order leaving the 2 of them </p><p>We close the cafe earlier today since we still have to pack our stuff for the camping trip when I saw Chaeyoung on my side and asked "You like Mina noona didn't you?" I chuckle and replied "Even if I like her it doesn't mean she likes me I trust you Cub I know Mina will be happy with you" I said and look at him "You think so" he said "I know so, I've been with her since our diaper days and I know Mina, once Mina warm up to someone she'll be one of the talkative person you didn't know she is and I saw how Mina grew closer to you just have fun with her but not too much fun you know what I mean like what I said I trust you kid, just let her be herself around you once you saw her opening up with you I know soon she'll like you" I said and tap his shoulder "Now I know why you don't like the idea of asking Mina to be your fake girlfriend since you already like her as your real girlfriend" I tease to lighten up the mood when Dahyun pop out of nowhere "I think we should plan how Chaeyoung will win Mina noona's heart" Dahyun said "Kkamjjak yah" (You startled me) I said holding my chest "Please Dahyun don't just pop out like a mushroom" I said "Mian" (Sorry)  Dahyun said raised his palm I nodded "You don't need anything kid just be yourself I know you two had a lot of things in common very well we should go home and pack our stuff we had a big day up ahead" I said and ruffle both of their hair "Arasso hyung" Cub said and nod as I get in my motorcycle and drive to my Dad's Manor </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>I woke up after hearing my alarm ahh~ I said stretching my body while laying on the bed thank goodness it's Friday and tomorrow we'll just unwind from all the stress school gave us this past few weeks it's kinda bit exciting since it's the first time we'll go camping as the 9 of us sure Sana, Momo and I go to camping trip from time to time but we never did go there with Tzuyu just us girls that's why I'm a bit excited the more the merrier right? as I sat down my bed saw Ebichu on my bed along with Kkaengie I gentle place my plush toy back to the bed since I always wake up that one of them ended up kick out the bed before I slept last night I already pack my stuff since Sana mention that her Dad will pick us up after class as Sana's driver offer to drive us to Gimpo International Airport where her Dad asked some of his connection to help us fly to Jeju-do for free using her private plane Sana sure is rich she's basically Osaka's Princess to be honest as I went to the bathroom and do my morning routine and step out the room wearing my uniform and welcome with a very excited Sana I chuckle and asked "You woke up on the right side of the bed aren't you" I teased "Of course she's pump up she said she'll introduced Dahyun to her parents and she said and I quote "My Dad is excited to see Dahyun" as she hop around the apartment" Jihyo said carrying a plate as we help her arrange the table while Tzuyu is busy making sure that the car is ready to use when he's sure that he check the car at night he sometimes cook us breakfast but now we did a rotation when it comes to house chores so today Jihyo and Mina are in charge in cooking breakfast as me and Momo will be the one who will wash the dishes so we sat down our chair and ate our breakfast </p><p>After which Tzuyu drove us to school as we saw Jeongyeon park his motorcycle beside Tzuyu's car "Hyung" Tzuyu said and waved his arms and saw Jeongyeon waving his hand too as we stepped out the car and saw Jeongyeon waiting for us and we saw Dahyun and Chaeyoung with a big duffle bag on their sides "Please let us put this on your car" Dahyun asked Tzuyu as Tzuyu nod chuckling "Trust me everyone in the bus keep on staring at us carrying this bag even when we arrive at the school the people continue to keep staring" Dahyun said as Tzuyu open his back trunk "Tell me about it maybe they think we runaway or something" Chaeyoung added as we burst out laughing after they put the bags inside I look straight to Jeongyeon and said  "Ready Romeo" I teased as I heard he sneered and smirk "Always Juliet" as it took me off guard causing Jihyo and Mina to burst out laughing "Aigoo Nayeon unnie" Jihyo said as she linked her arms to Mina and walk in front of us to our classroom "Did you just turn into a tomato?" I heard Jeongyeon teased I was caught off guard okay "Aish" I said and run to catch him when I arrive at the classroom Ms. Bae is already here I stop and give Jeongyeon a stink eye as I walk to my seat "Good morning guys I know I'm too early and it's a miracle but the school director asked us teachers to focus more on the upcoming School's Foundation Day so we need to practice a lot and focus on planning to make this play a success" Ms. Bae said "Alright any update Jihyo-yah?" she added Jihyo stood up and tell the details about the play the preparations from props to costumes and who will be the one who's assign to design the stage in our school auditorium our class are assign in the play itself means we shouldn't worry about the props and the stage design because props, costume, and stage design are assign to another senior class us Class 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, and lastly 3-4 our class Class 3-1 are assign in the play itself which means the character and narrator are on our section the next class are 3-2 who's assign in the props and the customs that us characters will be using in the play the next class 3-3 and 3-4 are assign in preparing the stage that we'll be using after Jihyo finish her report Ms. Bae "Thank you Jihyo-yah" Ms Bae has always been addressing us by our names after a few semester she mentioned that it'll be our final year in high school why bother to address us in our family name "Arasso okay now let's work hard to meet their expectation let's prove to them that we'll be nailing this play" Ms. Bae said as some of the boys move the chairs and tables on the side for us to practice when she called us "Nayeon-ah Jeongyeon-ah come here" she said as we both look at each other and went to her direction "I know a lot of pressure are on your shoulder but just enjoy the play itself I'm sure you 2 can nail this thing hmm" she said "Fighting" she added and raise her fist then tap both of our shoulder the day starts and end the same all seniors are too busy for the upcoming event that no teacher taught or gave us assignments that made all students gone crazy I mean all of us doesn't have to worry about any activities and any performance task they all told us the same thing "Just focus on the upcoming play and make every Senior teachers proud" that pump up all seniors the other class are already done with the props that we'll be using the only thing left is what the characters will be using as the class 3-2 suggested that we should rent a medieval period clothes to match the timeline of the play Ms. Bae already permit them to search for some shops that offer medieval theme clothes as she told them that she'll be the one who will ask the school director for a fund to use </p><p>"Haaahhh~~ Finally Jeju-do time" Sana said as she stretch her body as Jihyo walk to us "Finnaly some peace and quite" Jihyo added "Did you pack your things?" Jihyo asked "Of course" I replied proudly as Jeongyeon walk to us stretching his neck and twisting his body "How about you oppa?" Sana asked as Jeongyeon replied with a hummed "If you already pack your stuff?" Sana asked as Jeongyeon nod to us "Of course don't worry" he replied "Let's go meet the others at the apartment" Jihyo said "We just need to wait for them Dahyun and Chaeyoung already brought their bags with them" I said as Jihyo nod "Very well let's go" Jihyo said as we exited the room and welcome with Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Momo and Mina maybe they're already done with the dance practice "Perfect timing let's go to our apartment" Jihyo said as they went to Tzuyu's car his car can carry at least 10 people but since Jeongyeon has his motorcycle he said he'll asked one of the boys to accompany him in the motorcycle to pick up his stuff as Chaeyoung raise his hand Jeongyeon chuckle as they rode the Jeongyeon's motorcycle to our apartment when we arrive Sana's van and driver is already there "Good afternoon ojousama" Sana's driver said as Sana smile brightly and replied "Where is Otou-san?" "He's waiting on the airport Ojou-sama" he replied "Ah this is Mr.. Nakamura our family's butler" Sana said when Dahyun and Chaeyoung choke "B-butler?" they asked in unison "Hmm.. don't worry Nakamura-san is like my Uncle" Sana said nodding "Let's go" we all snap our head towards Ahjussi's direction when he suddenly talk in formal Korean "Don't worry he understand Korean too so don't hesitate to asked him anything" Sana added as we all nodded as we went inside "Wait Jeongyeon oppa and Chaeyoung aren't still here" Sana said as Mr. Nakamura nod and we wait after a few minutes they arrive Jeongyeon park his motorcycle along with Tzuyu's car as he took the seat next to me so the sitting position is me, and Jeongyeon behind the driver seat behind us are Mina, and Chaeyoung behind them are Sana, and Dahyun as Momo and Tzuyu are at the far back while Jihyo our single friend is sitting beside Mr. Nakamura on the passenger seat "We're ready" Sana said as Mr. Nakamura nod and start the engine it'll gonna be a 59 min drive from our apartment in Cheongdam-dong to the nearest airport Gimpo International Airport when I saw Jeongyeon didn't bring to many things "Are you sure it's enough for 3 days and 2 nights?" I asked him he nodded "Of course beside I don't need anything except 3 sets of shirt and shorts, a pants, a sweatshirt, and a hoodie and I'm good to go" he said smugly "Haa~ how nice it is to be a man" I breathe out "Trust me it's not easy to be a man" he said "Of course it is, you're allowed to be gross while woman should act feminine everywhere like can't we just be us for goodness sake" I said raising my voice a bit "I guess that's true and some man still point out  being clean in any part of a woman's body but when you saw them they hairier than Santa Claus" he said causing me to burst out laughing "Right those hypocrite who think they should be respected just because they're man" I added "Tell me about it" he added "Wait so you're saying you're not a man" I asked curiously "If being man is what you call a human who doesn't care about hygiene with hair all over they're body and called reusing underwear as masculinity you can call me 'Girl' from now on" he said in his nonchalant voice "Alright girl" I teased causing him to laugh "So you're telling me you don't have hair on your armpit?" I asked curiously when he suddenly lean in and whisper "Not just my armpit if your that curious I'll be more than willing to show you my whole body naked" causing my blood rush all over my body when Jihyo just laugh "That caught you off guard didn't you Unnie?" as she laugh with Jeongyeon and giving each other a high five I sneer and put my sleeping mask and pretend to sleep</p><p>After a 59 min drive we arrive already at the Gimpo International Airport the boys help us carry the luggages since Sana's Dad already contacted a pilot we are ushered to where Sana's Dad is when Sana suddenly run to her Dad "Otou-san" she shouted and ran to her Dad as her Dad welcome her with open arms "Hello Hime-chan" her Dad greeted her when he suddenly lean in to whisper something to Sana as Sana giggled and pointed at Dahyun causing the latter to freeze on where he's standing her Dad smile and went to Dahyun's direction "Konnichiwa Yōshi" (Hello son-in-law) Mr. Minatozaki said I honestly don't have any idea what his talking about sure I lived in Japan back in the days but that was 11 years ago I couldn't remember any word except  hello as he stretch his hands for a hand shake "I see my daughter grew a liking over you I like to see you after your camping trip" Mr. Minatozaki said in Korean making Dahyun even more  nervous as he chuckle lowly and replied "I'll be honor to Sir" Mr. Minatozaki smile and said "Well then careful text me when you get there Hime-chan okay" he said and hug his daughter once again maybe the only one who get what Mr. Minatozaki said is either Momo or Mina and even Sana we all bow to him when Jeongyeon smile to Mr. Minatozaki and bow as the latter tap his shoulder I tilt my head and wonder he know Mr. Minatozaki? "Let's go guys" Sana said and wrapped her arms on Dahyun as the pale tofu suddenly gain color as we rode the private plane the boys are at the back with Mr. Nakamura and all girls are up front and I sense an awkward vibe at the back while us girls are having fun  </p><p>After 55 min flight we finally arrive at Jeju-do where Sana's family vacation house Mr. Nakamura didn't left us as Mr. Minatozaki asked him to accompany us in Jeju-do I'm pretty sure Mr. Nakamura reminded them about something specially Dahyun who happens to be sitting next to him when we arrive at a beach side where the private plane can land where another man waits for us Mr. Nakamura ushered us to a van as we sat the same sitting position when we went to Gimpo after a 15 min drive we're finally here Minatozaki's Vacation House in Jeju-do</p><p> Nakamura ushered us to a van as we sat the same sitting position when we went to Gimpo after a 15 min drive we're finally here Minatozaki's Vacation House in Jeju-do<br/>We arrive exactly 7:30 p.m. in Jeju-do. It's really big she's really a royalty thus the nickname Princess "Welcome to our vacation house" Sana said "Do't worry Nakamura-san will be next door to accompany us here so if we need anything he'll help us don't worry" Sana added as the boys carry all our the luggages as Mr. Nakamura help them we went inside and plopped on the couch "Haa~~" I said as I plopped next to Jihyo "Nayeon unnie scoot to the side" she scolded I pout and scoot closer to her as the boys plopped on the floor like a bunch of dead fish "Did Nakamura-san scolded all of you" Sana asked they all groan "He keep reminding us about the boundary of a man and a woman, and we can have fun but not too much fun" Chaeyoung said staring blankly at the ceiling "I feel like my ear's virginity has been taken by him" he added causing all of us to burst out laughing "Imagine how he tap and grope on Dubu's shoulder as if telling him that all that he keep saying is specially for him" Cub added "Tell me about it I feel like under interrogation" Dubu said as Sana sat next to him "Don't worry my Dad like you" she said and caress his back after Dahyun sat down "For now let's eat" Jeongyeon said and sat down as he went to the kitchen right he promise to cook for us when he suddenly called Sana as we all run to the kitchen and saw the table full of different take out food with fruits and meat "Aish" Sana said and ran to the house nearby "I told you already you don't have to prepare for anything" Sana said in her high pitch voice when Mr. Nakamura said "It was you Father's request I'm sorry Ojou-sama" he said and bow in 90 degree "Sorry if I raise my voice thank you for preparing us dinner but you have to join us eat dinner" Sana said and wrapped her arms around Mr. Nakamura's arm I smile she's such a sweet lady as we gather around the dining table at the corner is Mr. Nakamura and Jeongyeon as the 2 of them are the eldest man and all of us are on the side on my side is Mina, me, Sana and Momo on the other side is Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Jihyo "Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison as we munch our dinner after the silent dinner the boys wash the dishes they're really surprise the girls when they all said that they'll wash the dishes all at the same time we just shrugged it off and went to the living room "I'll get going Ojou-sama" Mr. Nakamura said and went to a small house next door "So *Jihyo said that gain our attention* our groupings would be by gender then divide the girls into 2 group same as the boys since Sana mention this house has 4 rooms so 2 each and one room with extra bed arachi" she said we all nodded after the boys are done washing the dishes they sat on the floor as Jihyo told them about the groups in a room they're all happy since the can each have bed while the girls will be having a hard time since 1 of us will be sleeping in an extra bed Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung ended up with the same bed and Dahyun and Tzuyu Momo and Sana, while me, Mina and Jihyo will be staying in a room with extra bed we play rock paper scissors in deciding who will sleep in the extra bed and today is my unlucky day I ended up the one who will sleep in the extra bed while Jihyo just laugh at me I sneer and arrange my bed </p><p>Morning came and I ended up with a back ache from sleeping on the extra bed who happens to be a futon mattress I stretch my body and went out of the room and went to the bathroom to do my morning routine when I stepped out of the room I saw Sana on the living room "Waegore?" (What's wrong?) I asked she shook her head and said "Nothing I just woke up early since Dad texted me that Nakamura-san had some errands to attend to so basically we're now alone in here" she said "You can sleep some more I'll sleep on the couch" I said she smile and went back to her room as I sleep some more when I heard someone on the kitchen I open my eyes and saw Jeongyeon early in the morning cooking breakfast he's too focus I smile unconsciously I sat down and walk to him "You're up early" I said I heard him hum "Hmm.. I'm a morning person" he said and put a cup of coffee on the breakfast nook in front of me "Thank you" I said "What's on the menu?" I asked "Hmm... breakfast pancakes, waffle, bacon, ham, and fried egg" he said as he mix some flour on a big bowl I smile "You're really feminine" I said when he suddenly clip his hair on his ear acting all feminine I chuckle "Dork" I move to the kitchen and help him prepare breakfast he's preparing waffle and pancakes while I prepare a pan to fry some strip bacon, ham, and sunny-side up egg after a few minutes he's already putting some batter on the belgian waffle maker and to the pan he sure can multi-task kinda look hot wait what the hell am I talking about after a few minutes we're done I set up the table as he carry the plate full of pancakes and waffle as I carry the plate full of fried ham, bacon, and egg when I heard Jihyo yawn coming downstairs "Morning guys you're up early" she said "Yah call the other's we'll eat breakfast" I added as I push her back upstairs and woke them all up after they're already awake we had our breakfast "Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison as we munch our breakfast "You're not lying when you said you can cook" Sana said as she munch the pancake "Yup he's our representative when it comes to cooking but in baking our Cub is the best while me I'm good at eating" Dahyun said shrugging his shoulder causing all of us to burst out laughing after breakfast Mina and Jihyo offer to wash the dishes after their done washing the dishes we went to the living room and binge watch all afternoon as Jeongyeon cook our lunch he sure know how to cook I mean all of the boys know how to cook their future wives will be very lucky after lunch Me and Momo offer to wash the dishes when it's already afternoon we went to walk around the area we went by group I'm in group with Jeongyeon, Mina, Jihyo, and Chaeyoung, Sana and Dahyun along with Momo and Tzuyu "Let's have a bonfire later" Jihyo suggested they all nodded "Well then Jeongyeon and Nayeon unnie you can gather some firewood on the forest right there my team will be in charge of the groceries as Momo, Tzuyu, Sana and Dahyun will take care of the tent we'll sleep outside for tonight to enjoy the camping vibe" Jihyo said as we all nodded after Jihyo instructed us Jeongyeon and I went to the forest on the back of Sana's vacation house "Don't go anywhere arachi?" he reminded I nodded when I saw a blue butterfly woah that's so pretty and  follow it blindly when I turn around I couldn't see Jeongyeon anywhere "JEONGYEON-AH!... JEONGIEE!!!    JEONGIEEE!!!" I shouted and look around where did he go? when I suddenly trip on something Aish I breath out now what when I stood up I felt a pain on my ankle I think I just sprain it I carefully walk to the tree to seat on it and the sky isn't going along with me when it suddenly rain "JEONGYEON... JEONGYEON-AHH!!... DOWAJUSEYO" (Help me) I continue to shout until I was soaking wet with the rain Why does it have to rain at a time like this I walk around and shout for his name when I heard someone called me "JEONGYEON!!" I shouted "NAYEON-AHH... NAYEON EODIYAH? UMJIG IJIMA I'LL FIND YOU" (Nayeon where are you? Don't move I'll find you) when he suddenly pop out "Jeongyeon" I called he saw me and run towards me he's also soaking wet with a bleeding knees, hand, and almost all his leg is covered in scratches "You're bleeding" I said "I'm fine Ka ja" he said when the rain continue to pour much more stronger a while ago he click his tongue and look around when he suddenly said "There let's rest for a while there" he said as we both saw a cabin nearby as he help me walk towards the cabin </p><p>Nayeon was lost and couldn't find her way back as Jeongyeon notice Nayeon wasn't around he run back to the house to check if she's their but to his luck she wasn't but the impending storm is waiving but he ran back to the woods to search for Nayeo...<br/>When we went inside we saw that the cabin is pretty much empty but it looks like a house for hunter he gentle put me down the bed and close the doors and windows as he took off his shirt and wrap it on my sprain ankle as he elevate it above the pillow he roam around the room and saw a shirt and pants "Change into this I 'll go hang your clothes" he said I nodded after he turn around I hurriedly change "Careful I wouldn't peek I promise so please change carefully" he said I nodded and change into the shirt and pants he gave me "How about you?" I asked "I'm fine I already took off my shirt it'll be fine" he said and sat next to me after he hung the wet clothes "I forgot my phone I don't know if they can find us but for now let's rest for a while" he said and sat on the floor "You can sleep here" I said he chuckle and shook his head "I'm fine" he said "No please I insist your in this situation because of me so please" I pleaded he look at me as I held his arm he nodded and sat next to me come to think of it he save me again the 2nd time around "Why?" I asked "Why what?" he asked "Why did you come and save me again?" I asked he smile and replied "I saved you at the bank since it reminds me of the time when I was too much of a coward and didn't had the chance to save my Mom in the playground when we're chase by men in suit  they shot my Mom while my Mom hug me to cover me from the bullets after the men are done they runaway leaving me with my Mom a few moments later citizen around the playground saw us and help us but no one saw the who shoot us that day I promise to man up and do whatever it takes to save every one who are in need no matter what" he said an look at me in the eyes "So don't blame yourself I save you because I want to and even if I don't know how I manage to save you every time you needed help" he said and stare at the ceiling "Komawo" I said "Thank you for always saving me" I added</p><p> </p><p>To be continue...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: As promise 2yeon moments Enjoy reading everyONCE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>I was pair with Nayeon in finding firewood on the nearby forest when gathering some wood from series of twigs to large wood I put it on the wheelbarrow that Sana said we can use in gathering wood "Don't go anywhere arachi?" I reminded I heard her hummed in response when she suddenly disappear after I turn around now where did that woman go? When I saw a lady trying to reach a butterfly I smile and get back in searching for wood after the wheelbarrow is full I look around she's missing again I tilt my head maybe she went to Sana's vacation house I run back to the house while pushing the wheelbarrow when I get back only Sana, Momo, Dahyun and Tzuyu are there "Did you see Nayeon?" I asked gasping for air they shook their heads I nodded and said "Arasso maybe she wonder around the forest I'll go find her" then run back to the forest I shouted "NAYEONN!!!  NABONG!!!" I still couldn't hear any answer I run and run but ended up sliding from a slippery rock "Aish" I breathe out and saw a scrape on my knees upon standing up I stumble again in a big rock "Aish Jeongmal" (Shit really) and saw my hand bleed a bit and a few scratches and scrapes on my leg when the rain suddenly fall "NABONG!!...   NAYEON-AHHH!!!" I continue to shout until I heard my name being called  "NAYEON-AHH... NAYEON EODIYAH? UMJIG IJIMA I'LL FIND YOU" (Nayeon where are you? Don't move I'll find you) and move around the area when I saw her soaking wet under a tree "Jeongyeon"  she called as I went closer to her, a tree is not a good hiding place when raining "You're bleeding" she said "I'm fine Ka ja" I replied when the rain continue to pour much more stronger I click my tongue and look around when I saw a cabin just around the corner and said "There! *as I point a cabin nearby* let's rest for a while there" I said and help her walk towards the cabin</p><p>When we went inside I look around for something that we can use this cabin looks like owned by a hunter I gentle put her down the bed and close the doors and windows to lessen the strong winds I took off my shirt and wrap it around her sprain ankle and elevate her feet using a pillow I roam around the room and saw a shirt and pants on a cupboard "Change into this I 'll go hang your clothes" I said she nodded as I turn around I can hear her hurriedly change "Careful I wouldn't peek I promise so please change carefully" I reminded as she change into the shirt and pants I gave me "How about you?" she asked "I'm fine I already took off my shirt it'll be fine" I said and sat next to her after I hung her wet clothes "I forgot my phone I don't know if they can find us but for now let's rest for a while" I said and sat on the floor "You can sleep here" she offered I chuckle and shook my head "I'm fine" I said "No please, I insist your in this situation because of me so please" she pleaded as she look at me and held my arm I nodded and sat next to her  "Why?" she suddenly asked "Why? what?" I asked don't know what she's talking about "Why did you come and save me again?" she asked I smile and replied "I saved you at the bank since it reminds me of the time when I was too much of a coward and didn't had the chance to save my Mom in the playground when we're chase by men in suit they shot my Mom while my Mom hug me to cover me from the bullets after the men are done they runaway leaving me with my Mom a few moments later citizen around the playground saw us and help us but no one saw the one who shoot us that day I promise to man up and do whatever it takes to save every one who are in need no matter what" as I look at her in the eyes "So, don't blame yourself I save you because I want to and even if I don't know how I manage to save you every time you needed help" I said and stare at the ceiling "Komawo" she said "Thank you for always saving me" she added "My pleasure" I replied and look at her "For now let's just hope that they'll be able to find us here" I added "You can sleep I'll be on guard" I smile as I put the blanket on top of her I know she's not wearing any underwear since I only gave her a shirt and pants so it'll be really awkward to sleep next to each other so I sat up and tap her side gentle lulling her to sleep after I'm sure she's asleep the rain finally subsided and left the window ajar to let the air come in and saw a candle at the corner it's getting darker so I light the candle and put it beside the bed when she suddenly felt chills I look around to see if there still another blanket but I couldn't find any I sigh and use my body heat to lessen the cold it's just today nothing happen between us </p><p>Morning came as the sunrises from the window I open my eyes and saw Mr. Nakamura, some man in a hunter uniform, Jihyo, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu staring blankly at me with an indescribably expression on their face Jihyo shock as her mouth is open Dahyun and Chaeyoung are smirking while Tzuyu's arms folded above his chest and looking at me with raise eyebrow I move my head on where they are looking and saw Nayeon cuddled up with me I can feel her breast press against my skin as she buried her face on my chest my eyes grew wide "A-ah ah" I panic and fell on the bed "Argh..." I groan as Nayeon finally woke up rubbing her eyes Jihyo cover both Dahyun and Chaeyoung's eyes while Mr. Nakamura close his eyes and put his hand above Tzuyu's eye level "Unnie" Jihyo called that's when Nayeon finally knew what's going on "I-it's not what it looks like s-swear" we both said stuttering "I-i d-din't do anything promise" I said Jihyo glare at me as I hang my head low "Change unnie I brought your clothes you too Jeongyeon" she said and went inside as she spank my butt "Move! Go go get change" she said as I walk out the cabin as I step out I search for some place where I can change my clothes "Hyung how was it?" Tzuyu asked I almost choke on my own saliva "M-mwo?" (What?) I asked "I said how was it? Does it feel good like how they said it would?" Tzuyu asked curiously "I didn't know you like Nayeon noona" Dahyun said and put his hands below his chin thinking "So is it good? Is she good? What position did you try? wait did you cum inside? Hyung you know you shouldn't do that you'll end up impregnating her" Dahyun said as I open my mouth this kid knew a lot about this thing unlike me "A-ah it's not like that really... I just hug her that's it she's shivering last night and we're both soaking wet from the  rain so I have no choice since I didn't see another blanket that's all I din't do anything to her I just lend her my body heat" I said and change my clothes after changing into the shirt and shorts they gave me Jihyo notice the wound and scrapes on my leg "We need to go you still need to clean your wound" Jihyo said she face the man the owner of the said cabin "Thank again sir for helping us find our friends" Jihyo said and bow as we all bow to him "No problem it's actually my job here as a ranger to guard this the forest isn't the deep to be honest but if your not around here you sure will get lost so I'm here to guide them it's just that I went downtown to buy stuff" he said and bow we proceed to walk back to Sana's vacation house </p><p>When we get back Mina clean my wound and scrape while Sana and Momo help Nayeon to go to a clinic to let them check her sprain ankle thank goodness it wasn't badly injured "How to did you end up with so many scratches?" Mina asked as Jihyo stepped inside the living room "Maybe from running around the forest when last night rained" she said sitting down beside Mina and help her with cleaning my wound  we're pretty much awkward with each other both Nayeon and I we'll end up catching one of us staring at one another and I'm sure the whole squad feel it when the night comes we're camping outside Sana's house 2 big tents one for us boys and the other for them girls after a lot of stories, teasing, and jokes tiredness already kicks in so they all went to bed early leaving Nayeon and I in front of the bonfire "So" she started "Ahmm.. thank you" she said I nodded and smile "No need to thank me" I said "I'm sorry if I put us into an awkward situation a while ago" I said "No it's okay as long as what they think we did didn't actually happen that's more than enough for me" she replied I smile and nodded "Yup you can trust me I wouldn't do anything against your will" I said and look at her in the eyes "But this isn't against my will" she said when I feel a warm kiss on my cheek "Thank you good night Jeongie" she said and power walk towards her tent leaving me their staring blankly over nothing when I turn around to where she's sitting it was already empty as I smile unconsciously as I walk to our tent when I heard Chaeyoung talk maybe he stir up from his sleep when I open and close the tent "Why are you smiling like that you're scaring me" he said in his sleepy voice then turn away from me as he continue to sleep I lay beside Chaeyoung's back what's wrong with me?</p><p>Morning came today is our last day here and later today we'll fly back to Cheongdam-dong I stretch my body and saw I was already alone in this tent I stepped out the tent and heard some noises on the kitchen I hurriedly fold my sleeping bag and the tent itself then went inside to wash myself "Morning hyung" Dahyun said while munching his food "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked "Nah it's fine besides you always cook for us now it's our last day here you should rest for a while" he said I nodded and wash myself in the bathroom when I'm done only Dahyun and Chaeyoung are left "Where are the others?" I asked "Hmm... ah! they're packing their stuff as for our couple God knows what they're doing right now" Dahyun said I nodded and sat down "Mr. Nakamura said after lunch we'll be flying back to Cheongdam-dong" Chaeyoung said I nodded when my phone ring 'Kyungwan-ah I've been meaning to tell you about something I guess now is the perfect time I already asked Ryo's butler to bring you all here in the manor' my Dad texted I tilt my head clueless of what he's talking about I shrugged it of when Mr. Nakamura went to my direction "Yoo Jeongyeon-ssi come with me" he said I nodded and follow him when we reach outside "I see you don't remember me" he suddenly said I raise my eyebrow clueless of what he's talking about "I'm Ryouki Nakamura your father's friend I meet you in Japan when you're still a baby and last saw you when you 5 years old I didn't know what happen in Japan when your Dad suddenly asked me to help you and your Mom to fly back to Korea with the help of my master Minatozaki Ryo" he said Ryouki Nakamura "Uncle Yuki" I smile and hug him "I'm sorry if I wasn't there when you needed me the most" he said and caressing my back "But now that we meet again let's catch up hmm your Dad just texted me to bring all 9 of you to the manor" he said I pull away and nod he tapped my shoulder and said "Let's go inside" as we went inside the house "How long have you been Minatozaki's butler?" I asked Uncle Yuki "Hmm.. maybe 20 years I work for him after you Dad recommend me to him Master Ryo help me pay up my Dad's debt now I'll be forever grateful to their family" he said "That Kim Dahyun is young lady's suitor right?" he asked I nodded "He's a good man I can see that I'm sure Master Ryo will like him he even called the young lad son-in-law" he said I chuckle "And the horror written on his face after Mr. Minatozaki said that he doesn't have any idea what's going on" I said "Oh you right you still know how to speak Japanese" he said I nodded maybe because of my ability that I still understand Japanese after 11 years not speaking in that dialect </p><p>After lunch Uncle Yuki drove us to the beach side where the private plane was left when we arrive the plane and the pilot is already there after we put all our backpacks inside we stepped inside one by one unlike the first flight this flight Mr. Nakamura accompanied the pilot while the 9 of us had the freewill to choose who to seat with after 55 min flight we arrive Gimpo International Airport Uncle Yuki ushered us to the parked van and drove us to the manor after 59 min drive we're finally at the villa's entrance when Uncle Yuki turn to the right just straight ahead to the manor "Ahh.. Nakamura-san our apartment is on the other side" Sana said "I'm sorry Ojou-sama but your father asked me to bring you somewhere all 9 of you" he said I nodded now they will know who my Dad is maybe that's what Dad's was talking about then we're here</p><p>And we're welcome the manor's head maid Ms Jang as she welcome us with all of the manor's staff "Welcome home Young Master" she said and bow I sigh I just want to be swallow in the ground "Young Master?!" they all asked in unison I face palm and s...<br/>And we're welcome the manor's head maid Ms Jang as she welcome us with all of the manor's staff "Welcome home Young Master" she said and bow I sigh I just want to be swallow in the ground "Young Master?!" they all asked in unison I face palm and smile and bow a bit to the maid "Your Father said that he'll be in the courtyard and for them to wait in the living room on the second floor" Aish I breathe out "Let's go" I said followed by the 9 of them "Hyung is this really your house why did we pick up your duffle bag outside when we get here last Friday" Cub asked I chuckle I just told him I work here "You didn't mention you're rich my God Hyung I should be the one working for you is the helper still open for hiring?" Dahyun said shaking my arm "I don't know but I honestly think this house has a lot of maid" I said and breathe out while the girls are still in awe the boys are so talkative Tzuyu is also talking "Wah I never been to a Korean mansion daebak" he said "Come this way please" Ms Jang said I nodded and run to the courtyard as they make their way to the living room on the 2nd floor when I arrive I saw an ajumma instead I walk to her and saw she's familiar "Eomma?" I called how could this be I saw my Mom being shot I run to her and kneel down "Eomma gieohaseyo? naneun dangsin-ui adeul-ibnida Kyungwan I'm Kyungwan " (Mom don't you remember me? I'm your son Kyungwan) I said taping my chest she look at me "Mom remember me" I said and hug her on her wheelchair I didn't know what's happening but I'm happy that my Mom is here I don't care how, why, or since when but the important thing is she's here with us again</p><p> </p><p>Changjun POV</p><p>I smile when I saw Kyungwan hugging his Mom I know I have a lot of explaining to do but for now I let him be with his Mom sure Soyoung doesn't talk too much after being in coma for 11 years but little by little I'm sure she's be back to her usual self Akira already mention that she can never walk again because of the beating she took 11 years ago before being shot I promise myself I will avenge her I will make sure to make him pay when the living room door swung open and Kyungwan's friends are here already I wipe my tears and face them "Thank you Ms. Jang" as the kids settle inside Jihyo the only student who knew who Kyungwan really is isn't that surprise to see me even Akira's daughter isn't surprise either I bow 90 degree and said "Thank you for taking care of my son" and stood up "I'm Yoo Changjun Yoo Jeongyeon's biological father" I said causing the 6 of the unaware kids to open their mouth in surprise I smile and put their childhood picture on the center table and sat down on the single chair across them along with my handwritten journal where I put all my research and findings for the past 25 years in the pharmaceutical industry "I'm the Yoo's only son who was left with a pharmaceutical facility in Japan along with this manor and some other property in Japan the 9 of you are the kids in the facility my men's sons and daughter don't worry none of you are our test subject I'm not evil to do such things in a human being my research lab now named 'Y' is in Kobe Japan where Akira Myoui lead while I'm here in Korea to protect all of you my son is someone's target they want to get the 'pill' in my research lab where it's been hidden for nearly 23 years" I said when Jihyo took the journal and open it read it while the other kids are listening attentively "Follow me" I said as they follow me to the living room's terrace and saw Kyungwan telling his Mom a lot of things just like back in the days how he would always tell us his adventure in the facility "She is my wife Yoo Soyoung she was shot and beat up by them causing her to fall into a coma I manage to fly her back to Japan where Akira's main patient for the past 11 years now she's awake and still learning basic things after she forgot almost half of it" I said "I'll be forever grateful to what you done to my son while I was away specially you Ms. Park and Ms. Myoui" I said and bow and smile "Ms Myoui your Dad is waiting for you in the room next door he'll tell you everything" I said as she went to the room next door "Mr. Kim and Son your Dad is on the side of the room too" I said "Ms. Minatozaki your Dad is on the kitchen along with Ryouki" I said while they were accompanied with my maid"Ms. Im nice to meet you again" I said "Your Dad is in the kitchen with Mr Minatozaki" I added as they walk to their parents the only left with me is the 2 foreigner and Jihyo Yoochun's daughter that man is a little late "Nice to meet you Ms. Hirai and Mr Chou you too Ms Park" I said as we walk back in the living room "How do you know us" Tzuyu asked on guard I smile and replied "Of course I know you your grandparents help my Father in achieving and making the facility which was closed which is why in my years in Japan I built my own with the memories of my late parents and the people who help my Father in achieving his goal" I said "You all can sleep here or I can asked one of my driver to drive you to your apartment" I said "We'll just sleep here along with the others" Tzuyu said I nodded "Jihyo-ssi Yoochun is on the courtyard" I said Jihyo welcome his Dad </p><p>We ate dinner in the kitchen all of us are in the dining table the parents are on the left while I was in the head of the table and the kids on the right while my wife is already asleep with Jeongyeon "Did Changjun tell you everything?" Yoochun asked the kids nodded munching their food I chuckle their still the same the kids that me and my wife used to adore "Komawo" Yoochun said I nodded after dinner they went home I asked my team to accompany them to their houses nearby you can never be to careful</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>Ms Jang already told me that Mom arrive last Friday on the day of my departure to Jeju-do is my Mom's arrival from Japan my Dad said we'll talk after Mom is asleep he still needs to tell me everything that happen to my Mom after I make sure Mom is asleep I kiss her forehead and whisper I love you good night my Mom can't move her hands and feet freely and her words are still limited to yes, no, and maybe by shaking, nodding, and shrugging her shoulder I went out of the master bedroom and went to my Dad's study room nearby the master bedroom when I stepped inside he's already their looking at some folder "Your Mom was shot at the back and was beaten before she found you at the playground when she was rush to the hospital me and Akira are in Korea to finish some papers for our pharmaceutical facility in Japan Akira offered Ryo's help to fly your Mom to Japan where Akira can run some test and keep her safe Akira keep her in our pharmaceutical facility for nearly 11 years until this year she's starting to respond from the pill we make her take the result shows improvement until later this year she gain consciousness and gradually begun to move but Akira mention she can never walk again because of what happen 11 years ago" he said and hand me a folder "That is Akira's medical record for your Mom you can take it study it to fully understand your Mom's case" he added "You need to visit Akira tomorrow here, he's on their shared apartment the only left here in the manor is Dahyun and Chaeyoung with Dahyun's Dad Myungsoo" he said "You should rest tomorrow everything will be much more clearer" he added and tapped my shoulder as he exited the room I walk to my bedroom parallel to the living room I don't know what to feel I went to the bathroom and wash myself and change into my pajamas and sat on bed and open the folder which has a lot of medical records about my Mom's case this is the reason behind Papa Myoui's busy schedule in Japan does Mina knew about this?  as the tiredness finally kicked in I finally went into dreamland</p><p>13 Years Ago</p><p>My morning routine include walking the streets in Kobe Japan after my Mom bathe me I would walk from our home to the facility where my parents work as a pharmaceutical researcher and  scientist who develop different types of vaccine shot and drugs that help patient who are in need Dad would be in the facility at 6:00 a.m. followed by my Mom after she bathe me I would walk towards the research lab where my bunny rabbit named 'Pyon pyon' is keep his name means hop in Japanese I named him Pyon pyon since I was fascinated on how rabbits hop not walk with their feet but today he's missing one of the Uncle said I pout and ran around the facility to find Pyon pyon I'm sure his around here somewhere when I heard someone crying I lean on the window and saw a crying little kid she's on the facility's backyard I ran to see what's wrong she's bawling her eyes out while holding her bleeding hand I wan back inside and pick my Dad's first aid kit and run back to her "It's okay can I see your wound?" I asked as she show her wounded arm it's not too deep but all kid had different pain tolerance so I took some gauze and stop some few bleeding and clean up her wound after which dressing it with some ointment then wrapping it with a sticker printed band aid when she told me she was bitten by a bunny rabbit that was behind the tree she got to excited that she was bitten by it I smile and walk towards the tree and saw Pyon pyon eating some grass I giggle "Watashi wa anata o mitsukemashita" (I found you) "Chui shite kudasai" (Careful) I smile and nod at her reassuring her that it will be just fine and pick up Pyon pyon as she notice how the bunny rabbit was so behave on my arms "Ima sugu kare o nadete mo daijobudesu" (It's fine you can pet him now) I said but the little girls shook her head leaving me chuckling I put Pyon pyon down to make her feel at ease she slowly approach Pyon pyon as she slowly pat his head I smile when I saw her smiling face How can you be so afraid of bunny when you look like a bunny too a cute little bunny as my lips curve into a smile</p><p> </p><p>To be continue...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I'm soo broke I need a job but because of the pandemic I'm having a hard time applying for a job but I won't give up fight fight fight till the end</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Myoui Akira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Continuation after some of them was instructed to go to some rooms:</p><p>Dahyun POV</p><p>Chaeyoung and I move to the other room my Dad is home I was exhilarated after 11 years his finally back when we open the door Chaeyoung's Dad bolted to us hugging Chaeyoung and me "Aigoo my son" he said "Where is Dad?" I asked Chaeyoung's Dad's face suddenly turn gloom he told us to seat down and he'll tell us everything what thing? I honestly don't care what happen in the past the only important thing now is I can finally know what happen to my Dad when he suddenly put an urn on the table and I saw my Dad's name on it 'Kim Myungsoo' I felt a tear fell down with my trembling hands I reach for the urn caress it slowly and trace the name engrave on it I let myself cry hugging my Dad's urn "DAD" I shouted maybe it's just a dream when Mr. Son talked "I'm sorry if we couldn't save your Dad I'm sorry if he had to sacrifice himself your Dad's final wish was to take him home to you and your Mom in Ulsan I'm sorry" he said and bow in 90 degree when he raise his head I hug him tight and bawl my eyes out after a few minutes Chaeyoung handed me a glass of water to calm down I'm afraid to face my Mom how I couldn't face my Mom and tell her about this "Don't worry about your Mom Changjun said he already told her about your Dad the only thing she want now is his husband's ashes to be home again in her arms" Mr. Son said I look at him and nodded I bow my head on 90 degree and said "Thank you" as I stepped out of the room to give them time together so this is how Chaeyoung felt when his Mom died I didn't know this could hurt so much like it crashes my heart I find myself in the courtyard on the waterfall garden I bite my hands trying my best to control my tears when my legs feel like jelly I sat down curled up into a ball as I let myself cry tucking myself closer holding my knees closing my hand forming a fist I want to scream all my frustration, I want to know who kill my Dad, I want to avenge my Dad's death I will make him pay I will make sure he'll pay BIG TIME when I felt a soft hand caress my back I turn to her side and saw Sana noona she open her arms as I hugged her as she caress my back and whispering that everything will be just fine</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung POV</p><p>I know how Dahyun feel I know how heavy it feels when your parents die Dad and I gave him a time for himself I still need to tell him about something important "Appa" I called "Hmm?" he asked "Appa Eomma... died when I was on 1st grade in middle school" I said he smile and said "I already know Changjun mention it before I talk to you to tell you everything" I can feel my tears threatening to fall from my eyes Appa come close to me and hug me "Gwaenchanha I already visit her grave I'm sorry if Appa wasn't there when you needed me the most I'm sorry if Appa is such a coward and couldn't protect you and your Mom" he said and look at me with a teary eyes I nodded and replied "It's okay Appa it's okay" I stood up and hug him tap his back when his calm down I sat down next to him and told him the things happen when I was still a child because both of our Dad's went missing for the past 11 years both of our Mom's didn't remarry anyone and so we're both only child I mean almost all of us well except Mina who has a little brother "Auntie Jinkyung took me in after Mom died her sister has a tent bar she offer us lunch and dinner their she also pay for our rent while I save half to help Auntie Jinkyung in her expenses in Ulsan" I said "You two work? where?" he asked "Ahh Tzuyu own a cafe a few blocks away from our school we're working their for 2 years" "I'm sorry if you had to experience that on my absence" he said "It's okay Dad because of that I learn to be more mature and decide more rationally" I replied "Tomorrow you and Dahyun need to to go to their shared apartment Akira needs to tell you 3 something" he said I tilted my head bewildered of what other things we need to know we stepped out the room and welcome with the maid who welcome us a while ago "Mr Yoo call to gather round in the dining table to have dinner together" she said and bow as she ushered us to the dining area and saw them all already seated we had dinner together after the awkward yet delicious dinner we're escorted with Mr. Yoo's men we arrive on our apartment as Dahyun is still too quite with the urn where her Dad rest we went inside my room as I let him use my bigger clothes as he change and wash up after which I took an extra pillow and blanket for him to use as we sleep together in bed </p><p> </p><p>3rd Person POV </p><p>Morning before the day TWICE arrive at the Yoo Manor</p><p>A man in suit smirk as he saw just the thing will help him earn their boss' favor a photo of Mrs. Yoo in a wheelchair is being push by his husband on their Manor in Cheongdam-dong Yoo Changjun didn't know that the man he's been searching for has already plotting something up on his sleeve the man drive to their headquarters a hidden warehouse went to his desktop and check the photo on the camera he smile wickedly and print the photo "This will cause us our promotion" the man said and walk to the office but he was suddenly stop by one of his Boss' men "Boss is on his private office on the basement" the man said "Jonghyun you know you can't visit him there" the man added "Ara but I have something that will eventually promote us" Jonghyun replied "Ah Kibum let's have a drink after our this my treat" he added proudly Kibum shook his head aware of what might happen to his buddy after his visit on their Boss' office Jonghyun unaware of what their Boss really do and his behavior Kibum one of their Boss' trusted man know what his Boss doing at his private office on the basement Jonghyun walk to his private office and knock "Who is it?" the man replied "Boss I have an update about Yoo Soyoung" Jonghyun replied their Boss smile and said "Come in" Jonghyun stepped inside the room with a dim light and can only saw his Boss' shadow he bow and shrugged off the tingly feeling "Boss, Yoo Soyoung  is alive she's on the Yoo Manor assisted by Yoo Changjun himself" he said and put the photo on the table when suddenly the man sitting on the chair stood up and slam the table and push the glass on the side "He hide the pill from us and hoard it for himself I will find it FIND IT!!!" he said then suddenly shouting "FIND IT" he ordered as the man who brought the photo can feel how he almost peed on his pants when he saw his Boss' evil, and determine eyes as the man saw a skeleton on the chair beside the man "Mwoya?" (What the?)  he said under his breathe "Ah how rude of me meet my beloved wife Lee Eunjin" Lee Sooman said and smile proudly as if the woman she's with is still alive the man was shocked and almost loss balance as he take a step back "Aigoo don't be a scaredy cat my wife is kind and beautiful you don't have to worry too much now LEAVE" he said Jonghyun run outside the room with eyes wide open and panting he couldn't believe what he just saw a skeleton beside his Boss' chair Kibum stop him tapping his shoulder "Hey hey relax" Kibum said and tap Jonghyun shoulder after a few moments Jonghyun look at Kibum with a terrified expression "You saw it that's our Boss' wife Kim Eunjin she died back in 2007, 7 years ago Lee Sooman our Boss loss his wife from a disease he couldn't see coming, after a year or 2 his only daughter went missing Lee Jieun and until now our team and everyone in this headquarter can't find any lead to where his only daughter is, now that his only emotional support is gone Boss continue to loss his sanity we need to help him, we need to find his daughter maybe just maybe he'll be back to the old Lee Sooman we all know and look up to, would you help us Jonghyun hyung" Kibum said Jonghyun with a shock expression look at Kibum and nodded "I will help let's bring our old Boss back" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon POV</p><p>Morning came and I went to the bathroom and did my morning routine after I'm done cleaning myself I went out and saw the head of the maids Ms Jang "Good Morning Young Master" she said and bow I shake my head and said "You can just call me Jeongyeon" I saw her nod and replied "Algesseumnida" (I understand, I will) I chuckle and replied "You can talk to me freely Ms Jang I should be the one talking formally to you" "Gwaenchanha Jeongyeon I work for your family for the past decade (15 years) you can call me anything you want and talk to me freely" she said I tilt my head and asked if she work for 15 years does that mean she's already my Dad's servant when he suddenly disappear "Wae Jeongyeon-ah can't you remember me" she asked I shook my head if she work for us in 15 years why can't I remember her that's impossible "Gwaenchanha don't worry too much your Mom and Dad is already waiting for you in the dining table" she said and bow as she make her way to clean and check the rooms I walk to the dining table and saw my Dad reading a newspaper and my Mom smiling I smile and breathe in relief it wasn't a dream I heard her said "Adeul" (Son) I smile and run to her and hug her Dad turn his head and said "Good morning Kyungwan" I smile and said "Morning Dad" and went beside my Mom "Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison and munch our breakfast "Don't worry about the Board of Director and the School staff no one will know who you are, no one in school know about this apart from your group of friends and my secretary Don't worry too much" he said I smile and nodded "Komawo Appa" (Thank you Dad) I replied he nodded and ate breakfast "Ah... don't forget to visit your Uncle Akira" he reminded I nodded it's weird calling Papa Myoui Uncle when all my life he stood up as my second Dad but I don't mind his still my Papa Myoui and this man sitting will always be my Dad after breakfast Dad know I rode my motorcycle to school he already offer a car for me but I refuse the kids in school might think it's weird the other day they saw me with my old motorcycle and suddenly it becomes a shiny new car besides I love my motorcycle a lot it's my own sweat and blood and Dad said it's okay but after the school's foundation week he said I should really use the car for security purposes I have no choice but to agree "I'll get going Mom" I said and kiss my Mom's forehead Dad did the same thing Mom is left at home when Dad has to attend school to check everything regarding to the said event Dad hired bodyguards guarding my Mom inside the Manor and Mom's personal nurse in Japan which is a bit weird I asked him why he mention Japanese woman are the most gentle ladies he met so I just shrugged my shoulder and nodded maybe Mina sure is gentle but Sana and Momo hmm... not sure maybe they are when it comes to their love ones but who am I to judge I don't know them on personal level I'm sure their a great ladies </p><p>When I arrive at the school's parking lot Tzuyu, Momo, Sana, and Mina arrive the same time with me I'm sure they already know everything Nayeon and Jihyo on the other hand arrive a little later since they're being escorted by their Family driver since the two went home with their parents on their parent's house not in the shared apartment DubChaeng on the other hand is still gloomy but Dahyun sure smile even if his sad I smile timidly I know he's having a hard time accepting the fact that his Dad who left 11 years will be back in an urn Chaeyoung nodded know what I mean he's always on Dahyun's side I went to his side and tap his shoulder he smile and nod "I'm fine hyung let's go we'll be late" he said as the School Meal Club run towards their building we share the same look on our face we may not understand how he feel but we can absolutely conclude his having a hard time coping up with it Momo and Mina went directly to Ms Lee to gave her the hand out while Jihyo and Sana went to the principal for the final papers needed when I arrive at the room it was pretty much dirty from all the preparation but nonetheless the same and I was all alone where did everybody go? When a group of 4 boys in Class 3-4 was inside sitting in an odd manner and went to my direction "Better make sure not to screw up on playing as Romeo, you're not even worth it" he said and push my chest a little bit harder but I tried my best not to flinch I smile and bow "Algesseumnida" (I understand, I will) when he suddenly smirk and sneered "Are you mocking me?" he asked I tilt my head and replied "Aniyo" (No no) when he suddenly curse out sneering and punch me I landed on my right hand and use it to gain my balance replied "I really wasn't" and stood up touching the side of my lips and twitch he chuckle as I receive another punch when something hit me on my back "Arghh.." I groaned and everything went blurry I held my head groaning in pain what's up with people hitting my head I shake my head trying my best to see but it's all blurry when I didn't see a punch coming again and everything went black</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon POV</p><p>I'm on my way to our classroom when I heard a loud thud I hurriedly run of what was that when I saw 4 boys running away from our classroom is that Jongin from class 3-4 what is he doing here? "Seolma?!" I muttered and run faster to our classroom and saw Jeongyeon laying on the ground unconscious I kneel down and cradle him waking him up "Jeongyeon-ah!... Jeongie! Jeongyeon Jeongsincharyeoyo" (Wake up) tapping his cheeks when Jihyo arrive "Jihyo-yah" I said when she run to me and help me carry Jeongyeon towards the infirmary when the nurse help us "What happen?" she asked as we lay him on the bed softly "I honestly don't know" I replied as she assess on him check him after that she took a bottle and make him smell it as he gain his consciousness "Mr. Yoo can you hear me" the school nurse asked we saw him nod after a few minutes he suddenly speak "What happen?" and sat up as I guide him to sit down "Thank you" "We should be the one who asked you that I saw Jongin on the room with 3 other boys ahead of him and that's that I don't know what happen to you" I said he raise his left eyebrow and asked "Really?" then the nurse handed me the first aid kit to treat his cuts, scrapes and a bruise beside his lips "I'll do it" I said to the nurse she nodded and handed me the first aid kit I bow she left us while Jihyo asked "Can't you remember the boys that you saw on the room?" Jeongyeon paused a bit thinking and replied "Ah right 4 boys was sitting oddly inside our room Class 3-4 Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, and Byun Baekhyun" as Jihyo write the names "How did come our room is empty *she asked full of curiosity* Are you sure you stepped inside our room?" Jihyo asked Jeongyeon nodded "Arasso I'll inform our Head Committee" she said and stepped out the clinic I took the first aid kit and pick some swab and put some betadine on it and put on the cuts, and scrapes he has "Ah?!" he groaned and then I blow on it to lessen the sting after I was done putting bandages on his cuts I put some eyes on the ice bag and dampen it on the side of his lips and we meet each other's gaze "Thank you" he said not breaking eye contact I replied stuttering "I-it's okay" why did I stutter after he's okay the nurse told us we're good to go after she write something on a paper its the paper that the student hand our teacher to be excuse in our class and can be rush to the hospital but he said he's fine but I doubt that he's always stubborn so I took the paper and put it on his pocket "I don't take no for answer" I said he sigh and nodded "Arasso Ka ja we still need to practice for the upcoming play" I nodded as we make our way to the room Ms Bae went to us and asked "You sure you can practice?" she asked Jeongyeon he nodded "I'm okay Ms Bae" he replied Ms Bae tap his shoulder and said "If you feel anything tell us okay?" he nodded I also nodded as Ms Bae lean in closer and replied "Keep an eye on him tell us if you notice anything weird okay?" I nodded at her she nodded as she said she'll be back she mention that Jihyo already asked the 4 students to visit the guidance office to know what happen but they keep on insisting they didn't do anything until Jihyo remember the hidden cam Ms. Bae installed to know what happen on our room when we're praticing so Ms. Bae offer to show them the recorded video later after practice she asked us to go to the guidance office to face the 4 students as Jihyo already told the School Director what happen </p><p>Lunch came and the whole squad was on the cafeteria now Dahyun smile from time to time as Sana sat next to him good to know his already smiling I was really shock when Dad mention that Mr. Kim was found dead 11 years ago and didn't had the chance to say goodbye to his wife and  Mr. Son only had the chance get back here in Korea also after 11 years but the idea of being reunited with his wife didn't happen because his wife died because of colon cancer that's just tragic Dad already mention what happen 11 years ago I turn to my side and saw Jeongyeon "Gwaenchanha?" I asked him he nodded and replied "Hmm... I'm okay don't worry" he smile I nodded "Don't let your stubbornness get the better of you" I reminded he nodded and said "Ohh! arasso" we had our lunch together Jeongyeon asked us not to mention the whole incident a while ago Jihyo and I agreed on him until we prove and show them what really happen after lunch we get back practicing and get back practicing the routines for the play after a few sets of scenes from act 1-14 then we heard and announcement "Yoo Jeongyeon and Im Nayeon from class 3-1 please proceed to the guidance office" I look at him and nodded as we walked to the guidance office "What do you think they will do to them?" he asked curiously I look at him and replied "Probably hours of community service and a month long detention" recalling the consequences the Head Committee gave to the students who violated some rules in the school hand book I saw him nod we reach the guidance office and saw the 4 students who I saw that runaway from our room this morning "Sit down you two" the Head Committee said as we sat down in front of them a little later Jihyo and Ms. Bae arrive the Head Committee already review the video and said they attack Jeongyeon because of some misunderstanding Jeongyeon didn't fight back but the 4 of them attack him all at once that's resulted to him losing consciousness "Class 3-4 Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae, and Byun Baekhyun no suspension but 2-3 hours detention for a month and a 3 hours community service another fight or ruckass that the 4 of you are involve will surely resulted to a suspension, hours of month long detention, and hours community service" Head Commitee Jo Jungseok told the students "Now go to detention" he added and point at the 4 students while Jongin look at Jeongyeon straight in the eyes with the hint of anger I raise my eyebrow and had a lot of questions why did he attack Jeongyeon when he's Jennie's ex-boyfriend? Seolma (Could it be) he found out his Jennie already move on from him and grew a liking on Jeongyeon. This is a mess I'll text her about this what is he thinking? I was brought back to reality when our Head Committee said "You're good to go class 3-1 Yoo Jeongyeon and Im Nayeon" we both bow with Jihyo and went back to our room and tidy things up in our room after which went to our shared apartment as Tzuyu drive us there like always while </p><p>When we arrive at the apartment we saw another car apart from Tzuyu's car Tzuyu and Momo droved back to the cafe as Tzuyu said he needs to supervise the cafe and Momo join him with and surprisingly Sana too maybe she's helping Dahyun to cope up with her Dahyun always smile brighter I tilted my head and asked "Who's car is that?" "My Dad" Mina replied I make an 'O' expression when we arrive Mr. Myoui prepared snack for us "Hello Mr. Myoui" we all greeted to him as he smile and nod "Annyeong" he replied I was shocked he knew how to speak Korean "He can speak Korean so you can speak freely" Mina said smiling as we sat on the living room and drink some of his freshly squeeze juice when I notice an extra 1 glass on the coffee table when our doorbell ring and Mr Myoui went to front door to welcome our guest and shock to see Jeongyeon here he smile and bow "Annyeong" he said grinning when he follow Mr. Myoui on Mina's room and Mina follow them leaving us in the living room after drinking and eating snacks we went back to our room to do our assignments and task </p><p> </p><p>Mina POV</p><p>When we arrive inside my room Dad sat on my chair that was beside my study table as we both sat at the edge of the bed "I already mention everything to my daughter about the lab, the facility and the pill but there still some few thing you need to know" he started "Jeongyeon-ah sorry if I lie to you for the past 11 years I, Myoui Akira is your assign Neurologist since you were a kid I was the one who diagnosed you with Savant Syndrome a rare condition wherein a person of less than normal or severely limited range has prodigious gifts in a specific area in your case your good at which is your memory, and musical abilities. But your o the range of 10% of people who are non-autistic but was born with this condition. After your Mom was shot you had series of seizures and some relapses of what happen your Dad and I decided to erase those memories he asked me to operate you and perform a craniotomy a procedure where we operate him while his still conscious it's a common method operating someone who was diagnose with aneurism but on your case we did that method to alter your memory we lack on researches and resources so we did something in impulse we didn't think that because of my carelessness you ended up with HSAM (Hyperthymesia)" he said Jeongyeon was shocked "You weren't born with HSAM" he added "M-mwo?" (What?) he asked "Sorry" he said and deep bow "You were diagnosed with HSAM right after the operation and remember everything in detail so we had to do something I learn in US when I was a student" he said "Hypnosis our last resort to the problem, your Dad want you to forget everything that happened that day he want you to forget him and resent him for you to be able to move on that's the only option left he can't risk your life after your Mom was shot" he said Jeongyeon burst into tears I caress his back as he sob "Changjun doesn't have any choice but to let Yoochun and I take care of you as you suffer to depression and PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)" my Dad added "That's the reason behind the constant migraine you experience growing up when the trigger keep on flashing we don't have a choice but to let the 9 of you drink a drug that cause all of you to forget about the past" he added I look at him and asked "I also can't remember my past?" he nodded "All 9 of you was given a drug and hypnosis for you all to forget about the incident 11 years ago but the drug has another effect on Jeongyeon that resulted him to experience constant migraine" he answered I look at Jeongyeon Oppa who nodded so he experience migraine through the years and I don't know anything about it maybe that explains my Dad's sudden visit from Japan to Korea "Apart from being your personal neurologist I was the one Changjun asked to try the pill on your Mom but I had doubt about it there's no such thing that will help your Mom to recover from such injuries I know you read it and remember the case that I make about your Mom but suddenly after consuming the pill your Mom's condition continue to improve and that's the effect of the pill that we created 11 years ago" he said he sigh and said "Mina can you be a dear and leave the two of us to talk" he said I nodded and stepped out the room for a while when I saw Chaeyoung and Dahyun on the living room "What bring the two of you here?" I asked "Is Mr. Myoui here?" Dahyun asked I nodded and escorted them to my room they knocked and went inside as I make my way to the living room why did my Dad asked the three of them </p><p> </p><p>Akira POV</p><p>When Jeonghun and Jinkyung's son arrive I told them everything behind the reason of them completely forgetting their childhood Jeonghun's son Chaeyoung reminded me of the little boy that was always behind Mina I smile and pull the a photo of the 3 of them inside the facility with Mina when Dahyun suddenly asked "We knew each other back then" I nodded "Dahyun and Jeongyeon was the one who walk around the facility with my daughter Mina who grew a liking on Jeongyeon when an adorable cub capture her attention" I said I saw Chaeyoung smile so he likes my daughter "You sir is my daughter's future husband" I said looking directly to Chaeyoung causing the three of them to snapped their head on my direction "Mwo?" (What?) they all asked in unison "Mina and Chaeyoung promise to marry each other 12 years ago" a year before the incident "Wait what" they all asked in unison I chuckle and replied "While Dahyun asked Ryo's only daughter to be his bride when his still 5 such a bold kid to asked Sana's Dad directly for his Daughter's hand in marriage" causing Dahyun to open his eyes and mouth widely I tap his shoulder and replied "Don't worry her Dad agreed and call you Yōshi Japanese word for Son-in-law" "Jinjja?" Dahyun asked I nodded "Her Dad already like you even when you two are still a kid" I said he sigh heavily and smile widely I smile and found his act adorable Chaeyoung on the other hand is turning white maybe shock and trying to remember everything he did 12 years ago I smile and tapped him on the shoulder "Don't worry kid if you manage to woo my daughter and promise me to protect her at all cost I won't meddle with the two of you and will personally sponsor your wedding" I said he look at me and asked "I promise Sir I will court and woo her" I nodded as Jeongyeon and Dahyun throw their fist in the air and mouthed "Fighting" I giggle too bad for Jeongyeon I honestly like him to be my son-in-law but well my daughter already love someone before she even had a crush on her childhood friend I look at him and said "And you Jeongyeon already like someone else even if you keep on insisting you didn't like my daughter back then" causing all of the heads to turn to face me with a questionable look "You like her didn't you? But you manage to forget about her and love someone else after a year of being a coward to admit you like my daughter, I know you like my daughter but you surrender on her so your friend won't get hurt" I said he looked at me in the eyes full of regret but still smiling "I honestly like your daughter but I know I wasn't the one she's destined to be with" he said smiling "So don't worry cub I'm not sad nor mad at you I'm actually happy I don't know why but I really am, just make sure you'll make her the happiest woman on Earth" he added looking at Chaeyoung as the later nod and hug him tight "I will Hyung Komawo" (Thank you) I smile at him and nod he may look broke but I know he has someone in mind that make him think he was destined to be with </p><p> </p><p>To be continue...</p><p>THE END IS NEAR...</p><p>나</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I don't know much about SM Entertainment specially their founder and artist so everything in this Fan Fiction is based on what I search and please remember everything in this Fan Fiction is based on my imagination not in real life situation. This Fan Fiction's timeline is on 2014 so sorry if I mention a lot of things happen after 2014 I just happen to read this to see what my reader's read and laugh when I saw a lot of grammatical errors, and timeline errors. Sorry this is my first Fan fiction book that was publish I will keep in my to continue to learn and grow to give you the best Fan Fiction book that I can write and lastly I'm not a Nurse or a License Doctor so everything that is and will be written here about that field will be also based on what Google gave me so correct me if some of the terms and definition mentioned are wrong I would very much appreciate that. Enjoy everyONCE Thank you for reading and continuing on supporting me this book is nearly to end so brace yourself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SaiDa</p><p>Dahyun POV</p><p>After Mr. Myoui talk to us and reveal everything in the past I was quite shock I didn't know I was that brave to asked Sana noona to be my wife and even asked her Dad for her hand in marriage what was I thinking I was young and bold back then where did old me go now I can't even have the courage to hold her hand arghh! I sigh while stepping out Mina noona's room Mina noona is walking towards us "Perfect timing I was about to call you" she said "Let's eat dinner" she added we all walk to the dining area when Jeongyeon hyung stop and scratch his nape "I'm good I should get going I'm sure Mom is waiting" he said we all nodded and smile he sure miss his Mom so do I, I also miss my parents and my Mom sure miss my Dad Mr. Myoui explain everything to us to how and why it happen because of someones greed and desire we barely know him but his someone close to Mr. Yoo, Jeongyeon's Dad and he's willing to do everything in his power to capture the 3 of us I don't really know why he want us Chaeyoung and I but he's too determined to the point that he hired some men to spy on us, Yes you're right the man in suit that Chaeyoung mention that follow him all the way to Tzuyu's cafe is one of his men but I'm not sure if that man is the same man who whack Jeongyeon hyung that same day but Mr. Myoui told us to be careful he offer he'll asked Momo that the 2 of us will move here but we declined Auntie fully payed the apartment we're staying just a few blocks away from Mina noona's last apartment Jeongyeon hyung told Mr. Myoui not to worry since Mr. Yoo already hired someone to keep us safe we're both shock from that we didn't know someone was watching over us and Jeongyeon hyung told us he will introduce the 2 men assign to us tomorrow Jeongyeon hyung wave his hand and exited the house we took our seat as I sat beside Chaeyoung and Mr. Myoui "Thank you for the meal" we said in unison we munch our dinner "Hmm.. I didn't know you kids know how to cook" Mr. Myoui said as we all chuckle we all know Mina noona is the only person who can cook here aside from Jeongyeon hyung me and Chaeng more likely excel in baking than culinary dishes "Uncle Mina is the only person who can cook here we can also cook but not that edible" Jihyo said as we all burst out laughing "Well some of us are learning and Mina is the one who teach us how to cook" she added we all nodded I mean Jeongyeon hyung taught us how to cook in camp the 3 of us actually all the school meal club member is Jeongyeon hyung's student in his cooking class "I mean we also receive a cooking class from Jeongyeon hyung last camping" I said Chaeyoung and Tzuyu nodded agreeing to what I said "It's okay there's always a first time for everything" Mr Myoui said chuckling "So don't worry too much I'm sure if all of you are taught with someone who has skill I'm pretty sure all of you will learn and become a good cook" he added we all nodded after dinner Chaeng and I offer to wash the dishes since they already offer dinner it's the least thing we can do when Mr. Myoui talk to us in the kitchen "It's already pass 10 p.m. ot would be dangerous for you two to go home, you can sleep here there's an extra room in the apartment don't worry" he said we're about to decline the offer when he walk away and went to the living room after washing the dishes we went to the living room "Dahyun hyung Chaeyoung hyung use some of my clothes and go freshen up a bit" Tzuyu said we just nodded Chaeyoung and I had 2 different room Mr. Myoui mention already that this apartment has 10 rooms which is a bit awesome Momo and Tzuyu share a room and only Sana noona, Mina noona, Jihyo noona, and Nayeon noona has their own room so technically this apartment has another 5 vacant room if Jeongyeon hyung want he can move here and still have a room I was alone in the room and feel bored I walk around the apartment after washing up myself looking around this apartment walking down the stairs and saw the array of rooms, and the terrace that view the beautiful city, this apartment sure is huge the living room is twice the size of the dining area which is adjacent to the kitchen that has 5 breakfast nook where you can see the backyard I walk to the backyard and sat on the chair located on the deck when a dog came to me "Oh! Annyeong Ray-chan" I said as the dog sat next to my lap leaning his head on me I'm actually pretty scared of dogs but Ray-chan is an exception his a good boy when the glass door slide open "Sana noona" I said she smile and said "I didn't know your still awake" she replied as she sat next to mine while Ray-chan wag his tail and asked for a pat on his head while he suddenly stumble and fall asking for a belly rub I chuckle as Sana noona gave him a belly rub Sana sat next to me on the cushioned wicker as Ray-chan follow her "Ray-chan sure loves you" I said she giggle and replied "Ray-chan love everyone, Isn't that right Ray-chan?" she replied as Ray-chan wag his tail and bark "Shhh shhh Ray-chan everyone is probably asleep by now" she said while patting the dog's head "Why are you even awake at this time noona?" I asked she looked at me and said "I got this feeling that you need someone else company and I'm right, you're here alone with this dog and you needed someone to talk to" she said I smile and nodded "I guess you're right" I said and sigh heavily leaning my back on the chair "You know you can always tell me everything" she said I smile and said "Its just that I can't still believe everything that happened for the past few days, I'm still shock I guess" when I felt a warm hand above mine I look at it and put my other hand above it "You'll be very shock of what I did 12 years ago" I said remembering what Mr. Myoui said "Why? Seolma?! don't tell me you cheated on me" she said I chuckle and replied "Ani, I just realize that in the past 12 years I love the same woman and she's here in front of me"</p><p> </p><p>Sana POV</p><p>"Ani, I just realize that in the past 12 years I love the same woman and she's here in front of me" he said looking straight into my eyes I just felt my heart skip a beat "Saranghae" he added as he lean in and felt his soft pair of lips on mine "I'm not gonna be a coward and admit everything starting today I'll man up and own the woman of my dreams" as he cupped my face and crash his lips on mine eating each other's lips as he nibble my lower lip, I lean my hand on his shoulder as I caress him asking for more we're practically making out in the backyard we pull out when we both needed to breathe he smile and said "That was awesome" breathing heavily I chuckle and replied "Quite bold of you Dahyunnie" smirking as I continue to caress his shoulder "Stop that I might not be able to control myself" he growl I chuckle and replied "I wouldn't mind" "I do, I still need to asked for your parents' blessing then after college marry you and have hmm.. a dozen of kids" he said I almost choke up with my own saliva after the words dozen "Yah! I'm not a machine you know" I said he chuckle and replied "Fine 3 kids or 2 sets of twins call?" I raise one of my eyebrow and look at him weirdly "Nongdamiya (I'm joking) I wouldn't mind even if we only had a kid or even if we doesn't as long as your my wife that's all that matters" I can my cheeks getting warmer he smile and teased "If you didn't stop blushing I'll be mistaken you for a tomato" I pout and stood up abruptly then went inside the apartment leaving him when I felt a pair of warm arms on my waist and a certain scent I enjoy smelling he always smells like a baby, my baby "Aigoo... Mianhae babe" he said I tilt my head and asked facing him as he didn't remove his arm on my waist "So what are we now?" I asked with a hint of uncertainty he smile cupped my left cheek "Your supposed to be the one who will tell me that" he said and added "I'd like to ask you out on a date, a formal date just you and me" I smile and wrapped my hands behind his neck and pull him close "I would love to be alone with you" I said in my sultry voice now it's his turn to blush as I brush my fingertips on his chest and walk upstairs and get back to my room since when did I become this bold as I close my bedroom door quickly and lean on to it trying my best not to squeal putting both of my hands on my mouth I couldn't help but to smile I dive into my bed and bury my head on a pillow and let out a squeal kicking my feet on the bed Dahyunnie why so cute and hot at the same time I asked myself I lay on my back and stare at the celling like an idiot when my phone suddenly rang open the text I receive from Dahyunnie "Good night babe" I smile and replied "See you in my dreams, Daddy *insert a kissy face emoji*" after a few minutes he replied "You're really testing my patience Baby girl I might not be able to stop myself to knock on your door and ravish you" I tightly close my lips and curve a smile when I heard a knock I stood up compose myself shaking my whole body and open the door and saw Dahyunnie timidly standing behind the door "Hi" he said waving his hand then smirk as he push me gentle and close the door behind him as he forces me against the wall then slap his both hands on the wall capturing me inside I smirk and wrapped my hands around his neck "Don't you think you're moving so fast Daddy?" I teased he smile and said "I don't think so Baby girl" I chuckle and lean in to capture his lips giving him a chaste kiss pulling away from each other smiling "Now go before someone sees you here they might think we're doing some sort of miracle inside my room" I said he nodded then cupped my cheeks and pull me to another kiss "Your getting bolder and bolder Daddy I like that" I said after our kiss caressing his shoulder he smirk and replied "I think I should really have to go" I hummed and replied "You really should" he nodded and kiss me on my forehead "Good night Baby girl" he said and exited my room I smile and replied "Good night Daddy" he blush profusely as I smile he walk back to his room I close the door while smiling widely clasping both my hands above my chest and run to dive back to my bed burying my head on the pillow while squealing and kicking my feet on the bed now I don't know if I can sleep early today but we all have too we still have classes tomorrow the school foundation week is coming and I'm sure that all students will be very busy and I'm not assign in the play itself, me and Jihyo are assign to facilitate the whole program on the said date that our class will perform the play 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare since our class is on the play itself Ms. Bae and her co-teachers agreed delegate the task to 4 classes in senior who consist with 20-25 students with that the task at hand will be piece of cake each class representative report to us daily on the progress of the task assign to them so we can update everyone at everytime so when a problem comes there's a lot of students who can help on how to solve that problem, I honestly like how Jihyo lead all the 4 classes too cad Dahyun, Momo, Mina and Chaeyoung will participate in the a dance routine with Ms. Lee in her class who she assign 2 junior and 2 senior high school which is a bit exciting Momo mention that they will cover of Taemin's Move and I bet its gonna be awesome and sexy when I was snap back to reality with my phone ring its a text actually from Dahyunnie 'Good night Baby girl *insert kiss emoji*' I blush and replied 'Good night Daddy dream of me' and hit send as I put my phone on the bedside table and lay on my back while staring lovingly on the ceiling as I let myself dive into dreamland</p><p>Morning came and one of the best to be honest I was awoken by Dahyunnie knocking on my door "Sana noona breakfast is ready" he said on the other side of the door I sat down smiling while stretching my body and replied "Coming Dahyunnie" and basically ran towards him on the other side of the door and welcome with a smiling Dahyunnie already in his uniform maybe they both woke up early "Good morning Baby girl" he whispered I smile and lean in to his ear "Good morning Daddy" brushing my fingertips on his chest and walk past him as I make my way downstairs while swaying my hips I smile when he suddenly shouted "Wait for me" as he follow me we went downstairs and saw them already settled on the table but someones missing "Mina-yah where's Uncle?" I asked "Oh... Dad said he'll meet Uncle Changjun he said he still need to monitor Auntie Soyoung then instruct her private nurse further" Mina replied I nodded I honestly think its the greatest miracle to Jeongyeon oppa how his Mom still fought her life even shot and basically beaten up to death she fought and won her fight I just wish Dahyun's Dad also survive but Dad mention Mr Kim was brutally killed to the point of unrecognized of his remains, he was reportedly abducted together with Mr. Son but Mr. Kim saved Mr. Son as Mr. Kim took the bullets that was for Mr. Son the report mention Mr. Kim was killed with a 28 bullets that hit his whole body and yes from his head to toe, 1 meter away from Mr. Son imagine receiving 28 bullets after they beat you into pulp that was horrible Mr. Son took Mr. Kim to a hospital but it was too late once Mr. Kim arrive at the hospital he was pronounce 'Dead on Arrival' Mr Son grieved from the loss of his soul brother Mr. Yoo arrive at the hospital but saw the horrible fate of his best friend he asked police of what happen but some keep their mouth shut, while police found nothing at the scene any clue of who did it but they found nothing until Dad hired private investigator and open the case once again from his connection and found a connection from Mr. Yoo, Mr. Myoui along with Mr Yoo decided to cremate Mr. Kim's remain so his family here in Korea can still mourn his death even if he died 11 years ago, just like what Mr. Yoo mention Mr. Kim's life is the cost of his wife's life I know Dahyun is still couldn't believe of what happen to his Dad that's why his still not his usual self but I'm willing to do everything I can to make him happy we settle on our seat in the dining table and sat beside Dahyun as we said in unison "Thank you for the meal" as we munch our breakfast "By the way are you okay Sana I heard a few squeak last night are you okay?" Momo asked I almost choke up to the food I was eating "O-oh! its nothing I was watching romantic movie last night" I said Momo nodded and get back to eating I saw how Dahyun smirk beside me just so you wait after breakfast I went back to my room to wash up and change into my uniform as most of them are already done preparing to school I quickly went to the bathroom and take a bath and do my morning routine after I'm done I took my phone and texted Dahyunnie '오늘 우리 1일이야 oneul uri ililiya (Today is our first day)' smiling as I hit the send and put my phone on my pocket and took my backpack and exited my room Dad already mention that Mom also want to meet Dahyun and have a dinner with him maybe after the school foundation as Dad mention that they will watch us even if I mention that I wasn't part of the play or any activities that day walking towards the living room and saw all of them are already dressed up turns out I was the only one their waiting for "Sorry" I said they just nodded as we walk to the car "Where are Dahyun and Chaeyoung?" I asked getting inside Tzuyu's car "Oh! they refused my offer to drive them to school they said they still need to go back to their apartment to pick up they're stuff so they took the bus and went out after they wash the dishes" Tzuyu replied I nodded and sat beside Nayeon unnie and Jihyo at the back seat</p><p> </p><p>MoTzu</p><p>Tzuyu POV</p><p> </p><p>Morning came and woke up with the most breathetaking view in my life I move gentle to my side using my arm as a pillow I can't wait for the time we'll get married and have beautiful children with her she's snoring lowly which is so cute when she suddenly stir up from her sleep smacking her lips and stretch her body when she suddenly jolted "You scared me, why are you up so early?" she said I chuckle and replied "Nothing I just want to watch you asleep that's all oh.. wait that doesn't sound right" I said pausing a bit when I heard her giggle as she stretch her body as she face me "Your so cute" she said I smile and lean in and gave her a quick peck "Morning" she smiled and sat up as I follow her "Go wash up I'll cook breakfast" I said and wore a robe and went downstairs to cook us breakfast when I notice a siloutte on the kitchen and saw Dahyun and Chaeyoug already preparing our breakfast wearing their uniform "Morning Hyung" I greet them they smile and nod as they said Morning back "What's on the menu?" I asked "Oh. a kimchi jjigae, omelette, radish kimchi, rice, and a fried fish" Chaeyoung replied I nodded and help them prepare after a few minutes the girls woke up but "Where's Sana?" Dahyun asked as Chaeyoung and I smirk "Why don't you call her hyung" I said Dahyun blush but walk towards Sana's room as Chaeyoung and I high five "He's undeniable inlove with her" I said as we all nodded after a few minutes they went downstairs as we all settle on our seats "Thank you for the meal" we all said in unison munching our breakfast when Momo suddenly asked "By the way are you okay Sana I heard a few squeak last night are you okay?" that made Sana almost choke up in her saliva "O-oh! its nothing I was watching romantic movie last night" she replied Momo nodded as I look at Dahyun with a knowing look ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you sly fox when Dahyun suddenly drink his coffee hyung I still have a lot of things I need to know after breakfast Dahyun and Chaeyoung offer to wash the dishes then we all went back to our room to wash up I let Momo use the master bedroom's bathroom as I went downstairs to use the bathroom and wash up myself after taking a bath I saw Dahyun and Chaeyoung on the living room "Ah Tzuyu-yah we should get going" Dahyun said "You can always ride on with us" I offer "Ani we still need to pick up our things at the apartment" Chaeyoung said I nodded right they forgot to bring the things they needed today I nodded as they both bid goodbyes I went upstairs and walk in to our room and saw Momo already dressed up "I'll be quick" I said she chuckle and replied "Take your time Love" I nodded and went to our walk-in-closet and change into my uniform we're basically live in partner at the eyes of others but we know we more than that I promise myself after graduating in college I will marry this woman after wearing my uniform I went to the bedroom and saw her fiddling her phone I snuggle close to her and said "Ka ja" she nodded grinning as we went downstairs we're both very excited to adopt a dog but the papers are still on process and we can go to a fostering home to pick our puppy and Momo already search breeds of dog that she like and the one she showed me was a Weimaraner a much more bigger dog than Ray-chan and I definetely told her we can't she pout cutely that almost made me say yes but I need to be firm sometimes since the dog is too big for her size she just nodded pouting but she instantly feel inlove with the next dog a Norwich Terrier, Boo and we had almost 2 days before we can take him home and we're thrilled to welcome him I'm sure he'll get along with Ray-chan just fine we arrive at the living room and waited for Sana we really have no idea on what she's doing inside the bathroom that always cost her a lot of time but nonetheless we'll wait after almost 30 minutes of waiting "Sorry" she said we nodded as we walk to the car "Where are Dahyun and Chaeyoung?" she asked getting inside my car "Oh! they refused my offer to drive them to school they said they still need to go back to their apartment to pick up they're stuff so they took the bus and went out after they wash the dishes" I replied she nodded and sat beside Nayeon unnie and Jihyo at the back seat as Momo sat beside me in the driver seat as we drove to school after a few minutes of driving we arrive at school Nayeon noona, Jihyo noona and Sana Noona run to their building since today is the start of school's foundation day our class was assign to do a cafe in class and since I own a cafe I was assign to be a baresta while Dahyun and Chaeyoung will assist me after their last practice their performance will be before the play of class 3-1 when Momo kissed my cheeks before stepping out the car "Bye love" I smile and pull her arm and kiss her lips this is the reason why I tinted the car so I can kiss her inside the car as she return the kiss my lips curve a smile and pull out "Bye love I can't wait to see you dance" I said she caress my chest and smile "I know you are" teasing me I smile and kiss her forehead and replied "Love you" she smile and gave me a quick peek and said "I love you too Honey" then stepped out the car "See you love" she said I wave back as I went to our building when I arrive, my classmates are already preparing the room to be a cafe, the chairs and table are already prepared when one of my classmates handed me my uniform and apron to change "Go get change" she said I comply and went to the men's room to change into my uniform when I arrive at the room Dahyun and Chaeyoung are already their serving coffee on guest "Oh! I thought you have to practice?" I asked and help them with the orders I took the coffee bean and make some grounds so when custormer arrive it's alreayd prepared "Ms. Lee said we'll start later she told us to help our class for at least an hour" Dahyun said and handed one of the prepared coffee to the guest "Arasso" I replied and went back on making coffee "Ah right Tzuyu-ssi the pastry is already on it's way here" one of our classmates said "Thank you Chan" I replied as he nodded and go as we went back on making a coffee after a few minutes a lot of guest come in when Momo and Mina came in "Oh Noona" Dahyun called as we looked at them they giggle and asked "Can we have some Iced Coffee and some macarons" Momo said I smile and nodded "Arasso Love" I replied as she blow some kisses as she walk to an empty seat "Please stop flirting respect the single please" Chaeyoung whine I smirk and elbow Dahyun and nodded in understanding "Aigoo Chaeyoung-ah Somi noona is always waiting for you" I said as Chaeyoung paused while I'm pouring a hot water on the coffee grounds on a strainer and make a fresh mug of home putting it on the plastic cup and put some chocolate drizzle for sweetness then pour the coffee put the lid and took some straw and took 4 pieces of macarons on a plate and put them on a tray "Or just man up and woo Mina noona" I said smilling as I hand him the tray "Go get'em tiger" Dahyun said clicking his tongue "Fighting" we said in unison Chaeyoung is undeniable inlove with Mina noona but such a hopeless romantic over her he nodded and smile to us as he make his way to their seat "So you and Sana noona did something yesterday" I said in my teasing voice cornering Dahyun "Today is our first day" he said giddily I smile and hug him in a manly manner "Congrats bro" I said tapping his back "We honestly kissed last night it was awesome" he said after I pull away from him so that's the reason behind the squeling last night "I'm sure it is" I replied nodding</p><p> </p><p>Momo POV</p><p>Mina and I was left in the room when Ms. Lee told us we can go help our class before rehearsing so we went to our room but their already on the auditorium to dress rehearse so we walk around the school and saw all the festivity but some of the students are still preparing for the school foundation "This somehow feels like Japan, right?" I stated she nodded and replied "Right *she said with a bit uncertainty* I honestly attend school mostly here in Korea I barely study in Japan" she said that's why I chuckle and replied "Oh right sorry I forgot" she chuckle and replied "It's okay so you grew up in Japan and transfer here to attend high school?" she asked I nodded and replied "Hmm... I was born in Kyotonabi, Kyoto moved here in Korea to study high school as Dad told me Sana my childhood friend will be finishing her studies here in Korea I was actually scared and thrilled to be away at home staying in a foreign country but before flying here in Korea Sana and I attended Korean classes back in Japan maybe 3 months before flying here" "Hmm.. So you meet Sana since you we're little cute" she replied I giggle and replied "But I meet Tzuyu in Japan too" I saw her snapped her head on my direction "Jinjja?" (Really?) she asked I giggle and nod "Believe it or not we met in Japan and fell in love in Korea since I was a kid my parents known Mr. and Mrs. Chou they're business partner since then along with Mr. Yoo and Mr. Park Jihyo's Dad they had a small business in Japan a pharmacy to be exact and as it grew they decided to make franchise and well that's why Tzuyu went back to his homeland in Taiwan but we became penpal we exchange letters almost everyday, that's how our story starts even a million miles away from each other we still had this weird connection that connect us" I said she smile and said "I'm glad you found your red string" I giggle "How about you?" I asked "Well back then I honestly don't know why Dad choose to let me and Mom fly here to Korea and continue living without him I was only 6 years old when we fly here along with Mr. Park and Jeongyeon, when we arrive Korea Mr. Park let us stay on his house in Guri Mom and Dad still talk through letter and sometimes Dad visit us after 8 years we went back to Japan and after spending a couple of weeks in Japan Mom found out she's pregnant, eventually had a little brother when we fly back to Korea Kai was born and basically raise in Korea but know how to speak and write Japanese since Mom taught us to Mom left Kai to us for a week with the help of Halmeoni our old lady neighbor we manage to take care of Kai, when Halmeoni died Jeongyeon and I was devastated even Kai know her as our Grandma we're all devastated Kai cried after we found out of her passing" she said with teary eyes and caress her back "Mian" (Sorry) she smile and shook her head "No it's okay we just miss Halmoeni" I hurriedly hug her caressing her back "I'm sure she's proud how you and Jeongyeon raise Kai even at a very young age" I said caressing her back she nodded and pull out the hug "Thank you" she said I smile and replied "No problem Ja let's visit my baby's cafe" as I pull her hands and walk to the other building where the school meal club's classroom was located when we reach their building a lot of junior are welcoming guest some guest are also a student of this school as Mr. Yoo already announce that the school isn't open for any students "Good morning" they greeted we both smile and nod as I make my way to see my baby he smile as soon as he saw me "Oh Noona" Dahyun called as they look at us and giggle "Can we have some Iced Coffee and some macarons" I asked he smile and nodded "Arasso Love" he replied as I blow some kisses as we walk to an empty seat "The ambiance is really cozy it kinda reminds me of Tzuyu's cafe" Mina said I nodded and look around "Hmm I love it" I said as I went back on looking at my baby preparing our Iced coffee he's such a cutie I can't wait to marry this man and make beautiful and happy family with him "Stop looking at him he might melt" Mina teased I giggle and replied "He's just so cute like really really cute" I said almost squealing "Even when he's only making coffee?" she asked raising one of her eyebrow I nodded enthusiastically when Chaeyoung handed us our Iced coffee and macarons and went back on his station his kinda bit weird lately specially towards Mina somehow a bit fidgety towards her hmm... something is definitely going on what could it be judging from Mina she's totally clueless when I saw Tzuyu nodding winking at me so it's the cub really like Mina I wonder who Mina like I took the Iced Coffee and sip some and asked "If Ms. Lee didn't asked us to perform her dance routine would you consider be Juliet in the play?" she sip the Iced Coffee and paused for a while and replied "I guess so if the majority voted for me why not?" I nodded so she doesn't mind being pair with Jeongyeon she honestly look like a real Juliet to be honest and Jeongyeon's stature kinda bit similar to what Romeo was describe and Mina has a beautiful face that looks graceful, fabulous, sophisticated, and somewhat sad suits Juliet's character the most closes to the real characters itself but Nayeon has an interesting characteristic that goes well with Jeongyeon to be honest now I'm torn between NaJeong and JeongMi ohh~ that's a good ship name NaJeong and JeongMi "You'll make a good Juliet though, ever consider being an actress?" I asked she giggle and replied "Maybe I guess" when Chaeyoung and Tzuyu sat next to us while Dahyun and one of their classmate took over Tzuyu to man the counter while the 2 sat next to us Tzuyu smile and wrapped his arms around my waist I smile and scoot closer to him when Chaeyoung slid something to Mina I smile and look towards Tzuyu as he smile back understood what his trying to say when Dahyun sat next to us "Ahh~" sitting down "Is Sana noona still busy? I miss her already" he whine I giggle and replied "She is both Jihyo and Sana is working their ass off to make this school foundation run smoothly" he pout as Tzuyu smirk and asked "So you two are officially together now?" he nodded blushing "Yes she said today is our first day and I will make sure it will last forever" he said Tzuyu and I nodded agreeing to what he said I'm sure he'll make Sana the most happy woman on Earth with him</p><p> </p><p>To be continue...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END IS NEAR...</p><p>정</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I'm sorry I didn't actually know when is SaiDa and MoTzu day is so if you know feel free to comment it down Thank you It's SaiDa and Motzu chapter next is MiChaeng and 2Yeon and Jihyo see you soonest Let's just pretend that Taemin's Move is launch in 2014 hehe. '오늘 우리 1일이야' (Today is our first day) the line (not exactly though but you get what I mean) Dahyun use in her skit with Cha Eunwoo back in 2016 where Sana mention in TWICE TV5 in Switzerland when Sana teased Dahyun why she's been so sweet towards Dahyun on that day (or maybe week not sure) watch or rewatch TWICE TV5 Switzerland on vlive its so funny promise you won't regret watching. In More and More Era Twice promote their mini album by guesting different shows that include 'Dogs are incredible' where Nayeon, Momo and Tzuyu guested there Momo mention her love for Weimaraner a big slender dog watch it to find out how Momo found Boo's dog breed Sorry if it took too long to update I was currently searching for a job and didn't have time to write Sorry but I promise to update more frequently I just hope your still waiting for my update Thank you enjoy reading everyONCE</p><p>THE END IS NEAR...</p><p>정</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for a lot of error in grammar and everything else it's my first time using this platform and if you can give me some tips and trick you can always comment down below thank you Enjoy reading everyONCE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>